


Where our Heart Lies

by LilyAu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotherly Love, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military School, Military Uniforms, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Possesive viktor, Ranks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slavery, Slow Build, Smut, Social Standing, Underage - Freeform, Yurio is Yuuri's brother, military au!, non con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAu/pseuds/LilyAu
Summary: A devastating raid on Yuuri's village leaves him an orphaned, unpresented war slave. The life of his one remaining family member rests in the hands of his abusive master, whose crimes have caught the attention of the military. Powerless but desperate, Yuuri agrees to assassinate the Empire's famous General Nikiforov in the hope that his success will persuade his master to return his adopted brother to him. However, things go slightly awry when Yuuri catches the attention of the general's son. This unexpected turn may be problematic... Or maybe just the opposite.Please read the warning before processing. Thank you!





	1. Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is lilyau ^^ This story has been in my mind for a long time and I just have the time to write this after I finish writing Precious Love :') this story will be dark since it is about military, alpha, beta, omega and slaves. The kingdom name is "Empire" it's a bit like Russia but it isn't Russia at all lol. 
> 
> Thank you for beta-ing my works once again Ninjassasin8! This chapter won't be good if you didn't edit this :') thank you! And WarriorNun! Thank you :)
> 
> I hope you like this, I'm sorry for any mistakes. And please leave if you don't like it. I've warned there'll be non con element in future chapters. Thanks.

Yuuri panted harshly on his knees, out of breath. His stomach churned with disgust for the cruel, merciless man sitting in front of him. Yuuri had never hated anyone more in his life, nor thinking this will ever happened to him. 

“Yuuri, that’ll be all.” The man threw a small bag of money at his side, and the boy scrunched up his nose as he picked up the money reluctantly.

He wondered whether or not he should take the money, but if this could help get his little brother back, then he’d do it. Long, lean fingers clutched the bag closer to his body, shielding it from the man above him.

Yuuri coughed a bit, spitting some semen out of his mouth. The aftertaste made him want to vomit, and he tried to conceal the disgust on his face, but failed. The man smirked in response, leaning forward and tilting the boy’s chin up roughly to face him. His smile made him want to scrunched in fear. 

“Seems you have something to say to me, pretty." His breath smells of liquor, Yuuri tried not to curled up in disgust.

The boy clenched his teeth at the nickname, ignoring mixed up feeling in his chest from that word. 

“I-if I succeed, can you promise to return Yuri without any injury? Physically or mentally?” 

He was disgusted with himself for being so powerless that he had to beg the man he hated so much for something. 

Yuuri would rather die than submit to this man, but he would rather submit than let anything happen to Yuri. His only little brother. Yuuri would do anything for him, be it blow jobs or allowing himself to be groped shamelessly. 

In the past, Yuuri’s father was the chief of the village, and Yuuri was sheltered from the world and all its obscenities. His father cherished his children, and his memory made Yuuri yearn for his childhood. 

But right now this man was his master. After ransacking his village, he had killed his parents and sister and kept Yurio away from him. The devil that takes away all of his love. 

He wasn’t the chief’s son anymore. Now he was nothing but a lowly slave, and to his frustration, the only thing he could do to protect Yurio was do all his master said.

The man smirked, “I’ll consider it _if_ you manage to come back. Besides-“ the man licked his lips, staring down to his body. “That brother of yours will most likely be an alpha. He’s showing all the signs.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he sent the man above him an angry look.

“He can help us raid more villages! So we can bring in more gold and whores to play with.” The man laughed in his face, the smell of liquor still strong on his breath. “Maybe we’ll find another boy like you in the next village. I kinda like your kind.”

He held on tighter to Yuuri’s chin. “You, my dear, look so promising... So sheltered and still pure. It’s a shame that I can’t have you before we send you off to the Empire, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make if it’ll get rid of that Nikiforov bastard… You can put that purity to good use,” he chuckled.

“His slaves are always orphaned young people from well-bred families like you. You’ll have the best chance of getting close to their general.”

Yuuri held himself back from saying anything and gritted his teeth hard. He didn’t care what they did to him, but he wouldn’t allow them to turn his brother into a monster like them! He wouldn’t!

Before responding, Yuuri took a second to calm his anger-filled heart. 

“I’ll be back, I can promise.” His voice came out shaky and low. “I’ll kill General Nikiforov, as long as you don’t hurt Yuri. He’s too young, please don’t hurt him...”

The man’s eyes narrowed gleefully, and a sick smile formed on his face. “I love it when you beg like that, but kill Nikiforov first. Then we can talk.”

The man got up and exited through the door, leaving Yuuri alone in the room. He made sure the heavy steps were gone before muffling a frustrated scream with a pillow on the couch. His clothes were disheveled after the man had groped him and forced his head between his legs. 

He felt violated, disgusted, and angry. Yuuri tried to spit out what he could, trying to get rid of the taste and holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. 

If only he was strong. If only Yuuri was an alpha, then he could protect Yurio. Then he could have protected his village and his family.

He wouldn’t have lost them if he was an alpha. If only he was older and stronger...

Yuuri shut his eyes, trying to quell his frustration.“I’ll kill general Nikiforov. And I’ll get Yuri back from that monster.” 

  


… 

  


Yuuri walked with several other war slaves to the Empire’s castle. After shuffling past the gate, his group found itself in a grand hallway full of serious looking people in royal black uniforms. The hall was bigger and more beautiful than any room he had seen before. There was a group of men and women wearing marvelous black uniforms, lined up at the podium. They looked like grace and authority personified. 

Yuuri, like everyone else in the kingdom, had heard of the Empire’s highest ranking military group, the Black Rose. It was led by General Nikiforov himself, who was a seasoned fighter in his late fifties. Although he was getting older, he had his son to help him. His son was also rapidly building a reputation for himself as the genius Viktor Nikiforov, the master strategist who hadn’t even been officially instated into the military. He had personally planned several successful attacks on the Empire’s enemies and even managed to capture the group that came to Yuuri’s village and killed his family. 

The group was a famous gang of thieves that had gained the empire’s attention by pillaging small villages and disturbing the peace of the country. They kidnapped omegas, sold strong alphas, mistreated children who had yet to present… But after being caught, the thieves of the group that hadn’t been captured surrendered and offered their hostages as a sign of peace. Only by handing over their slaves had they been able to avoid being completely eradicated. 

The Empire agreed to the deal and welcomed the slaves into the castle. Most of them were omegas, mixed in with a few alphas and teens who had yet to present. Some were around seventeen years old, like Yuuri, and would probably present next year. Yuuri quickly felt the bag of money weight in his pants, making sure it was still there.

That man who took Yurio away from him had given him money to buy a small weapon to slip under his clothes and kill General Nikiforov with. The guards did inspections before they came into the castle, so bringing a weapon with him was out of the question. Any money left over would be Yuuri’s, and he was planning to save it for when he escaped with Yurio. 

Yurio. The little boy who had followed him around since they were children. When Yuuri was done with his mission, he would grab Yurio and take him far away. Maybe they could live alone in the woods, without anyone around to bother them. He was risking his life by planning to assassinate a high general of the Empire, but he’d had enough of life as a slave. As things were now, if he wanted to keep Yurio unharmed, this was his only choice. He had to survive to see Yurio again.

He had to survive to give Yurio his life back.

Yuuri smiled at a sudden memory. He had learned about Viktor through his little brother, who loved to watch the news and claim that he would grow up to be “just like Viktor!” He always proudly proclaimed that he would protect Yuuri and their family, and that he would be great one day. That never failed to earn loving chuckles from everyone in the family, even as Yuri pouted and hid behind Yuuri’s sleeves. Although he was adopted, Yurio was as good as his blood brother. Their parents and sister were of the same opinion, and they showed both of their boys an equal amount of love. Yuuri really missed them. 

There was a bulky, silver haired man standing at the podium now. He wore an elaborate, black uniform that was far more decorated than any of the others in the room. His cape was colored red on the inside and black on the outside, with golden lining that glimmered in the light. The golden rose insignia shined proudly next to the numerous medals on his chest. 

The man rubbed his moustache as he scanned the crowd before clearing throat. Instantly, the room was silent.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Konstantine Nikiforov, the first general of Black Rose.” 

Yuuri flinched. Was this the man he was supposed to kill? Somehow that felt impossible… The man had a booming voice full of authority, and he was surprisingly muscular for a man his age. Yuuri looked down at his thin wrists, wondering if they were strong enough to twist a knife into that man’s body.

“Today I have important announcement for everyone gathered here.” The man smiled. He sent a quick glance sideways. “Today my son, Viktor Nikiforov, will be officially starting his duties in the military.”

The man looked proud as the sound of clapping and cheering resounded throughout the hall. A young man in a similar uniform stepped up to the podium to stand next to his father. He was handsome and seemed kind enough, but Yuuri found him intimidating. A noble. 

He looked out at the audience and waved his hand elegantly, eyes cautiously scanning the slaves before him. 

This was an alpha, no question. He gave off a feeling of authority like his father, but both of them had surprisingly kind eyes. They looked like gentle people, but Yuuri knew he had to get rid of that thought. This was his target and his target's son. 

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, mentally going over potential plans to kill the general. Perhaps he could use poison instead? But then again, how much poison would one need to get rid of a man the size of Konstantine Nikiforov? Yuuri was still thinking hard when suddenly the crowd parted into two groups. By the time he noticed, it was too late, and he was left alone in the middle of the hall. 

He looked around, and for a second his eyes met electric blue ones on the other side of the podium. Quickly, he moving over to one side, embarrassed about not having heard the instructions they gave before. When he was hidden in the crowd of slaves again, he forced himself to calm down while cursing himself for being so careless on the first day. It was easier to move around when you didn’t stand out, after all.

The sound of a man’s throat being cleared grabbed Yuuri’s attention. 

“So, Viktor… A crowd of slaves stands before us today, a peace offering from the lowly band of thieves that you allowed us to track, capture, and defeat. In honor of your officiation today, I invite you to pick those that you would like to call your own.” That certainly got Yuuri’s attention. The crowd of slaves and nobles alike exploded into conversation over what kind of slave Viktor would choose. He was something of an Empire idol, after all, and the people of the castle loved him. Even the king, his uncle, favored him despite his efforts not to seem like it. 

This was the beginning of the process. After the general’s son, the nobles would select the slaves they wanted from those that were left. Slaves were valuable pieces of property, especially unpresented ones like him. Yuuri clenched his hand. He wasn’t a big fan of the way the Empire operated. It permitted the enslavement of orphaned children and abandoned people. Furthermore, there was inequality even in the system of slavery itself. Alphas and betas were in high demand for military purposes, and they had the chance to gain their freedom through military service. The ones who didn’t qualify for the military had the choice to work as servants for their eventual release from servitude, but omegas would be stripped of any kind of freedom and wouldn’t be allowed to leave their homes without permission from their master or alpha. 

Yuuri shut his eyes. He needed to be an alpha. If he couldn’t kill Nikiforov, then at least he could buy time and work for his freedom. If he was an alpha, then if it came down to it, he had a better chance of taking Yurio back from the thieves and finding a place outside the Empire to live. 

He could be free. He could run away. If he presented as an alpha, then he would. He had to. 

Viktor walked gracefully towards the group opposite of Yuuri, observing each slave with a calm, collected look in his eyes. Yuuri tried to hide himself between the taller alphas in front of him. 

He needed to buy that poison ASAP, and that job would be easier if he was just one of the many slaves who worked in the castle. Being the personal servant of a noble would be counterproductive, and besides, his target was General Nikiforov himself. Not his son. 

As he waited for Viktor to finish making his round, he thought over his plan a little more. After being settled as a castle servant, he would need to find a way to study the general’s usual routine. Not to mention, there were sure to be several guards protecting the man like there were now. How was a skinny teenager like him supposed to get past them? He was beginning to doubt his chances of actually leaving the palace alive. The master would let him die here and train his brother to be a killer like him. He had to do something, find a way to work through his situation...

Suddenly a shiny pair of black leather shoes showed up in his field of vision. Before he could look up, a black gloved hand tugged his chin upwards, surprising Yuuri with its suddenness. He was met with an electric blue eye, the other one being covered by silver bangs. The color was the most mesmerizing thing Yuuri had ever seen. 

"Your smell intrigues me,” the owner of those bright blue eyes said.

Yuuri blinked once, twice, to process what was being said to him. He was too close, and Yuuri could smell his dominating alpha scent. It was strong, and it made him uneasy. 

Noticing the younger one's distress, the general’s son backed away.

“I’m Viktor. Would you mind telling me your name?” He gave a smile that was intended to reduce the tense atmosphere and soothe the boy in front of him, but the smile didn’t work on Yuuri. 

Unable to help blushing a little, Yuuri managed to say, “Yuuri... Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri blinked with his eyes on the ground, still trying to comprehend why Viktor was talking to a person as shabby looking as him. His hand absentmindedly played with the end of his sleeve. 

Viktor frowned. “Katsuki? Like the Yutopia chief? Are you his son?” His eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the name “Katsuki.”

Yuuri was surprised. “Did you know my father?” 

Viktor smiled, “Yes, I met him once. Is he…? Right. You wouldn’t be here if he… I’m sorry.” His eyes turned sad, and Yuuri’s widened. He never would have guessed that a man like this knew his father, much less cared about him. After all, Yutopia was a small, secluded village. Maybe that was one of the reasons why his village was targeted by bandits. They took any captives they could and killed anyone who resisted too strongly, like his father and sister. Even his mother was killed while trying to protect her husband and daughter. That only left Yuuri and Yurio, who had hidden inside the cupboard. Their mother had told him to hide there and protect Yurio until everything calmed down, and Yuuri had stayed to do exactly that. But now he had failed his job. They took Yurio away from him, and he couldn’t even fulfil mother’s final wish.

“Yuuri.”

His eyes lifted to meet the blue ones once more, and his sad reminiscing screeched to a halt. He gave the general’s son a silent, questioning look.

“I want you.” 

Before Yuuri could even process the words, the man had pulled him into the clear space between the two groups of slaves. The man had both hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, preventing him from running away.

"Father, I want this one.” 

Yuuri went pale. No. The people around them started murmuring, looking at him curiously. The general was now climbing down from the podium, smiling gently. He moved closer to Yuuri, and suddenly tilted his chin up to observe him.

“Nice choice, my son. Only one?” 

Viktor smiled, the hand on Yuuri’s shoulder tightening. “Yes, I’m looking forward to when he presents. His smell is interesting.”

The general sniffed the air around Yuuri, confirming his son’s words. "He has not yet presented, but his smell has already lured you in? Interesting,” the man smiled. 

No. This was not his plan. 

“Don’t forget to register him at the slave registration center. Mila will be there to help you. He will be your first personal slave, right? Take care of him, son.” He waved to Viktor and returned to the podium once more. 

Yuuri glared at Viktor, but the man didn't seem to notice, his eyes glued to his father’s figure on the podium.

The general grabbed the mic before beginning to speak again. “My son has chosen a slave of his own. Now, my fellow nobles, feel free to go and choose yours. The rest will be employed here at the castle.” 

With the conclusion of the general’s speech, Viktor pulled Yuuri out of the hall. Already it had filled with the sound of chattering and nobles marking the slaves that caught their interest. 

Yuuri gritted his teeth. He hated the Empire for permitting slavery, and for allowing human beings to mark other humans like property.

He hated the thieves who ransacked his village and killed his family. He hated this man called Viktor Nikiforov, his new master.

And now he had to rewrite his plans to kill his master’s father. 

Yuuri was out of ideas.

  


… 

  


“Yuuri, that isn’t how you do it. Try again.” Yuuri sighed before scrubbing the silver dining utensils again. The woman who is in front of him was a beta, and a head maid of the Nikiforov household. Her name was Minako Okukawa, and she had been working there since she was a little orphan girl from a small village. She said that her parents had been the chiefs and that the Nikiforovs took her in after they died.

It appeared the rumor was right. All the slaves in the Nikiforov household came from well-bred families. Minako said it was because the general liked charming people, and he wanted the best for his family. Not to mention people of higher breeding had a tendency to learn house skills quickly. Yuuri snorted, maybe they just didn’t feel like taking the time to properly train servants from scratch. He kept scrubbing the silver utensils for most of the afternoon, and Minako watched him the whole time, nodding occasionally when Yuuri did as she instructed. 

When he was done, she gave him a satisfied smile. “You’ll make Master Viktor very happy. I’m giving you a praise for your work today.” Yuuri reflexively shut an eye as Minako ruffled his hair. According to her, his hair was too soft and smooth to resist. Yuuri whined at her, trying to get away before bumping into something behind him. 

Neither of them had noticed Viktor enter the room, but Yuuri quickly bowed down.

“I-I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t realize you were there, I’ll be more careful next-“

“Shh, it’s ok, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled at him, patting his shoulder as in a soothing manner, but Yuuri tensed, uneasy about being touched.

Viktor frowned at that, but decided to keep silent. He turned his smile to Minako.

“How is he doing, Minako? Anything happen while I was away?” 

The woman smiled back, “He’s great, and a quick learner! He’s got a great memory too, but I think he needs some help with his eyes... He might need a pair of glasses.”

Yuuri smiled bitterly. His old pair had been crushed when his village was raided, and his old master didn’t like him wearing glasses, so Yuuri never got a new pair. He was sure his eyesight had worsened, and even now he couldn’t really see the details of anything that was more than an arm's length away. 

Viktor hummed, “I’ll handle that. Yuuri, we’ll be making a trip to the eye doctor to get you a pair of glasses! How’s that?” He turned excitedly to the boy next him, and somehow it made Yuuri flustered.

“N-no need, master, I don’t want to impose on you any more than-“

“Nonsense! You’re mine, and I have privilege of dolling you up as much as I want.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise, blushing a bit. Viktor always treated him kindly, unlike his old master who often cruelly beat him for no reason. Here, Viktor gave him a room, clothes, food, and kindness. The way Viktor treated him reminded him of his family, but the thought was strange to him. Despite being slaveowners, the Nikiforovs treated their slaves like...family? All the slaves in the house were well maintained, healthy, and happy. The general treated them all like his own children, and the slaves loved him for it. They showed their gratefulness for his care by working hard to keep the house clean and cooking the best food. The Nikiforov house was so different from where he was before. 

He wished he could bring Yurio here… The thought made Yuuri shake his head quickly. He wouldn’t be here for long. He had to execute his plan and get back to his old master. The longer he stayed here, the more he would hesitate to kill the general.

"Yuuri, let’s go together tomorrow. Is there anything you want in particular?” 

Yuuri gave him a long stare.

‘Poison, I need to buy poison...’ How he could slip away from Viktor if they walked together? Viktor liked to cling to him on a daily basis. He had a habit of pulling Yuuri close, smelling him, and then releasing him when he was satisfied. It was actually a little weird. Viktor seemed surprisingly attached to him after only a week of Yuuri’s presence in his household. 

“I’m fine. T-thank you, master.”

Viktor’s expression turned sour, and he fixed Yuuri with a serious look. “Yuuri, I told you to call me Viktor. The title ‘master’ makes my ears cringe.” 

Yuuri looked at him, still unable to comprehend Viktor’s hatred for being called ‘master.’ 

Minako smiled at that. She looked over at Yuuri, who was now struggling to form a word.

Yuuri gulped, preparing his tongue to speak. Viktor refused to budge from Yuuri’s side and watched him intently.

"V-Vi..Viktor...” 

Viktor smiled happily. “Yes! Good boy Yuuri! Don’t forget about tomorrow, okay? We’ll get your glasses as soon as I’m done with my work.” 

Viktor looked excited, like a little kid, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile a bit. Suddenly Viktor’s grin grew wider. 

“You smiled! Why you have to be so adorable, Yuuri?” The man hugged him tightly, not even caring that there was someone else in the room.

Minako giggled a little. “Both of you are adorable.” 

Viktor patted Yuuri’s head. Yuuri tried to wiggle away, but Viktor kept a tight grip around his arms. Eventually Yuuri gave up.

Viktor smelled spicy and musky, big and warm, and a little intimidating. An alpha. It was a little scary, but strangely he felt safe in Viktor’s embrace. It was like when Mari hugged him. He really missed his family...

Minako cleared her throat, but Viktor didn’t budge. He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s, purring in satisfaction. Minako gasped, and Yuuri looked at her questioningly.

“He’s purring over the new boy. That’s new.” In her experience, Viktor was always a cautious one and rarely got comfortable with people, much less new slaves.

Upon hearing her comment and blushing a little, Yuuri redoubled his efforts to wiggle away, but Viktor still wouldn’t let him go. He walked forward a bit, but Viktor simply continued hanging off of him as he followed Yuuri out the door.

Viktor didn’t stop clinging to him when servants began to giggle as they walked past them. Yuuri blushed.

How long would he spend here? He needed to get the job done and get back to Yurio. But Viktor...

Yuuri sincerely hoped that Viktor was just acting like this because he’d never had a slave of his own before. He hoped that Viktor was just going through some kind of odd phase. For Viktor’s sake, he hoped the man didn’t actually get attached to him before he killed his father and ran away. 

Yuuri shut his eyes tightly and steeled his resolve.

He had to kill the general before he got too attached to the household and especially... to Viktor.


	2. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was set in 1965-ish era. Viktor could use the car but prefer the carriage so he can spent more time with Yuuri *cough  
> Have a 5 page-ish Vikturi date for this chapter lol
> 
> Thank you for beta-ing this story @ninjassasin8! and reminding me to put the era where this story set :'D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to cut the chapter because the story will be too long to put it in one chapter :''') I'm sorry for the cliffhanger X'D

“Yuuriii~ Don’t walk so far away! Here, walk beside me!” Viktor pulled Yuuri close to his side.

His blue eyes scanning the people around them. There was a group of alphas up ahead, but the pair passed them by with Viktor shielding Yuuri subtly. 

Somewhat and somehow he doesn’t like the idea of other people crowding around Yuuri, making him smiled at the younger one, who looked back at him questioningly before pulling away a little. Viktor tried not to look as hurt as he felt and shook his head so that they could enter the optician’s shop. 

They were inside the shop for quite a time, it took a while to choose the right frame for Yuuri, but eventually Viktor settled on a blue frame that reminded Yuuri of his old glasses. The optician showed them some sample lenses, and the boy blushed when he realized that Viktor looked significantly more attractive when he could see him clearly. When he was satisfied with it, Viktor was on his way to paying for the pair of glasses when Yuuri wondered if it was even worth it. He'd be leaving this place soon after all… and the glasses wouldn't be done for at least a week. Would he even be around to wear them? 

When Viktor was done paying, he thanked the optician. He and Yuuri were almost halfway to the door when Viktor excused himself for a trip to the bathroom, and Yuuri agreed to wait outside for a moment. 

As he stood with his back to a wall, he shifted the bags of stuff that Viktor had accumulated on their way through the market. 

His eyes wandered around, taking in the busy atmosphere and high spirits of the people… It was so different from the village he grew up in. 

As he looked over the bustling sidewalks and colorful shops, his eyes happened to fall on the window of a pest control shop. They were currently having a sale on… Rat poison?

There was a moment of hesitation, but Yuuri knew that it was now or never. He was a slave now, and there was no way of knowing the next time he would be allowed to go out to the marketplace.

He looked back at the optician’s door, wondering if he would be able to be back at the spot before Viktor came back out. Deciding it was worth the risk and that he could make up an excuse if he had to, Yuuri gathered the bags onto his arms and rushed into the pest control shop. 

Thankfully the shop wasn’t crowded or hard to navigate. Yuuri found the rat poison quickly, and he was out the door almost as soon as he paid for it. He slipped the bottle into one of his many bags, making sure it wasn’t visible before he walked out of the store. When he was satisfied, he pushed the door open, only to find that Viktor was leaving the optician’s just as Yuuri was exiting the pest control shop. 

Yuuri froze, having been caught red handed. There was no way this didn't look suspicious. He racked his brain for an excuse, but nothing came out of his mouth as Viktor walked forward. 

As always, Viktor’s dark uniform looked gorgeous, and he walked elegantly. Despite his current situation, Yuuri was suddenly more aware than ever of how shabby and pathetic he was in comparison. It was really his low self esteem that made him want to walk a little behind Viktor all the time... Besides, everyone always turned to look at Viktor when they walked down the street. He was handsome and famous. People loved him, admired him, aspired to be him, even. Yuuri looked at him and saw someone a world away from his plain, unremarkable self. He was a nobody. Worse yet, he was a future murderer. Maybe even a dead man if Viktor was adamant about hearing why Yuuri had just come out of a pest control shop. 

Luckily Viktor didn't seem to want to pursue the issue just yet. He walked two steps down the street and looked back at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri snapped himself out of his shock and scrambled to follow him. 

They walked in silence, with Viktor keeping his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder as they walked and preventing him from slipping away and leaving his side. Yuuri panicked inwardly. Why wasn’t Viktor questioning him about going into a pest control store? Why was he just calmly walking along? And what was the best way to explain this? 

Suddenly Viktor stopped at an ice cream parlor. With his ever present smile, He asked Yuuri what flavor he wanted. Yuuri hesitated for a moment, but he knew it would be unwise to decline.

Yuuri pointed to the picture of chocolate ice cream while Viktor choose strawberry. They took a seat at a small table, and Yuuri found himself enjoying the treat more than he thought he would. He figured he shouldn’t have been so surprised though, it was the first taste of sugar that he had had in a long time. 

Willing himself to forget the trouble he was definitely in, he ate contentedly, and Viktor couldn’t help smiling when he looked at him. Seeing his Yuuri looking happy and well fed somehow satisfied some primal part of him.

Viktor looked around at the surrounding clothes stores for a moment before asking, “Yuuri, What did you buy in that store just now?” 

Yuuri almost dropped his ice cream, but he quickly regained his composure. Viktor looked at him seriously. “I could’ve bought it for you if you had just asked.”

Yuuri wiped the remaining ice cream from his lips. Imagine that, asking Viktor to buy rat poison so that Yuuri could kill his father… Being arrested and executed was probably the best case scenario. What would be a plausible excuse…? 

“Um… Minako-sensei… She asked me to buy some rat poison. She found some rats nesting in the house.”

“What?! I thought our house was pest free?!” Viktor’s eyes widened, blanching at the thought of a whole family of rats living inside his house. “I hope Minako gets rid of them soon.”

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. Viktor seemed to be buying it. Yuuri cast his eyes down, suddenly feeling guilty. Viktor was a nice person. He didn’t deserve to be left fatherless. 

“Yuuri, I think you would look great in that outfit!” Viktor changed the subject by pointing to one of the outfits on display in the window of a nearby clothing shop. It was a full body outfit with a navy coat and a sailor collar. 

“Uh…” was all Yuuri could say. His family only really ever wore practical clothes. Only one member of their family was ever really into fashion, but right now he wasn’t exactly in any position to enjoy them. (It was Yuuri’s job to change that, after all…) But now Yuuri had more than a couple outfits to choose from. In fact, if Viktor actually went and bought this outfit in the window, it would be the fourth outfit Viktor would have bought him on that day alone. He didn’t know how to feel.

“Mas- I mean-V-viktor, I think this is enough... I have enough outfits already...” Yuuri tried to stop him by awkwardly tugging at his sleeve, and to his credit, Viktor did stop in his tracks.

“Besides,” he continued, “I wear a uniform when I work around the house. I wouldn’t have many chances to wear them anyway...” He spared a quick glance up, only to be met with a slightly disapproving look from Viktor.

“Yuuri, please don’t say that. Can’t you let me dress you up?”

Despite his Yuuri’s disgruntled pout, Viktor pulled him into the clothing store.

“It’s autumn already, so you’ll need a coat and some warmer clothes. Can’t have you staying in those old hand-me-downs! You’re mine, so you’ll have to look the part! I’ll just have to keep buying you clothes until I’m satisfied!”

Yuuri paled. Just how much was this man willing to spend on him? He felt even guiltier than before. 

“Dolling you up makes me happy~ Just indulge me for a little while, won’t you?” 

Yuuri reluctantly nodded. He could smell his master’s happiness bubbling around him. He could let him have this. With luck, Yuuri would be gone soon anyway. Viktor put the coat over Yuuri’s smaller frame with a gleeful smile. 

“I have to get back to work after this, so let me have my fun~.” Viktor tapped his cheeks, unable to help pinching them just a little bit. Yuuri flinched away a little in surprise, and Viktor chuckled.

“Yuuri, you really are adorable.” Viktor hugged him tightly, prompting everyone in their vicinity to stare and murmur off to the side. Yuuri looked around self consciously and slipped out of Viktor’s grip. Naturally, Viktor’s face turned sour, but he huffed and reluctantly accepted the distance. He turned away, heading to the cashier to pay for the outfit. He came back with another bag for Yuuri. 

“The shoes will look good on you too~. Now let’s eat before we head back.” 

Yuuri sighed. Carrying this many bags wasn’t exactly comfortable, and his arms were starting to feel sore. 

After Viktor pulled him out of the store, Viktor led them to a nearby restaurant. He wanted to take Yuuri somewhere a little nicer, but his slave looked in need of a rest. This place would do fine as a substitute. 

“Yuuri, let’s eat here! You can hand me the bags. Leo should be meeting us here soon.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling a little apprehensive as he gave Viktor the bags on his arms. The rat poison was inside one of the bags, and he couldn’t afford to lose it.

It didn’t take long for Leo, Viktor’s guard to find them, and his uniform made him easy to spot as well. Viktor passed on their bags and had a quick talk with Leo before returning to the front of the restaurant. He and Yuuri walked into the restaurant together, and a flustered hostess showed them to their seats. Yuuri sat down quickly to pick up his menu and distract himself from the way Viktor was looking at him.

Viktor slipped into the chair across from Yuuri. The outer piece of his military uniform was a little open at the top now, and his necktie was loose around his neck. The white shirt inside his coat was also a little open, revealing a bit of strong muscle that was undoubtedly at least partially responsible for the hostess’s behavior. Yuuri wanted to laugh in spite of himself, but Viktor didn’t give her a second glance. Instead, he continued to focus on Yuuri.

“What kind of food do you want, Yuuri? I’m fairly impartial to their borscht and stroganoff,” he said with a light smile.

“I… I’ll go with whatever you choose, Viktor.”

Viktor frowned at him and sighed before ordering two servings of stroganoff. The hostess, who was somewhat less flustered now, wrote down the order with a big smile, an overly sweet voice, and occasional glances at Viktor.

Yuuri wanted to disappear on spot. The people around them were staring at them and whispering. ‘Viktor’s here with his slave?’ he was sure he heard someone say. He wondered if everyone in the restaurant was wondering why a slave was sharing a table with Viktor Nikiforov, or perhaps why someone like him was chosen as Viktor Nikiforov’s first slave. He looked down at the table stubbornly, willing himself to think about something else. Viktor looked on in silence, wondering if there was a conversation topic that he could bring up and make Yuuri more comfortable with. 

Eventually the hostess came back with two steaming plates for the both of them. 

“Enjoy your food!” She said before returning to the counter, giggling. 

Yuuri ate his food quietly. He was on his third bite when he noticed Viktor staring at him, his food completely untouched. 

“It seems your father taught you well. You eat with the manners of a noble.” 

Yuuri stared at his food, unsure of what to say. Viktor would praise him like this occasionally. Did slave owners do that? His old master certainly didn't, and Yuuri was at a loss. 

And yet in spite of the unfamiliarity and uncertainty that Viktor’s praise brought, Yuuri could feel heat creeping into his cheeks. He put down his fork and eyed the man across from him curiously. 

“When did you meet my father? I’m sure I’ve never seen you around our village before…” He turned his gaze to Viktor’s lips, unable to face his sparkling blue eyes directly. Viktor’s mouth curved into a smile, making Yuuri think that those lips would feel really soft... He quickly shook his head to drive off any more weird thoughts. 

“Ah, I never told you about that! I was accompanying my father on a trip to some city on business. On our way there, we stopped to set up camp for the night, and I got lost in the woods while I was playing there. Somehow I ended up stumbling across your village.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened upon hearing that. Viktor Nikiforov had actually visited his village? Yuuri wondered why his parents never brought that up. 

“I was only a boy then, and my hair was longer, but I'll never forget. The villagers treated me so kindly even though I was a stranger. And I got to meet you when you were still two years old! You were so cute I thought I was looking at an angel!” 

Yuuri blushed, he certainly didn’t remember that. Had he really already met Viktor before? Viktor continued, “Oh! And I got to eat this katsudon thing that your mother made! Even today it's the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.” He smiled dreamily. 

Yuuri smiled too at the memory of his favorite food. 

“It’s my favorite too, actually. Everyone in village loved it, and my mother taught me the recipe.” Yuuri chuckled, remembering the busy days of helping his mother with her small restaurant. She had opened it to pass the time, but it ended up becoming really popular amongst the villagers. 

“Wait! So you know how to make that heavenly dish?!” Viktor asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling with wonder and happiness.

“Um… I can, but not as well as my mom—”

“This must be fate! Promise me you’ll cook it for me?” 

Yuuri looked at Viktor incredulously. A man of his stature, who Yuuri knew had his food cooked for him by skilled chefs daily, wanted to taste food from his small, secluded village? He never would have expected that. 

But Viktor was pouting at him pleadingly. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this grown man fussing over food like a small child. 

“I stayed at your village for five days before my father found me. When I left, you clung to my sleeve and cried. You were sooo cute, I almost threw a fit about having to leave!” Yuuri blushed. He definitely didn't remember that! 

Suddenly a faraway look settled over Viktor’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted to visit again, but I never got the chance…” And now he never would, was the unspoken truth in the air. 

When Viktor looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, he flinched at the saddened look he saw. He cursed himself for reminding Yuuri of the fate of his hometown and quickly tried to lighten the atmosphere. 

“I’m looking forward to your katsudon, my lovely Yuuri~ Now let’s finish our food and go home! You look exhausted!” 

After being dragged around the market for almost six hours who wouldn't feel tired? Even Yuuri, who had better stamina than most people, was feeling the effects. Moreover, Yuuri noticed something that bothered him a little. 

Viktor called him “my Yuuri” every now and then. It made him uncomfortable, made him feel like he was someone’s property, and worse yet reminded him that he was… He undoubtedly preferred Viktor to his old master, but he still didn’t like the idea of someone owning him. Unfortunately, it was something he would have to deal with. 

Yuuri stared out the windows of the restaurant, longing for world outside... All he wanted was to live quietly and peacefully with his family. To look after Yurio until he was old enough to set out into the world on his own and settle down when the time came. Why was something so simple suddenly so unattainable? 

Viktor noticed Yuuri spacing out. When his eyes sparkled like that, Viktor always wondered what kind of thoughts passed through his mind. He wanted to know. 

Yuuri always closed himself off when he was around people, and when he was around Viktor, Viktor couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He could only guess that the gang of thieves hadn't treated him very well. Yuuri was so thin and pale, and he was always anxious about something. Viktor was making it his mission to fix that. 

Taking a quick look around the room, Viktor noticed some alphas and betas staring at Yuuri. He didn't like that. Unfortunately, he couldn’t block their views from where he was sitting. 

How dare they looked at his Yuuri with eyes like that? He sent cold smiles to each offending gaze. He knew that he himself was often the target of those kinds of looks, but Yuuri was off limits. 

Perhaps it was his alpha nature that was causing him to have such a reaction. It was strange for him, who rarely ever let this side of him show, but when it came to Yuuri, Viktor was finding that self control was a little harder to come by. 

Viktor looked at Yuuri, who was now finished with his food. He looked full and a little more relaxed now. The sight made Viktor smile.

“Yuuri, let’s go.” He put down enough money to cover the bill, along with a very generous tip. The hostess let out a muffled squeal that Yuuri decided to politely ignore. 

Yuuri nodded before following Viktor out of the restaurant. They returned to the carriage that had brought them to the market, and Viktor started a conversation that Yuuri couldn't really concentrate on as they began their journey back to the Nikiforov estate. His mind wandered back to the rat poison. Yurio’s safety depended on it. He had to find a time to use it as soon as possible. 

Idly he wondered what Viktor and the Empire would do to him if they caught Yuuri before he could escape. Yuuri clutched his stomach lightly, feeling sick all of a sudden.

 

...

 

Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Where was his brother? He always saw Yuuri out the window of his bedroom in the morning, usually walking with a bucket of water in his hands, but he had just woken up now and didn't see any sign of Yuuri anywhere. The thirteen year old boy sat up and looked around the room. Suddenly remembered where he was. He clenched his teeth tightly, growling. He had to ask That Bastard where his brother was, didn't he? He couldn't lose Yuuri too... Unfortunately, he couldn't go anywhere while he was locked inside this room. 

In truth, all he could do was desperately hope that they hadn't hurt Yuuri. They had been keeping him confined to this room, unable to see how his brother was doing. The door only ever opened when they fed him, and not knowing what had happened to Yuuri set him on edge. 

He hoped Yuuri hadn't ended up like the omega he saw in one of the opened rooms. He couldn't stand the idea of his brother being raped, abused, and reduced to pitiful sobs as some sick bastard forced himself on him… These people the lowest of the low, and they even treated unpresented captives like omega slaves. Yuri was scared, but at the same time too angry to be petrified. He needed to protect Yuuri. He couldn't let Yuuri suffer this fate. 

Suddenly the door opened, and a taller, stoic looking boy came inside with his food. 

His name was Otabek, as That Bastard had introduced him to Yurio. He too was unpresented, and a year younger than Yuuri. His village had been raided by the same group of thieves, and it was his job to deliver Yuri’s food everyday. He never spoke though, and Yuri wondered whether he was mute or just that quiet. 

Otabek put a tray of food down on the small table beside the bed before turning his back to him. Yurio quickly caught his shoulder and forcefully turned the teenager to look back at him. 

“Wait! Do you know what happened to my brother? Where is he?!” 

Otabek stared at him, frowning. Picking up the expression, Yurio quickly elaborated.

“A guy around your age with black hair! The chief’s son! Yuuri Katsuki!”

Otabek said nothing in response. He only nodded slightly before exiting the room, leaving Yurio to stare confusedly to the door. Then he heard the click of the door being locked.

“What the-“ Yuri threw a pillow at the door. 

Did that mean he didn't know? Or that he was going to check? He didn’t even get an answer! 

“Bastard! I’ll kill you all!”

 

...

 

Yuuri was rummaging through the bags of clothes and shoes that Viktor had bought for him. They were already in his room when they got back, and he was sure Leo put them there. He wondered if all the slaves that entered the household got this kind of treatment. Or was it just that Yuuri looked so poor and shabby that Viktor had felt compelled to get him a closet full of new clothes? On his first day, Viktor had shaken his head at the clothes Yuuri had reported for work in. 

“This simply won't do,” he had said, making Yuuri flush with embarrassment. After all, Yuuri came from a tiny village that valued practicality. What could he have known? At the very least the house staff had uniforms that Viktor decided he could wear, even though Minako had to help him with putting it on at first. The head maid was kind enough to teach him everything he needed to know, and she was cheerful despite being assertive when she had to be. 

Yuuri found the bottle inside one of the bags, and he clutched it tightly. This was his shot at killing Konstantine Nikiforov... Suddenly the bottle felt a lot heavier than it should have. He didn’t want to kill the man who The Empire treasured so much. He was good to his slaves, and kind to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked over at the chocolate snacks that the general had snuck in for him. Surprisingly, he always spoiled the younger, unpresented ones like Yuuri. The general didn't have any omegas in his household, but aside from Yuuri, he had another unpresented slave named Minami Kenjiro. He was a cheery kid, years younger than Yuuri, and had taken to following Yuuri around when he didn't have work. He was nice, and Yuuri had taken a liking to him as well. He reminded him of Yurio. 

Minami had been at the Nikiforov estate far longer than Yuuri, having been saved by the General after his village was destroyed in a border skirmish. As a smaller slave who couldn’t do much heavy lifting, Minami tended to get the smaller, more menial jobs. He often tended to the garden, and Yuuri helped him occasionally. Suddenly he found himself missing Yurio. He missed the days when they did their chores together...

A sudden knock on the door made Yuuri jump a little out of his seat. He quickly stashed the bottle in a nearby drawer before scrambling to open the door. Minami stood on the other side, holding a cup of drink.

“This is for you, Yuuri! Master Viktor asked me to give it to you.” Minami offered him the cup, and the sweet smell of chocolate filled the air in front of him. Yuuri accepted it, the warmth of the hot cocoa spreading through his hands. He smiled a bit.

“Thank you, Minami,” he said gratefully. He hesitated before adding, “... and if you see Master Viktor… Do you think you could tell him thank you...?” 

Minami nodded excitedly. “Yes sir! I’ll get the message through ASAP!” He giggled a little, prompting a confused look from Yuuri.

“What’s wrong, Minami?” Yuuri sipped a little from the cup, savoring the rich taste. How much had the ingredients cost? 

Minami beamed at him. “Nothing! It’s just that Master Viktor really seems to adore you! Every time I see him with you, he always has a hand around your shoulder. And he smells you all the time!” Minami sniffed the air and smiled.

“In fact, you smell like him now, Yuuri~ I wonder if master has special feelings for yo-“

Yuuri flailed to stop the boy from finishing his sentence.

“Th-there’s no way he sees me like that!” Yuuri gripped the cup on his hand tightly.

“I’m just a slave, and he’s the son of the Empire’s best general. Not to mention he’s the king’s nephew and a strategist who already has a reputation? Anyway, he practically lives in a different world! There’s no way he thinks about me like that!”

Minami tilted his head, looking confused, “Ehh? But I hear the other servants talking about you and Master Viktor so often, I could swear you two had a special relationship-“

“I-it’s a normal relationship, Minami. I’m just his personal slave, there’s nothing special between us!” 

Yuuri scratched his cheek, feeling nervous, “Besides, I’ve only been here for a week. He’s just interested in my scent, that’s all.”

Minami frowned at that. “But in dining room Master Viktor always talks about you to his father. He definitely thinks a lot of you! He’s even considering enrolling you in military school after seeing how quick of a learner you are! Maybe he’ll ask you to be his assistant or secretary someday!”

Yuuri didn’t believe what he was hearing. Him? As a lowly slave? Helping Viktor with his job in military? 

After the raid on his village, he never thought that he would have the chance to continue his education. He couldn’t believe Viktor would even consider the idea, and under different circumstances, he would have given anything for the opportunity. Unfortunately, he currently had a goal that he couldn’t abandon, regardless of the opportunity cost. 

He still had to get Yurio back. 

He really needed to disappear from this house. It was like a dream, and it had a tendency to tempt him into hoping for the impossible. The longer he stayed here, the more disappointed he would be in the end. 

Yuuri smiled at Minami and took another small sip from the cup of chocolate. He wiped his lips and held out the half full cup to the boy who had brought in in.

“Thank you, Minami. You can have the rest of it. I need to finish unpacking these bags, but I’ll go back to doing my work as soon as I’m done.”

The younger one hesitantly took the cup from Yuuri’s outstretched hands. “But Master Viktor gave it to you-“

“He won’t mind if you have some too, will he? You’ve been working all day, you deserve some.”

“But Yuuri-“

Yuuri closed his door quickly but softly before Minami could finish his sentence. He sighed tiredly. Despite feeling guilty about shutting Minami out, he really needed to be alone to pull himself together. 

Accepting Viktor’s gift of hot chocolate suddenly felt like giving into the attachment that he was developing for the man, and he couldn’t risk letting it grow if he could avoid it. 

Perhaps, it was wrong to say that the house made him want to hope. More specifically, it was Viktor who made him want to believe that hope wasn’t unwarranted. 

Unfortunately, he knew too well that there was nothing to hope for in his miserable life. He had to focus. He had to get Yurio back. 

And he would have to forget about Viktor.

 

...

 

The next day, Yuuri helped prepare dinner. The Nikiforovs would be in the dining room at seven o’clock in the evening, and the food preparation had started two and a half hours earlier. Yuuri cut some carrots and potatoes into a bowl, exactly the way Michele had instructed, and his sister Sara was still boiling the stew to make sure the meat was tender enough. 

The beta twins moved efficiently through the kitchen. Here it was like they were the masters. They were in charge of the slaves that helped cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and no one could have done a better job. 

Yuuri feel a twinge of guilt. If poison were found in one of the general’s dishes, the twins would be the first to be called out. 

But Yuuri didn’t have much choice. He didn’t have time to stall with Yurio’s future on the line. What was his brother doing now? Was he scared? Worried? Anxious? Yuuri knew that whatever it was, his brother would hide behind aggression and hostility. He could only pray that Yurio hadn’t thrown a tantrum that would surely only result in him getting hurt. 

Yuuri stared at the dining utensils and the plates that would be given to Viktor and the general. He poured small amount of rat poison onto the general’s plate, and then lightly smeared some on his spoon, fork, and knife. Yuuri shut his eyes, feeling pale and afraid. His hands trembled, and they didn’t stop even when he finished.

He was about to murder a person. Nothing could have prepared him for this level of guilt and fear.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” suddenly Minako was behind him, touching his shoulder.

“!” he almost screamed, but he managed to keep himself from giving himself away at the last possible second.

“I… I’m okay.”

He discreetly slipped the bottle back into his pocket, smiling tentatively. Minako looked at him curiously, but she let it go and moved on to the plates behind him.

“Are you finished with those? Dinner will begin soon, so help me bring the dishes to the dining room.

Yuuri gulped. He had to do this. After this, he would pack his stuff and leave the place. Then he would slip out of the house and get his brother back. It would happen tonight. It had to. He hesitantly followed Minako out. 

The walk to the dining room was the longest minute of Yuuri’s life. He felt conscious of every step, every breath, every passing second… Yuuri was pale and trembling. A cold sweat ran down the back of his neck, and a chill overtook his body in the wake of the crime he was about to commit. 

Viktor would hunt him down for sure. He would kill him, hate him forever… But he would be justified. Honestly, if killing Viktor’s father allowed him to free Yurio, then Yuuri would die gladly at his hands. As long as Yurio was free, his only hope would be that Viktor killed the whole gang of thieves while he was at it. 

The door to the dining room opened. Viktor and his father were in the middle of a conversation when Viktor noticed Yuuri’s scent in the air.

He waved at Yuuri cheerfully, and Yuuri felt another pang of guilt go through him. Viktor frowned at Yuuri’s reaction, and Yuuri’s averted his gaze, unable to face his bright blue eyes. The plate he had smeared with poison was already in front of the general. The food was set up beautifully, and Viktor was facing the meal, breathing in the aroma delightedly.

The general winked at the twins, seeming happy with the food they served and earning proud looks from his head chefs in return. Yuuri stood off to the side hesitantly, but soon Minako and some of the other slaves were on their way out. Only the ones whose job it was to take up the plates after dinner remained.

Outside the dining room, Yuuri was trembling. His stomach churned with guilt. 

He’d done it. He’d actually done it. Now it was time to disappear. 

He had to sneak away while he still could.

Before he could stop himself, his feet was already running back to that room.


	3. When we were  young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have time please reread the story if you have read it until the end. Maybe you can understand why viktor is clingy to Yuuri :')
> 
> Thank you for beta-ing this story @ninjassasin8 ^^ I'm happy with your edit XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to slow down the pacing :') please tell me what you would like to see in this story and I hope I can add it inside :'D  
> In this story Viktor is a bit yandere I hope you didn't mind it :')  
> I just finished attending yuri on ice only event in my country so I'm sorry if it's a bit late than usual time X'D

Yuuri had always loved staring up at the sky, watching the birds fly away before disappearing into the horizon.

In Yutopia, the sky always looked so clear and vast… He was often found spaced out, simply staring out the window, and his mother would come in and ask him what was in his mind.

Almost every time, Yuuri would shake his head and answered, “nothing,” before smiling and turning to stare out the window again. 

Vicchan would be at his side, sleeping soundly next to his feet. The sound of trees rustling just outside the glass would fill the silence as the wind blew through their branches and scattered their leaves. 

‘Live freely, the way you want to.’

...It was the present now, and Yuuri found himself looking to a clear, dark, same sky with twinkling lights for guidance. 

‘Live freely’? 

At this point, it was only too obvious that the world would never let him. The thought was almost laughable, but undeniably disheartening.

His eyes wandered to a lone cloud that was passing over the moon. It floated by, drifting to the east.

‘If I died, I could be one with the wind...’

Yuuri smiled to the sky. 

‘At least then I would be free.’

 

...

 

He couldn’t really explain to himself what brought his feet back to the dining room. A split second of doubt almost had him running away again, but then he saw the general lifting a pristine spoon to his mouth. Panicking, he stretched out an arm.

“DON’T!” 

Yuuri didn’t know what came over him, but when he blinked, he found himself already sprawled across the general’s lap.

The spoon was on the floor, having spilled its contents onto the dining room floor. The guards and the remaining kitchen staff were stunned. 

Complete silence pierced the air, and no one moved. They held their breaths for Konstantine’s reaction.

Yuuri was completely petrified until the general began to shift. With dread building in his gut, Yuuri pushed himself off the man’s lap and stood unsteadily. He had never felt so small and scared. His body was trembling, and his face was completely drained of color.

He was dead. So dead...

“Yuuri.”

Flinching, he braced himself to looked into the general’s piercing blue eyes. A painfully familiar voice piped up from behind him.

“Yuuri, what happened?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri couldn’t even guess what the man’s face looked like right now. He shut his eyes, his breath coming out shakier than he would have liked. 

Swallowing heavily, Yuuri shut his eyes. “I’m sorry. I had to do this. I didn’t have a choice.”

The general moved a bit to face him directly, “What do you mean?”

Wordlessly, Yuuri’s eyes flicked over to the plate still piled with the general’s dinner. The general followed his gaze and furrowed his brow. “You did something to the food?”

“Actually I-” He swore he felt Viktor’s breathing hitch. “I smeared poison on your dining utensils.” 

A few guards gasped, but the general’s expression remained impassive and unreadable. 

Guilty and ashamed, Yuuri averted his eyes, unable to look directly at the betrayed faces that he knew were looking down on him. 

No matter what, he couldn’t look Viktor in the eye. 

A few guards retrieved the spoon with a napkin, looking over the evidence. The general leaned forward a little in his seat, somehow managing to appear taller despite sitting down. His expression remained unchanged, but somehow it made him even more intimidating. “Do you hate me so much that you would want me dead, Yuuri?” 

His voice was calm. He didn't sound angry or shocked in the slightest bit. 

Yuuri flailed to respond, “No! I-I’ve never met anyone as kind and generous as you and your son…”

The room went still. A second become a minute, and Yuuri had to take a breath to lessen the guilt induced lump in his throat before he could speak. 

“Before you kill me, please allow me to say this. If-“

He was cut off by Viktor, who suddenly pulled Yuuri to his chest. 

“Father.” Viktor spoke, his voice low and grave. 

Why was he using that tone? Yuuri was stabbed by guilt. That one word felt like an apology on his behalf. He tried to push himself out of Viktor’s grip, but the silver haired man refused to let go. With an inward sigh, he resigned himself to his position. He doesn’t deserve a master as kind as Viktor. Even after hearing that his slave committed a terrible crime, Viktor still wanted to hold him close. 

The general was standing now. His bulky figure towered over Yuuri, and the boy felt even more compelled to sink to his knees. 

When the general spoke, his voice was still perfectly neutral. “So. Why did you poison the silverware, Yuuri?” 

The lump in his throat was back now, but the whole room was waiting for his response. Why couldn't he say anything? He was weak. He didn't like it, but it was the truth.

“I… I didn't have a choice…They- they have my brother.” His voice shook as he spoke, but he couldn’t help it. He pressed on. “They… They told me they might give him back. If I k-killed you…”

To his surprise, the general let out a long sigh. Yuuri flinched at the sound, but he kept his eyes on the floor. “They- the bandits- they want to raid more villages and destroy more families… And they want to use my brother and the other alphas they've taken to do it. I can't let that happen… I can't let him turn into a monster like them…” Yuuri had to blink to keep the tears from falling. He unconsciously tightened the grip on Viktor’s arm, not quite remembering when he had taken hold of it. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone.”

The general sat back in his seat now, sighing tiredly. Yuuri fell silent, not daring to look back up. 

“It looks like you were right, Viktor. They really were sending us slaves and forcing them to assassinate us… This is ridiculous.” He shut his eyes tiredly with a hand on his forehead. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. They knew? Had Viktor actually predicted this would happen?! His mind snap back to the general when he met the General's eyes again.

“Why didn’t you let me eat the poison?” The general addressed him tiredly. 

There was a beat of silence, and Yuuri had to ask himself the same question. If he was forced to choose between the Nikiforovs and his brother, wouldn't it only be logical for him to choose his brother? But before he knew what he was doing, he had already burst into the room and slapped the spoon out of the general’s hand. Was he an idiot? Was he TRYING to get caught and killed for treason before he could free Yurio? Why DID he come back and stop him? 

“Because he’s proud and honest,” Viktor answered. The surprising response made Yuuri turn to look back at him. “He’s naturally expressive, and he doesn’t seem very used to deceiving people. This boy still has his manners, and he keeps good posture without even noticing… His parents were genuinely good, kind people too, and they’ve undoubtedly raised him with a strong sense of moral responsibility. Of course he would regret poisoning you as soon as he did it.” 

“Viktor, he still tried kill me-“ 

“He was desperate. You can see it too, can’t you? They have his brother after all.” Viktor smiled radiantly. “Besides, now we have evidence. We can convict them now for treason and disband them, all according to plan~.” The happiness in those words were almost chilling.

Yuuri hitched his breath for Viktor's answer. The general sighed heavily. “I knew it. You were never planning to stop until you got rid of them. You really are my son… " Viktor will chase anything he want until he actually get it. Kontantine know that.

The room turned silent for a moment before the General closed his eyes, thinking of something.

It didn't take long before he cover his forehead with palm, massaging it a bit, trying to get rid of the headache, "Fine, you win the bet. But you should at least pretend to follow protocol and punish him for attempting to poison me.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri just a little tighter as he responded, “He looks guilty enough to me, father. Being forced to take someone’s life surely took a toll on his pride and his conscience. Besides, he’s young, unpresented, and mine. Not to mention he did technically save you.” After he said that Viktor smiled down at Yuuri.

“You knew that someone tasted father’s food before he ate it to test for poison, didn't you? I'll bet you poisoned the plate and the silverware instead of the food so that you could avoid other casualties."

"And I like how your mind works, Yuuri. So focused and efficient.” 

Honestly Viktor was kind of unsettling when he was like this... Was Viktor trying to praise him or mock him? He wasn’t sure which one was worse. Sometimes his master is kind of twisted so Yuuri isn't sure. 

The general frowned. “You’re clearly too smitten with him. At least put him under house arrest while we get to work on that group of bastards. You’re coming with me.”

“Wait! D-did you both really know that I would do something like this?” Yuuri blinked rapidly, still not quite coming to terms with the situation. 

“You’re talking about me, Viktor Nikiforov, who was just instated as the lieutenant general of the Black Rose. The title didn't come out without reason, Yuuri," he smiled to him. 

"Of course we didn’t think that those petty thieves would just give us so many slaves without some kind of catch.” Viktor tapped his lips with a playful smile. “Though I am admittedly a little miffed that they sent my sweet little Yuuri to do their dirty work.”

Did Viktor really just say that out loud? In this situation? Yuuri couldn’t believe this man… And the general. He knew that the general treasured his son, but did he really love him enough to let his son’s slave go with nothing but a slap on the wrist after attempted murder?

Noticing Yuuri’s bewildered look, the general chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ve been through this too many times to be angry. I’ll forgive you, for Viktor’s sake. Just go along with him and make him happy.”

“But, aren’t you disappointed in me? Don’t you want to execute me for treason or something?”

“Well, you did show your loyalty by coming back. In return for saving the general and revealing the true culprits behind the assassination attempt, we’ll even find your brother for you~ We have some people on the inside already, it won’t be difficult.” Viktor hummed, smiling lightly with his cheek resting on Yuuri’s head. “I still want you, my lovely Yuuri, even though you’ve been a bit naughty today.”

Yuuri was speechless. He didn’t even know what to think. He could only stare at the ground and wonder what on earth Viktor was thinking.

The general muttered under his breath, “Young people. I think it’s about time I retire. I’m getting too old for this.”

It was then that the guards moved to take Yuuri out of the room, but Viktor looked at them sharply. 

“I’ll take him up to his room and lock him in. He’s mine, so I’ll take responsibility.”

Yuuri turned his head to look up at Viktor. “Maste-Vi-Viktor! I’m responsible for my own actions! I apologize for what I’ve done, but none of it can be attributed to you!” 

Somewhere in the back of Viktor’s mind, he thought to himself that the little outburst was adorable, but he was a little more focused on the guards who were advancing on his Yuuri. Thankfully they noticed the irritated scent he was emitting and backed off. He did, however, force himself to allow them to tie Yuuri’s hands in front of him.

Viktor waved to his father, who waved back at him, and exited the room with Yuuri in tow. The slaves beyond the door looked at both of them in disbelief. The new slave had actually tried and failed to assassinate the master of the house. It was big news and prime gossip for the servant. He saw Minako looking at him incredulously, and he turned away in shame. They treasured the general. Of course they would feel angry and betrayed. 

They passed the other slaves by with Viktor’s hand on his shoulder. His master smiled at him, but it wasn’t as reassuring as it was probably meant to be. Viktor’s grip was just a little too tight, and Yuuri found that he couldn't wait to get to his room. 

While Yuuri wallowed in his anxiety, Viktor looked down at the boy before him. Yuuri couldn't run away now, right? Somehow he felt that Yuuri might decide to disappear on him while his back was turned. He felt an odd need to tie him up and keep him close to make sure Yuuri didn't go anywhere. A being as soft and earnest as Yuuri had to be protected from the filth of the world after all, and some worthless bastards had already dared to touch what was his. 

It hurt even more to think that said worthless bastards had made his Yuuri so desperate and afraid. A fire ignited somewhere inside him when he remembered how Yuuri trembled as he talked about them. His desire to eradicate them grew even stronger. They would never threaten or blackmail Yuuri ever again. 

In the meantime, he would make sure that Yuuri was never too far from him. Maybe his concerns were unfounded, but he didn't want to test luck. 

Yuuri looked at him from the corner of his eye. His head stayed down, but Viktor noticed the subtle glance and the light tremors that shook Yuuri’s shoulder slightly. It came as a surprise when Yuuri spoke. 

“I… I don't deserve to be your slave. I'm sorry I ended up being a disappointment… You should find someone better.”

He could never repay Viktor for his kindness. This man had bought food and clothes for him with his own money and stood up for him even after Yuuri had almost poisoned his father. Yuuri couldn't believe a man like Viktor Nikiforov existed, but he knew that he didn't deserve to be in Viktor’s life. His actions would reflect badly on Viktor’s judgement, and the idea of ruining Viktor’s reputation was surprisingly painful.

Viktor sighed, looking up. “Then… You can repay me with your loyalty. I like you and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Besides, do you know what happens to secondhand slaves?”

Yuuri gulped and shook his head. Suddenly Viktor stopped to hug him tight. The two were alone, and the hall was quiet.

Viktor breathed him in, nosing his scent glands. Yuuri was slightly taken aback, since Viktor usually didn’t go near them, but he stayed quiet. He wouldn’t deny Viktor this, but heat crept into his cheeks, and suddenly the act felt a little too intimate.

“Secondhand slaves get sold for cheap on the market. You would probably get sold to some depraved creep and end up beaten and malnourished. I could never let that happen to you.” He tightened his grip on Yuuri, holding him a little closer and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve anything that’s happened to you.” He ran his hand over the curve of Yuuri’s hip and basked in the warmth that Yuuri gave off. Even the years they’d been apart hadn’t taken away the warmth that Viktor remembered. 

Yuuri pushed at Viktor’s chest with his bound hands to make some space between them. “But Viktor, I tried to kill your father! How can you be so forgiving to someone like me?” 

Viktor released him to stare into his eyes. 

“Maybe you didn’t remember, but I owe you for my time in Yutopia.” Yuuri blinked at him. “At this estate, all the slaves eventually work their way out of servitude and reclaim their rights as human beings. They deserve it, of course, but everyone who walks into this house as a slave leaves eventually. Even the ones who choose to stay a little longer than they have to. They all end up leaving, but I have to stay behind.” 

Viktor looked down at Yuuri with a faraway smile. “When I saw you in that crowd of slaves, I just knew it had to be fate...”

Viktor trailed off, but Yuuri was still waiting to hear the rest of what Viktor had to say. A moment passed and Viktor hadn’t said anything though, so Yuuri took the initiative to say, “... Viktor, I was two years old when you came to my village. How could you owe me anything?”

Viktor gently pulled Yuuri’s shoulders closer, pushing their foreheads together. “You gave me life, Yuuri. You saved me.”

Yuuri certainly didn’t remember doing that. What could he have possibly done as a chubby toddler? He was about to ask for further elaboration, but then Viktor continued speaking.

“I… I had just lost my mother at the time, and my father brought me along on his trip because he knew I’d just get depressed if I stayed home. He was hoping to cheer me up so that I could try to move on, but then I got lost in the woods.”

So that was why he never saw the general’s wife. He focused on raising Viktor and never remarried. 

“They said I stopped smiling for a while after my mom died. I was six years old when I met you, but you were the purest, most innocent being I’d ever encountered. Even then your scent calmed me.” His eyes went somewhere far away again. 

“When I got lost in the woods, I wandered around for hours without food or water. I felt just about ready to die when you found me there. Apparently I was just outside the border of your village. You had been crawling around, chasing squirrel when no one was watching. Later when your parents went looking for you, they found us together, and you had fallen asleep beside me.” 

Yuuri blushed madly. Just how stupid was he as a child?

“After that, you clung to me all the time. You followed me around, smiled at me, and took a particular liking to my hair. At least that’s what I’m guessing it was with how much you pulled on it.” Viktor chuckled, and Yuuri muttered a quiet “sorry.” Viktor gave another laugh and continued, “but somehow it made me happy. You made me feel needed and loved… Even though my mother was gone, I wasn’t lonely anymore.” He took the younger one’s hand and held it to his cheek. “The five days I spent in Yutopia were the happiest I had ever had. It was the first time I had been happy since my mother left us forever.”

Little baby Yuuri had given him the life and love that he never thought he would have again, and never really did have again after he left the village. The child who had clung to him during his stay in the village had loved him unconditionally in the most innocent way possible. 

“I was on the verge of tears when I had to go home, and you held onto me and begged me not to go.” He sighed. “I really wanted to bring you home with me, but I couldn’t.” With a wistful smile, Viktor acknowledged that Yuuri would never know how it felt to see him again at the castle after so many years of separation. Yuuri would never know how it felt to bring him back to the estate and learn that the adorable little baby that Viktor had met so long ago had grown into a hard working boy with expressive eyes. Yuuri would never know how much it hurt to see him pull back and close himself off when Viktor got close. 

Viktor moved forward and Yuuri was surprised when he kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “I promised myself that I would come back when you were older, but it looks like I was too late.”

At the reminder of the fate of his village, Yuuri felt a pang of sadness. It hurt to remember that he would never see Yuuko or Mari or his mom or- 

“Viktor, I am so sorry. I almost took your father’s… I’m sorry.” 

The general was Viktor’s only family. Yuuri realized that he of all people should have known how cruel and heartbreaking that loss would have been. He was on the verge of tears.

“But, my brother…”

Viktor smiled reassuringly. “We’ll save your brother. In return, I ask that you pledge your loyalty to the Empire, especially to me.”

The hall was quiet for a while, the boy shut his eyes, savoring the moment for a while. When he opened his eyes and looked back at Viktor, the boy was giving him determined look. 

“If you save him, then I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Viktor.”

Viktor hugged him tight, his voice trembling and shaky. He was almost childlike. “Promise? Don’t ever leave me, Yuuri. Stay close to me whether you end up being an alpha, beta, or omega.”

Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s neck. Viktor still wanted him.

“I promise I won’t leave you.”

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat, and both of them jumped out of the hug. There stood Minako at the end of the hall.

Yuuri quickly stepped forward. “Mi-minako-sensei! I-I’m sorry to have disappointed you! I-“

“I’ve heard what happened,” she said, touching her forehead with a frown. “And I know you had your reasons. Just give us time, we aren't mad at you, Yuuri.” 

Minako bit her lips, “It’s just, the general is like a father to all of us. We’ve all lost our parents, and he took us in.”

Yuuri looked even more guilty than before. Viktor smelled the distress coming off of him and pulled him to his side. 

“Minako, I’m putting him under house arrest. Could you please watch him for me?” Viktor asked her seriously.

She sighed. “Aren't you scared we’ll poison your precious boy here?”

Viktor smiled chillingly. “You won’t. You like him too.”

She gave a smile as answer. “You know me.” She walked past them, and Viktor turned Yuuri around and pushed him forward lightly.

“Follow her, she’ll tell you what to do.”

Yuuri walked hesitantly, but he bowed to Viktor before leaving and followed Minako to the end of the hall.

When Viktor was left alone, the hall became quiet again. The world outside the window was dark, and the sound of trees rustling in the cold wind was the only sound to be heard. Viktor turned on his heels and began making his way back to the dining room. He covered his mouth, unable to help but smile. 

‘Finally. I have you. Now you can’t run from me. You promised.’

He stopped to stare to the moon through the window. It was beautiful, but a cloud passed over it, and the night sky turned even darker than before. Viktor touched his forehead, still smiling.

‘And I’ll make sure you keep that promise, Yuuri. That's MY promise.’

 

...

 

Someday all of them would leave him. Just like his mother. His beloved mother who smelled like flowers. She was sweet and calming and Viktor would miss her forever. He remembered nuzzling her scent glands one last time before they took her body away. 

She didn’t smell like anything. 

She had been sick. She had a weak body, and even the kingdom’s best doctors couldn't save her in the end. After her death, his father turned cold. He barely talked to him anymore, always too busy with work to spend time with his son. 

His heart felt empty.

It was almost a year after his mother’s death that his father suddenly approached him. 

“Viktor, we’re going on a trip to a city on the outskirts of the Empire. You need to leave the house and get some air.”

There wasn't much discussion. His father said so, and he went. 

When they reached the place, he was left alone while the bigger men set up camp. Viktor decided to go for a walk to alleviate his boredom. During his exploration, he stumbled across a little lake with a nearby trail that he followed further and further into the woods. When the trail ended, he found himself in the middle of nowhere. The moon was out, and the sky was dark. He can’t see the trail anymore, and the trees kept him from seeing anything else. 

He was lost. There was no other way to put it. Viktor tried to call for his father, but he heard nothing in response. Viktor traveled a little further, but before he knew it, he was even more lost than before. The bushes seemed thicker, and the area seemed untouched. He was in the middle of a dark forest with no light and no shelter. Worse, he was starting to notice a distinct lack of food and water too. He had eaten practically nothing since this morning, and he was starting to feel a little weak. Viktor walked until his feet couldn't support him anymore. He lost count of how many times he fell and eventually just gave up and laid on the ground. 

Suddenly fatigue caught up to him. The autumn wind was cold and biting, but nevertheless it was getting hard to stay awake. He curled up under a tree and looked up to see an owl watching him curiously. 

At least he had found another living being. The forest was scary, and the sound of a wolf howling on the far side of the woods was terrifying. The boy slowly closed his eyes. Would his mom be waiting for him if he gave in? 

 

… 

 

The next time he woke up, the sun was high in the sky. He realized he wasn't in the woods where he had fallen asleep, but instead in a traditional looking house. 

He was laying on a thick mattress like thing, which was a nice upgrade from the cold, grassy ground he had lost consciousness on. Viktor was ready to stand up and search for his father again when he smelled something in the air. 

A person’s scent. Viktor looked to his side.

There was a baby curled up beside him, sleeping soundly. He smelled sweet, like flowers, but not quite the same flowers that his mom had smelled like. He lightly touched the baby’s soft cheeks, and the baby moved a bit, furrowing his eyebrows. 

How cute.

Viktor wanted to ruffle his dark hair, which looked so soft and fluffy. Kind of like the rest of him. The baby’s hair shined where the light hit it. When Viktor tried to pat his head, a pair of big brown eyes suddenly fluttered open. Viktor’s cheeks blushed a soft pink, and the baby eyed Viktor questioningly for what must have been a full minute. 

Viktor tried to smile. “Hello. I’m Viktor.”

The baby only stared, tilting his head. 

Suddenly he feel his cheeks grew hotter, the baby look so cute and innocent when he did that.

“My name is Viktor,” he repeated. “Who are you?”

Suddenly the baby giggled happily, crawling to his lap, and then his hand was in Viktor’s hair. He was playing with it, swishing it and twirling it… And Viktor let him do it. He couldn't possibly take the smile off this baby’s face by yanking his hair away. The baby gripped the hair softly before rubbing it over his cheeks, giggling happily.

“ii tor- I to-r” the baby let out happy sounds. 

Viktor’s heart clenched when he realized that the baby trying to say his name. “Viktor,” he repeated for the baby’s benefit. Unconsciously, his lips widened into a smile. It was weird since he rarely smiled these days, but he couldn't really help it right now. The child was just so small, so cute, so innocent...

Suddenly the baby brought a chunk of hair to his mouth and Viktor paled. 

“No, no, you’ll choke on that…” He was ready to pulled his soaked hair away when the door was suddenly opened, revealing a woman with kind eyes on the other side. Her expression turned panicked when she saw her baby trying to eat her guest’s hair. 

“Yuuri! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, please forgive my son!” she pulled her son back, but then Yuuri started to cry.

“Ii- tor! I-tor!” he tried to wiggle out of her arms. Viktor laughed awkwardly and gestured to show that he didn’t mind. As soon as Yuuri was on the ground, he crawled back to Viktor and nestled in Viktor’s lap. 

Yuuri smelled really nice. Viktor felt calm and relaxed in the face of the baby’s happiness … Viktor patted Yuuri’s head. Somehow he felt the happiness creeping into him too.

“I’m sorry for my son’s behavior, he’s usually so shy around people.” She sighed, resigning herself to her son’s behavior. 

Viktor smiled at her. “It’s okay. He’s cute, and he seems to like me.” He lifted the baby a little and nuzzled his cheek against the smaller one’s. Yuuri giggled delightedly at the contact. 

Suddenly he remembered his situation and quickly bowed his head at Yuuri’s mother. 

“I’m sorry, my name is Viktor! May I know where I am? I got lost yesterday, and I'm sure my father is looking for me right now.” 

The woman in front of him chuckled. “Please, relax! You're in Yutopia, our humble village. We found you unconscious yesterday in the woods not too far from our house.”

The woman looked down at her son with a smile. “Actually, Yuuri’s the one who found you. We were surprised to find you there, lying in the middle of the woods. We went out looking for him, and you could imagine our surprise when we found him sleeping there next to you. We thought he had found a corpse and we nearly had a heart attack.”

Viktor chuckled, he looked down and patted Yuuri’s head. He ruffled Yuuri’s soft raven hair and relished in the cloud like feeling on his fingers. He kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, for saving my life.” Viktor patted his head again, savoring Yuuri’s smell. Maybe it was a little strange, but he couldn't get enough. 

The baby smiled at him and patted his cheek in response. 

“My name is Hiroko, and the little one here is Yuuri,” the woman said, introducing them both. “He seems to like your hair, and you smell different from us. Maybe that’s why he's so attached.”

Viktor chuckled, “I can see that.” Yuuri was nuzzling the crook of his neck and tickling his cheek with his hair when Viktor’s stomach suddenly growled. The sound made Yuuri touch his belly with questioning look. 

Hiroko giggled a bit. “Would you like something to eat?”

Viktor bit his lip, embarrassed, “I’m sorry... I don't want to impose…” 

Hiroko stood up slowly. “Oh don't worry about that! I'll be right back.” 

“Th-thank you.”

The woman smiled before closing the door silently. 

Viktor felt another poke at his belly. Yuuri was still there, hugging his belly softly. Viktor curled around his front, engulfing the baby in gentle bear hug.

“You smell sooo nice, Yuuri.”

The baby simply rubbed his cheek on Viktor’s shirt with a contented sigh.

The room was silent, and the sun rays pierced through the space between the sliding door and the wall. He patted Yuuri’s hair, the boy now sleeping peacefully on top of him. His breathing was deep and even, and the breeze that came through the crack in the window smelled like autumn, mixed with the baby’s scent.

It was only the two of them inside that room, and Viktor felt something that he couldn't quite describe. His heart was lighter, and his mind was at ease. If he were older, then he would have said that the feeling was akin to peacefulness or contentedness, but somehow far beyond both of them. 

At that time, he simply wondered if this feeling had a name.


	4. At the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly about the plot, then going back and forth between Yuuri and Yurio PoV. And a little bonus at the end *cough. I hope you still enjoy it :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I made a doodle of baby Yuuri in my [tumblr](http://rinsairi.tumblr.com/post/158225554916/doodle-baby-yuuri-from-my-fic-where-our-heart) lol I hope you like it and this new chapter :')
> 
> Thank you for your beta @ninjassasin8 I really like it XD
> 
> And thank you a lot for the kudos, kind comment you guys gave for this fic it made me want to write faster ^^ last, I hope you enjoy this chapter see you in next chapter :D

Chapter 4

“Yuuri, I’ll go bald if you keep pulling my hair like that!”

Viktor was practically wailing as Yuuri giggled, silver locks in hand. The toddler really seemed to love his hair… Hiroko had scolded her child for it, but it seemed that nothing could stop Yuuri from claiming a few strands for himself whenever possible. Even when he wasn’t playing with Viktor’s hair, Yuuri had a tendency to cling to Viktor constantly. The two were inseparable only a few hours after meeting each other. 

Yuuri loved the feathery feeling of Viktor’s hair and giggled because it tickled his cheeks. At some point his two year old mind must have figured that something so soft and pretty was bound to taste good too, but he quickly found that he was very wrong. At the very least Hiroko managed to pull Yuuri away before he choked, but she didn’t let either of them go without a stern, motherly scolding. 

Out in the backyard, Viktor sat facing the woods that surrounded the village. Yuuri was on the ground chasing chickens, and Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Perhaps he should scoop him up and make sure he didn’t run into the woods, but he didn’t really want to stop listening to Yuuri’s laughter. He could let him play just a little longer...

Honestly, he wished they could just stay like this forever. Viktor hadn’t felt so at peace in a long time. Sitting there, in the backyard of a kind couple with a giggling child, Viktor felt like his troubles and his worries were too distant to bother him. They may as well have never existed. 

What would it be like, he wondered? To be able to watch Yuuri grow up and never leave his side? To him, Yuuri was like an angel sent by his mother to bring happiness back into his life. He didn't want to leave him. 

Viktor stared absently into space, lost in thought. It wasn’t until Yuuri tripped over a twig and cried out in surprise that Viktor realized he had unknowingly walked past the edge of the forest. He was still chasing a squawking chicken.

“Yuuri!” Viktor almost stumbled over his feet. “Are you ok? Be careful, you could hurt yourself!”

But Yuuri didn’t stop moving. After his initial cry of surprise, he simply pushed himself up and walked over to a tree branch. Something caught his eye, and as the chicken began making its way back towards the house, Yuuri ran further into the woods. Despite his size, he was surprisingly fast, and Viktor had to run to catch him. To Viktor’s surprise, there was a beautiful bluebird on a high branch.

“Bi-d! Bwid!” His small baby hands pointed up at the bird, and his shining eyes looked at Viktor. 

“B-id for i-tor!” he exclaimed happily. 

Viktor blinked. He quickly scooped Yuuri off the ground and into his arms, not even caring about the dirt now staining his front side. “You wanted to give the bird to me?” 

Yuuri smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Aww Yuuri!” He kissed Yuuri’s chubby cheeks, hugging him but taking care not to suffocate the child. Yuuri giggled at the feeling of Viktor’s hair on his face. 

“Oove ii-tor!” Viktor was sure his heart stopped. He hugged Yuuri tighter, pressing him close to his chest. “... Do you really mean that…?”

“Un! Uui ove i-tor!”

The older of the two broke into a wide smile. He buried his face in Yuuri’s neck and said, “I love Yuuri too!” He pulled back and shifted the baby in his arms. “Maybe I could come back some day when I’m older? When you can talk more and I can take you to see places outside the village?” 

Tilting his head a little, Yuuri showed that he had no idea what Viktor was saying. Viktor sighed. 

“Well, let’s talk about it some other time. I wish I could stay until you were big enough to talk…”

Viktor found that his own words were somewhat disheartening. Sure he could wish to stay here all he wanted, but he knew that he would have to leave eventually. His father was still looking for him, and he had responsibilities at home. He would have to say goodbye to Yuuri eventually, and he didn’t know when or if he would have the time to come back. After next summer, he would enter school and attend until he could move on to military school, which he knew he wouldn’t leave until he was at least twenty.

A breeze blew by, and Yuuri hugged him close to escape some of the cold. The autumn wind was surprisingly chilling. 

Viktor kissed his forehead. “I’ll succeed my father someday, and I’ll make you proud.” He looked into the other’s warm eyes. “Please wait for me Yuuri. I’ll come back, I promise.”

The other simply smiled, oblivious. He pointed at the bird again. “Fwap fwap!” 

“Yes Yuuri, birds can fly. They can go anywhere they want...”

Viktor looked up as the bird took to the sky. It let out a call that was answered by some other bird in the distance.

‘If I were a bird then I could fly anywhere I wanted... I could fly back to Yuuri whenever I wanted.’ He smiled bitterly at the thought. It was a false hope that he couldn’t linger on for too long. The world was full of rules and obligations, and Viktor had to follow them.

No matter how much they suffocated him.

 

...

 

The blond boy had lost his appetite. It had been three days, and he still didn’t know what had happened to his brother. Eating was simply unbearable when he didn’t even know whether Yuuri could do the same. Suddenly the click of the lock being turned caught his attention.

Otabek.

Yuri jumped at him, almost knocking over the lunch he had brought. He had almost given up on learning about Yuuri through this guy. He simply never talked. Was he mute? Or was he just ignoring him?

“Hey! Where’s Yuuri?! Where did my brother go?!” 

He pulled on the other boy’s shirt, sounding incredibly menacing despite his short stature. 

Unfortunately, his tone wasn't fazing Otabek. The other boy simply stared at him coolly, making Yuri back down and groan in frustration. Without changing his expression at all, Otabek pushed the hand off his collar like nothing had happened. He put the tray of food down on the table and gestured for Yuri to eat. 

Yuri crossed his arms stubbornly. “I’m not eating until I hear where Yuuri is!”

Otabek stared at him for a moment. They both stared each other down for a good minute before Otabek spun on his heels and took a step closer to the door.

“I won’t talk if you don’t eat.”

He regarded Yuri from the corner of his eye, not turning around completely. His hand rested on the doorknob as he waited for Yuri response. 

There was another beat of silence, and then this time Yuri was the first to cave. Angrily, he walked over to the table and shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth. 

“Fine! Look! I’m eating! Where’s Yuuri?!”

“Finish that first, then I’ll talk.”

Yuri clicked his tongue. He generally hated being told what to do, but he could force himself to swallow his pride if it was for his brother. With more reluctance than he thought himself capable of, he scarfed down the bowl on the table.

Everything was scraped off the bowl in record time. He set it down on the tray with a satisfying clack. 

“So?”

He looked at Otabek expectantly. Finally Otabek turned around and took a seat at the edge of Yuri’s bed. 

“Yuuri Katsuki is no longer here. He’s on mission, and he demanded that you be treated well while he was gone. We don’t know when he’ll be back.”

Yuri frowned. “Mission? What kind of mission— Wait. Did that bastard force him into this?! Where did he go?!”

Otabek looked up at the ceiling, hesitating for a moment.

“The Capital.”

“The Capital?! But that’s so far from here! What kind of mission is this?! That idiot!”

Otabek simply shook his head, indicating that he didn’t know. As Otabek looked on impassively, Yuri cursed and muttered as he paced the room.

“Don’t worry, your brother doesn’t seem stupid.”

“How can I not worry! Sure he’s not always stupid, but sometimes he’s stupidly reckless! When I’m the one in trouble especially—” 

A realization hit him. A mission? In the Capital? Knowing Yuuri, there was no way he’d agree to be separated from him if he could help it. Obviously they had threatened Yuuri and used him as a hostage to blackmail Yuuri into doing something… His brother simply cared too much. 

“That idiot better come back safe and alive or I’ll find his ghost and kill him a second time!” 

“…” 

Otabek wanted to say something, but Yuri had turned his back to him. Obviously he wanted to be alone. Otabek took the hint and walked over to the door, ready to turn the knob when-

“Uh, wait! Please tell me when Yuuri comes back. Or if anything else happens around here…”

The other one nodded, and Yuri appeared to struggle with his next words. 

“And... um... Th-thank you, for telling me about Yuuri.”

Otabek froze, but then nodded stoically, and Yuri could somehow see that he was a little more relaxed than before. 

Maybe they could be friends. 

 

...

 

“Viktor sir, we need him to distract the enemy. Please just stop being stubborn, and if something goes wrong, then we can always find you another-”

Viktor slapped the table, staring dangerously at the other soldier. 

“I’d advise you to watch what you want to say about Yuuri. You could never find me a ‘replacement’ for him, and don’t forget, he’s mine. I decide whether he stays or goes, and he’s staying.”

“Don’t you think the boy wants to go?" Viktor turned to his father dangerously. 

"His brother is still stuck with those thieves, and you saw how he was in the dining room. If I were him, I would feel cheated if I didn’t get to play a part in taking revenge on those bastards.” Konstantine tried to reason with his son, but sometimes Viktor was incredibly stubborn.

“Besides, with his brother under their thumb, they’re probably confident that Yuuri won’t turn on them. If he goes in first and lulls them into a false sense of security, we could overtake the group with the least amount of innocent blood spilled. We can’t increase the risk just because you want to keep babying Yuuri.”

Viktor clenched his teeth. “You forget, I did suggest a plausible plan that doesn’t require Yuuri to play a part,” he argued. In truth, he really didn’t want to admit that including Yuuri in any plan, his own or otherwise, would significantly reduce the risk involved. Viktor was a lot more concerned about the risk that Yuuri would be taking by throwing himself onto a future battlefield. 

The general wasn’t having any of it. He stared his son down sternly.

“Viktor, this is unlike you. I understand that you want him to be safe, but having him in the plan gives us the best chance of success! I didn’t want it to come to this, but if you continue to refuse to allow him to go without giving a convincing reason or a better plan, then I will reject your request to put him in military school. I’m still the general, Viktor, and I have the final say in that.”

That was checkmate. Viktor and his father both knew that he couldn’t do either of those things.

“...Fine. But I will ask that you take whatever measures you have to in order to keep him safe. If you agree to that, then I’ll agree to any plan you decide on.”

The General sighed and waved his hand dismissively. 

“Fine, fine, just call Yuuri. He’ll need to hear the plan.” 

Viktor left the room to do just that, but he did so with a frown. He didn’t like the possibility of Yuuri getting hurt, but even worse, he didn’t know what he could do about it. 

 

 

...

 

 

“So you’ll return to the village, looking exhausted, and then you’ll tell your old master that you’ve killed the general.” The soldier in his late forties spoke seriously, and Yuuri nodded in determined affirmation. 

“We’ll spread rumors about the general being killed to a nearby village,” he continued before moving to the other table where a map laid.

Some other soldier added, “We’ll need two days to prepare. Once you’ve reported the general’s death, we have a man on the inside who’s been instructed to escape with you and your brother. He’ll find you.”

Again, Yuuri nodded. He was incredibly nervous, but at the same time he was incredibly thankful that they had remembered his brother. He would have to thank Viktor later. Doing this was so much better than going back alone and regretting all his actions. 

Viktor, who had been standing next to him, turned to look at him with concern. “Yuuri, you know I’m against this… But I genuinely believe that you can do this.” Yuuri smiled at him in response.

“It’s ok Viktor, I’m just glad there’s something I can do. A mission like this makes me feel a little less useless, and I can only hope that I’ll be able to repay you for the kindness you’ve shown me. I just hope I don’t disappoint you again.”

His concern for Yuuri’s safety and wellbeing aside, Viktor didn’t like the idea of anyone considering Yuuri “useless,” especially not Yuuri himself. 

Yuuri didn’t seem to notice Viktor’s displeasure as he gave a determined look. “If this plan works, then we can save Yurio. I’ll do whatever I can to make it work.”

Viktor smiled at him. “Yurio? Is that your brother’s name?”

Yuuri scratched his cheek. “Um, actually his name’s Yuri, but we call him ‘Yurio’ so people don’t get us mixed up.”

Viktor gave a heart shaped smile. “Two Yuris! Isn’t that funny? Does he have black hair like you?”

Yuuri waved his hand awkwardly. “Oh, no, he’s… adopted. He has blond hair and green eyes, but I still consider him family.”

Viktor smiled, suddenly feeling an urge to pat Yuuri’s hair endearingly. “I can see that. You seem to really love him.”

Yuuri smiled wistfully. “Well, we only have each other now, and I promised to take care of him. I would do anything for him.”

Everyone had turned to discussing the number of soldiers they should bring, but Viktor still had something he wanted to say to the boy next to him. 

“Yuuri, you need to love yourself more.”

Yuuri looked up at him with an unconvinced expression. Honestly, what was there to love? He had a plain face, gained weight easily, got anxious, totally lacked self esteem... Besides, how could he love himself when he was so weak he couldn’t protect Yurio on his own?

Viktor frowned at Yuuri’s expression and commented, “You seem to have an issue with that.” Yuuri bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. 

Luckily he didn’t need to. Viktor suddenly moved in and cheerily exclaimed, “but worry not!”he put an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and smiled. 

“I’m here to love you enough for the both of us~.”

Yuuri eyes widened in disbelief and embarrassment. Had Viktor forgotten that his soldiers were still in the room!? 

“V-Viktor! What are you saying?!”

The other man smirked. “I said what I meant, Yuuri. Was there something to misunderstand?” 

“Ah- But- I-“

“Viktor, sir! We need you to look over this formation here.” Viktor sighed in exasperation, but he turned to look at the plan on the table.

As the discussion went on, Yuuri had to work to focus, but he managed to understand the gist of the plan. Eventually all the specifics were sorted out and the general dismissed everyone, but he held Viktor back to talk about a few extra things. 

There was no way Viktor meant what he said. At least, there’s no way he meant it in the way Yuuri was interpreting it… 

Yes, that must’ve been it. Clearly Viktor meant “love” in some sense that Yuuri simply didn't understand. Yuuri dismissed his concerns and turned his focus to his future meeting with his old master. He would have to look convincing if he wanted to pull this off...

 

...

 

Over the next several days, Yuri waited fervently for some kind of news. Every time Otabek came in, the first thing he asked was whether there had been any news on Yuuri. Almost always, Otabek had no updates to give. He did give Yuri a few bits of gossip and news though. 

Today wasn’t looking too different. Otabek walked through the door with his usual tray and Yuri scrambled off the bed to get to him. 

“Has there been any news on my brother?” 

Otabek stared at him for a minute before sighing, “none.” Yuri’s heart fell a little, but Otabek went on. “But there seems to be a rumor going around. Apparently the Empire’s best general was killed recently, and nobody knows who the culprit is.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. The general? As in, one of cleverest and best protected men in the Empire?

No way.

Unfortunately, the possible death of Viktor Nikiforov’s father wasn’t the kind of news that he wanted to hear. He would have cared a lot more if he were back at home and hearing about it on the news next to his brother, but he had bigger concerns right now. What about this mystery mission was keeping Yuuri so long anyway...

“I gave you the news, now eat.”

Reluctantly, Yuri walked over to the table and took a bite. 

“My brother… he’ll be back, right?” Yuri asked tentatively. He really missed Yuuri. This room was suffocating and so was being in the dark about the only family member he had left. His family had been the only ones to take him in and accept him despite his rash words and rough demeanor. 

He almost shed tears upon remembering that. Otabek frowned slightly at the wall. “I can’t promise you that, but it’s possible.”

Surprisingly, Yuri didn’t say anything more. He simply nodded and took another bite of his food. 

Otabek sighed in relief. He didn’t know what he would have done if Yuri had actually started crying. It was a strange sight really, to see the boy close to tears. The Yuri that he had come to know didn’t seem like the type to cry over anything.

Otabek smiled a little when Yurio finished his food. Yuri returned the tray to Otabek, who picked it up with a curt nod. Although the food was bland, it served its purpose and made him feel full. He’d have to be strong when Yuuri got back after all. 

Yuri looked out the window. He wished it wasn’t tightly locked for a number of reasons, but mostly because he missed fresh air. He missed the smell of the outdoors and the background sounds that nature provided. 

“You have the eyes of a soldier.” 

The words made Yuri snap his head back over to Otabek. He processed the older boy’s words and scoffed. 

“Someday when I’m older, I plan to be a real soldier. I’m gonna grow big and strong so I can protect Yuuri.”

For a minute, Otabek simply looked at him wordlessly. Then, “It’s good to have a dream. Hold onto it. Maybe someday you’ll reach it.”

Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise. It was weird to hear Otabek say something more motivational than “eat your food.”

“I will,” Yuri said. Suddenly he was blushing a little, unsure about his next words. “And- uh- thanks. You know, for the news. I- um- you- t-thank you.” He was still struggling with expressing gratitude. 

Otabek stared for another minute, wordlessly. 

“W-what are you looking at?!” he peeked through his bangs to glare at Otabek. The older of the two simply inclined his head with the same expression he always had on. 

“You’re welcome.” And with that, he opened the door and left.

Maybe they really could be friends.

 

...

 

Yuuri was walking back to his room when a pair of hands suddenly pulled him through one of the doors. It was empty, without any beds or desks or chairs to speak of, but Yuuri only got a second to take it in before he was engulfed in a hug from behind. 

“V-Viktor?” his scent was in the air.

Viktor said nothing in response. He simply breathed in the skin on Yuuri’s neck and murmured incoherently.

“What happened?” Yuuri tried again. He tried to wiggle out of Viktor’s arms too, but Viktor kept him in place. Yuuri sighed in resignation. 

“Yuuri, make sure you’ll come back to me, okay?”

His voice was muffled against Yuuri’s skin, but Yuuri heard Viktor clearly enough to nod awkwardly in response. 

“I-I’ll do my best...”

Viktor let out a low groan, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s. 

“Yuuri, I don’t even care about the mission… Just, please come back safely. If something goes wrong then just hide until it’s over. Someone will find you, I’ve already contacted them.” He tightened his hug. “Please don’t leave me. There are still so many things I haven’t been able to do with you.”

Yuuri smiled lightly. “Alright Viktor, calm down,” Yuuri said, patting his arm. “I won’t be gone for that long. I’ll come back.”

Viktor suddenly spun Yuuri to face him. “Your old master, did he do something to you? You look terrified whenever you mention him.”

With his careful eye, Viktor didn’t missed the way Yuuri flinched unconsciously. He didn’t get much more of response though. Yuuri averted his eyes, apparently adamant about not saying anything. Viktor slid a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to face him. Yuuri was forced to look into those worried, tender blue eyes.

“He did something to you, didn’t he?” Viktor asked again.

Yuuri looked off to the side again, willing his teeth to unclench.

“You can tell me, Yuuri. The more charges I can press, the harsher the punishment he can be sentenced to.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Trying to calm his mind, Yuuri shut his eyes. 

He was definitely up for providing whatever evidence Viktor needed against his old master, but Yuuri couldn't help but grit his teeth at his memories with the bastard. He wasn't completely comfortable talking about them and needed a moment. 

“I hate him.” 

His breathing became heavier as he tried to speak. 

“He… raped so many unpresented slaves… they were all traumatized... He laughed when he talked about seeing terror in their eyes…”

Viktor patted Yuuri’s back soothingly, but as he attempted to calm the black haired boy, he felt his own chest tighten. Did that bastard touch his Yuuri?!

“Some of the alphas tried to fight back, but he killed anyone that resisted and forced rest of the alpha slaves to help with the village raids... They kidnap omegas too and kill their mates. They all end up as sex slaves, but they never last long... So many pregnant omegas were killed or left to starve to death…”

Viktor growled a bit when he heard that. He was right to disband that group. The real question was whether he was right to let Yuuri go back to that monster’s den. 

“He likes pretty ones, so I was scared he might go after my brother, but we came to an agreement. At the very least he didn't touch my brother while I was there.”

Viktor paled a little at that. He didn't offer himself in his brother’s place, did he…?

“Yuuri, did that man...” Viktor had to stop mid sentence to contain his anger and jealousy. He didn't know how he would react if he learned that someone else took Yuuri’s first time. 

“N-no! I got lucky... He just forced me into some blow jobs and groped me… he wanted me to ‘seduce the general’ with ‘purity,’ or something, but obviously he didn't know much about your father.”

The thought was revolting, but Viktor focused on the first part of what Yuuri said. This guy had forced Yuuri’s head between his legs and touched him like that too? It seemed that somebody really wanted to lose an arm and a leg. Viktor almost chuckled darkly, but he controlled his voice with Yuuri still in front of him. 

“Yuuri, I can still terminate the plan if you don’t want to go back. Honestly I don't want you anywhere near that bastard at all. I’ll go speak with father right now, actually.” Viktor was about to turn on his heels, but Yuuri grabbed his uniform and stopped him. 

“Yuuri?”

“It's ok Viktor, I'm not a child. Being groped once or twice isn't a big deal, I can handle this.” 

Viktor clenched his teeth. He knew how these bandits operated, but to hear his sweet, innocent Yuuri who he had known as a child say such a thing… It made the pit of his stomach feel hot and fueled the possessive anger he had been feeling since Yuuri started talking. 

Maybe it wasn't a big deal for Yuuri, but couldn't he see how much Viktor cared?

“You might not think it's a big deal, but I'm worried! You're mine, and I don't like the idea of someone else touching you! Only I have the right to do that!”

Yuuri was surprised to hear that, but Viktor’s words pierced his pride. He wasn't an object, he wanted to say. He wanted to retaliate by saying that he wasn't anyone’s to touch or belong to… Except he was. He was a slave now after all. Suddenly he wanted to cry. 

Viktor leaned in and touched Yuuri’s chest lightly before putting a hand over the curve of Yuuri’s hip and keeping the other firmly around his waist. He snuck under the cover of Yuuri’s shirt and savored of softness of the skin there. Before long he was kneading the side of Yuuri’s hip and nosing the spot just behind his scent glands, drowning in the scent of his Yuuri. 

“V-viktor! Don’t-“ Yuuri flinched away a little, but Viktor’s grip held him tight. 

His Yuuri smelled so sweet.

Viktor growled lowly, and Yuuri shivered. 

“Where did he touch you?”

Yuuri was too scared to say anything. The alpha smelled angry, dangerous, and aroused. Suddenly Viktor’s hand was on his ass and squeezing hard.

“Here?” His voice was rough, but Yuuri still couldn't say a thing. He could only squirm uncomfortably at the touch. 

“Here?!” The hand moved to grab his thigh, slowly parting it and replacing the space with Viktor’s own leg. 

“Just tell me, Yuuri, and I'll erase any trace of him left behind.” His hand moved upwards now, sliding back up Yuuri’s chest until it found a little nub. Yuuri gasped, and Viktor almost groaned upon hearing how sensitive Yuuri was. He then moved to cup the soft side of his waist and pulled Yuuri flush to his chest. 

“Yuuri, I can't forgive them for touching you like that.” Because he was the only one who had the right to do this to Yuuri. His Yuuri. His angel. His everything.

Yuuri almost sobbed. He was petrified. Viktor was bigger than him, stronger than him, and he knew he had no way of getting out of this. 

“N-no, please, I don’t want this, M-master.”

Viktor flinched at the nickname. 

“Master… Please stop...”

How many times had he told Yuuri to stop calling him—

Viktor pulled away. 

He blinked rapidly and shook his head as he processed what just happened. His hormones had gotten the better of him, and primal possessiveness had taken over his mind. 

He was no better than Yuuri’s old master. 

He was the worst.

“I-I’m so sorry, Yuuri!” No matter how delectable Yuuri thighs or how arousing his body was, Viktor knew he had no right to force himself on Yuuri.

Viktor pulled his hand to his chest, noticing how Yuuri shivered ever so slightly. His lips were parted slightly, and his clothes looked a bit disheveled. Even now he found the sight incredibly sexy, but he couldn't help but feel guilty as well. He had done this to him. To his precious Yuuri. 

Viktor turned on his heels and walked briskly out of the room. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, and the door slammed shut behind him. 

He'd really done it now. Yuuri was probably terrified of him. People always praised him for being a genius, but Viktor didn't feel like anything except the world’s biggest idiot right now. 

His expression turned hard. The guards could smell the sadness and disappointment coming off of him in waves, and they murmured theories to each other about what might have happened. 

Viktor ignored them and kept walking, not even looking at the guards now trailing behind him with concern. 

Yuuri was leaving tomorrow. 

He just had to pray that Yuuri came back and let him apologize.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is facing his old master again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is mostly plan and plot, and I'm dying here writing the next one :')  
> and guess what! I just learned how to subscribe to a fic...  
> well...I'm quite new and had a trouble to find specific fic in this web.../cry but that's a huge difference for me and I'm so happy to learn that :')
> 
> thank you for the edit @ninjassasin8 it's good I really really like it!!! 
> 
> Okay I'm out of here, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Chapter 5

The forest was dark and scary. That was Yuuri’s main thought as he made his way through the bushes and trees. Viktor had gotten lost in these same woods all those years ago, hadn’t he? If this was bad for him, Yuuri couldn’t imagine how scary it must have been for a six year old child.

Walking on quietly, Yuuri ducked to avoid a low branch. The guide he was walking with would take him about half of the way there, but he would be on his own for the rest of the way. Yuuri wasn’t exactly looking forward to having only the sounds of snapping twigs and howling wind to accompany him...

“I think we’re almost at the path… If I go much further then they might notice me.” The guide, Emil, turned his head to face Yuuri, who was taking deep breaths. It was more apprehension and nervousness than exhaustion making him breathe hard. “If you go straight along the path, then you should get there without a problem.” Emil smiled encouragingly and patted Yuuri on the back. 

Yuuri smiled back at the alpha and gave a quiet “thank you.” Emil was a nice guy and probably the least intimidating alpha Yuuri had ever met. They waved briefly and went their separate ways.

With only the moon’s dim light to guide him, Yuuri found himself tripping often. The autumn breeze was chilling, especially through the ragged garments he had put on. 

The army was getting ready in the nearest village, still spreading the fake rumors and making last minute preparations. Viktor was with them. 

After the incident in the room, Yuuri had been subtly (or possibly not very subtly) avoiding him. During the day before he left with Emil, he always found some sort of excuse to avoid being alone in the same room as Viktor. He had been terrified after Viktor had pulled him into that room, but at the same time…

Viktor had considered his feelings. As soon as Yuuri said “stop,” Viktor had stepped back and stopped. And Yuuri had seen the look on Viktor’s face when he walked away too. Although he didn’t know what had come over Viktor, he respected him for being able to snap himself out of it. Unfortunately, he was now unsure of whether he’d ever be able to face Viktor again. He’d try to talk properly with him after he got Yurio back.

The boy continued walking cautiously through the forest. A faraway wolf’s howl made him freeze, but he forced himself to keep going until he reached a clearing. A curious owl looked down upon him as he searched for the path again, and every now and then the grass would rustle without the wind. Eventually he found the path that led him down the familiar route that he had known for years... The path that led to what remained of Yutopia, his precious village. 

“You can do this,” he said to himself. “Get Yurio. Get back to Viktor.” Yuuri quietly strengthened his resolve as he pressed onward. Eventually he saw the light of campfires in the distance. 

Surprisingly the gate was unguarded, but Yuuri quickly figured out why when he stumbled across a pair of thieves passed out nearby with empty bottles of beer in their hands. 

Admittedly, even now it was still painful to be reminded of what had happened to the place where he had grown up. The fact that the gang of thieves was now occupying it only added insult to injury. His heart stung when he looked around and remembered the villagers that used to walk these same streets.

He still remembered the night that his beautiful village had become hell. The bandits had come in quietly and burst into several houses at once. They'd taken prisoners and valuables before burning down houses and hanging the people who resisted too much. Almost everyone Yuuri had known while growing up was either dead or enslaved. Even Takeshi had been taken and sold off somewhere after Yuuko had died to protect their triplets. He hoped they were at least together somewhere… It was still heartbreaking to remember that his childhood friend, who should've lived a long happy life, was gone forever. She didn’t deserve to die so young.

Yuuri walked up to the front porch of his old house. The same house that his old master was now using as his own. It was disheartening, but he felt that his childhood home had been tainted forever. 

He was knocking on his front door now. There was a rustle of sound, and then the door opened. A big, bulky man stood in the doorway, staring down at him. His eyes were clearly filled with annoyance. 

Yuuri gulped and tried to calm down before speaking. “I-I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I have a report for the master.”

The man huffed in annoyance before grudgingly opening the door wider. Yuuri stepped in quietly and followed the man inside. As Yuuri stepped into the hallway, the man turn sharply to glare at him.

“Master is busy, so you’d better deliver the report first thing tomorrow. He’ll be angry if I knock now.”

Yuuri wanted to see Yurio as soon as he could, but he wouldn’t endanger the mission by acting rashly.

“O-okay. I’ll report tomorrow.” He nodded obediently. The man left him, and Yuuri watched until he disappeared around the corner. He considered knocking on his old master’s door anyway, but then decided against it. It was late, and he would rather not end up the object of his lust.

Yuuri walked on quietly, trying to avoid being noticed. He didn’t want to attract any attention. He made his way to the hallway that the bandits had made into sleeping grounds for unpresented and omega slaves to searched for an empty corner to spend the night. All around him, he could hear the snores of the other slaves who slept there. Eventually he spotted an empty place, but there were no blankets to be found anywhere.

Yuuri tried to curl in on himself for warmth and shut his eyes. The wind made the window rattle a bit, and the sound filled the air. 

Suddenly Yuuri missed his room back at the Nikiforov’s mansion. He had really taken the luxury of personal space, sheets, and pillows for granted, hadn’t he? He wondered what would happen if they actually succeeded… Would Viktor accept his brother into his house too? Or should he play it safe and run into the forest as soon as he and Yurio were united? But even without thinking about the idea for too long, Yuuri discarded the thought. The empire will found them, and if it didn’t, then Viktor would. Besides, he owed the man, a debt, and he could never look himself in the mirror if he broke a promise to Viktor after he crafted a plan to save his brother and eliminate their oppressors. He would stay by Viktor’s side until Viktor got tired of him. 

In truth, Yuuri thought that he could eventually get used to the idea of being a slave if Viktor was his master, even after their last conversation... Yuuri shook his head. No, he could come back to Viktor after he got Yurio. He wouldn’t disappoint him again. Everything could be settled when his brother was safe. 

Yuuri rested on his hand, but his body refused to fall asleep. His mind kept drifting…

Idly he remembered how Viktor had wanted to be his guide initially. Emil, a Captain with the best sense of direction, ended up leading him through the forest, but neither Emil’s presence nor Yuuri’s unspoken insistence on avoiding Viktor could stop the silver haired man from hugging him one last time before he left. Viktor had grasped him tight and seemed to never want to let go, and the general had to drag Viktor away and distract him so that Yuuri could leave quietly. 

The rest of the army would set up camp in the forest tomorrow morning, and they would attack at night. Tomorrow was his last chance to find Yurio before they arrived.

At some point, Yuuri forced himself to clear his mind. His feet ached and his exhausted body couldn’t keep up with the stress of his mind. Before he could figure anything out, he needed rest.

 

...

 

The sound of birds chirping filled the hall. Yuuri felt his bones crack as he stretched and ached from laying in one position for too long on a hard floor. The hall was almost empty now, as the other slaves were already out and fulfilling their duties. Yuuri pushed himself off the ground and got ready to face his old master again. 

He wandered the halls, avoiding eye contact with the other slaves, and eventually he found the guard from yesterday. The man’s eyes still seemed annoyed with his existence, and Yuuri flinched at the glare he received. 

Despite his apprehension, Yuuri approached him and asked, “Excuse me… I have to see the master. Can you take me to him...?”

The man glared down at him. “Name and reason?”

Yuuri gulped. “Ah, Yuuri Katsuki. I have a report for him.” 

The other man huffed, but he turned and motioned for Yuuri to follow. 

Yuuri walked slowly, trailing behind the man through the corridor. His eyes scanned the doors that passed by until the guard stopped at a particularly fancy one. The banquet room was the biggest room in the house, and his old master had taken to staying there. 

Yuuri braced himself as the guard opened the door, revealing the man he hated with all his being. 

The master was as fat and smug as usual, with eyes that Yuuri knew meant trouble as soon as they looked his way. The man had a bottle of liquor in his hands, and there was a naked woman passed out behind him on the mattress they had dragged in. Her clothes had been tossed onto the floor, and her naturally sweet omega scent was mixed with the smell of sex and sweat. Yuuri almost gagged, suddenly feeling incredibly disgusted. But he held his ground, keeping his expression still and calm. The man smirked at Yuuri and set the bottle down on the floor.

“Ah! Yuuri, how is my little one? I’ve heard the rumors about the general... That was your doing?” he spoke with an overly sweet tone. Yuuri didn't like it.

Swallowing, Yuuri tried to still his trembling hands and find his voice. 

“Yes… The general is dead, and I’ve come back. Please… Give my brother back to me.” Yuuri peeked up at his old master through his bangs, not wanting to look at him for too long. 

The man chuckled, making Yuri flinch him in surprise. “What’s the hurry? You’ll meet your brother soon, just relax. Come here, I need to see you. I’d almost forgotten how you looked.”

Yuuri frowned, hesitant to come any closer, but he had to play along or else getting his brother back might become more difficult. So he walked slowly towards his old master. Just as he was about to sit down a fair distance away, the man yanked him down into his lap. A nose fell on his scent gland and a voice hummed in satisfaction.

Yuuri felt his heart stop. He was too terrified to move or speak. 

The man grinned. “You still smell the same, no other scents on you. Are you still untouched?” the other man smirked at him, and Yuuri automatically tried to move away, but he was trapped. His old master’s disgusting lips were at his ears. 

“Answer me, pretty. Has the general touched you?” A big hand was on his ass, kneading it through his clothes. The boy yelped, squirming in panic. With an amused laugh, the man finally released him, enjoying the look on Yuuri’s face.

“So that's a no then? Lucky me.” The man chuckled. Yuuri tried to not to glare at him, but he was finding it difficult. He felt violated already, like he needed to throw himself into a shower and scrub himself with soap for the rest of his life. 

The man brought the bottle of booze to his mouth, drinking until it almost empty. When he was done he lowered it, only to throw the bottle at the door. Yuuri flinched at the sound of shattering glass, and the girl on the mattress suddenly woke up. After a quick look around, she was clearly trembling in fear.

“I’ll give your brother back tonight. Come to this room. I’ll get your brother ready.” He smiled at Yuuri, licking his lips.

Yuuri couldn't wait to leave the room. But tonight? Tonight was when Viktor’s soldiers would attack... Yuuri wanted to see him earlier, but the thought of asking his old master anything else only terrified him. He would have to come up with something. 

Yuuri nodded before straightening his clothes and scrambling out of the room. He could hear his old master’s laughter from the corridor. Feeling panic rise in his chest, Yuuri found that it was getting harder for him to breathe. Quickly he found a corner of the hall and sat down against the wall, forcing himself to take deep breaths. His body was trembling, and he had to hug his legs close to hold himself together. 

He really hated his old master.

 

...

 

As Yuri waited for his food, he sat staring out the window, secretly hoping he might see Yuuri out there. He knew that he hoped in vain, but that didn't stop him from trying. 

Eventually he heard the sound of a lock turning, and then there was Otabek opening the door with his usual tray. The boy move from his current spot on the bed to the chair in front of the table. Yuri began digging into his food as Otabek stared at him. It wasn't unusual, but usually Otabek's face was completely devoid of emotion. Right now he wasn't exactly expressive either, but a slight crease on his brow made Yurio look at him questioningly.

“So… Has there been any news…?” 

Otabek nodded, staring down at him. “Last night a slave with black hair came back. He just finished meeting with the master.” Yuri’s ears perked up, and his eyes filled with hope. 

“I'm fairly sure he's your brother. I saw him being walked to the master’s room, and a guard mentioned that his name was Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuri’s eyes sparkled. His brother was back! He had to see him. Before he knew what he was saying, words had already left his mouth. “Do you think you could— but no, you couldn't, could you? That bastard would be mad at you...”

Otabek looked at his saddened expression. He could guess what Yuri wanted to ask. 

“You want to see your brother?” he suggested, crouching down. 

Yuri looked down at his food before quietly nodding. 

“I haven't seen him since we were both taken... I need to make sure he's ok and hear where he's been for the past two weeks...”

When Yuri looked back up, Otabek was looking off to the side, deep in thought. Finally he seemed to decide on something and said, 

“Alright Yuri, I think I can help you. I was notified that you’re to be brought down to the master’s room tonight. He's told Yuuri to come so that you two can see each other again, but I can bring your brother in before then.”

The boy frowned, “I'd do whatever it took if you could let me talk to him without that bastard around, but why do you care...?”

“I don't like the sound of this meeting. It's too simple, too easy… I don't trust a thing the master claims.” The crease on his forehead had deepened, and Yuri wondered why. 

“I thought you liked the master…?”

Otabek gave him a sour look. 

“Well, no. I have eyes and a functioning brain.” 

Yurio snorted, “You could’ve had me fooled.”

Otabek smiled a bit. They looked at each other with relaxed expressions as Yuri continued to eat his food. 

“I can bring Yuuri here, but he can’t stay for too long. The guards are still around.” Most of them were still passed out, but Otabek didn't mention that. Nevertheless, Yurio looked at him as if he were a god.

“You- You'll really bring him here? Promise?” Otabek almost chuckled at Yuri’s wonder filled eyes, but he figured the boy wouldn't appreciate it much if he laughed. 

Instead he nodded, and Yuri’s face broke out into a wide, unrestrained smile. The sight made Otabek pause, but he managed to compose himself quickly enough. 

“I’ll try to find him now. If no one’s walking around here, then I can bring him in immediately.” Yuri nodded affirmatively.

“Really… Thank you. I- it means a lot. Everything was so sudden, and we never even got a chance to mourn for our family…” 

Yuri’s face fell, and Otabek moved to pat his hair soothingly, making the boy flinch.

“I’m not a kid!” He slapped his hand away.

Otabek didn’t seem to mind too much though. He simply smiled a little. “No, not anymore. You're a soldier.” 

Admittedly, he felt a little touched. Yuri smiled proudly at the words.

When he was done with his food, Otabek carried the tray out with a subtle nod before the door closed behind him. 

For the first time, Yuri didn’t hear the click of the lock. 

 

...

 

Ten minutes felt like ten years as Yuri waited by the door. He was fixing his clothes for something to do with his hands as his heart pounded with excitement. What would he say to Yuuri? Should he sound angry? Concerned? Relieved? His head went over thousands of scenarios for their reunion. He didn't realize how much he had missed his brother… 

A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. Yuri stood still as the door opened, and a familiar face with the warmest brown eyes walked through it. 

“Yuuri!” In his excitement, Yuri practically tackled his brother down. Yuuri had to quickly shift their weight so that both of them didn't end up on the floor, but a wide, genuine smile proved that he didn't mind at all. Otabek closed the door as Yuuri shuffled them safely inside and clutched Yurio tightly, reassuring himself that this wasn't a dream.

All the scenarios that had been running through Yuri’s head evaporated instantly. It was Yuuri. Yuuri was really here! And his hugs were still the best things in the universe. Yuri couldn’t even find the words to express his happiness right now. 

“I’m sorry, Yurio.” Yuuri nuzzled his soft blond hair, realizing how much he had missed the way it tickled when his little brother leaned against him. He was almost afraid to let go, thinking in the back of his mind that Yurio might disappear.

“Yuuri! Where have you been?! You’ve been missing for almost two weeks!” Yuuri looked down in surprise at Yurio’s outburst. His brother’s eyes were full of tears that he was refusing to let fall. 

“How did you know I was gone?” Yuuri asked with wide eyes. “Your friend told me that you haven’t left this room in weeks.”

Yurio’s eyes briefly flicked over to where Otabek was leaning against the wall. “I haven’t, but he sure has,” he said with a smile. “He’s honestly probably the only reason I haven’t gone insane.”

Yuuri chuckled and turned to look at the dark haired boy who had brought him in. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done… You don’t know how much we appreciate it.” Yuuri bowed gratefully, unable to fully express in words how glad he was that someone had been there for his brother in his absence. Otabek gave a short nod, and Yuuri turned back to smile at his brother. Somehow Yurio looked more mature than the last time he’d seen him. 

Yuuri ruffled his hair, smiling. “You’ve gotten taller, haven’t you?” 

Yurio snorted, “All I do is sleep and eat. I’m wasting away in my own house!”

Yuuri patted his back, smiling. He missed hearing Yurio talk like this. His tone of voice even made it a little easier to forget where they were... “It’s okay. It won’t be long now. The master promised to return you to me tonight. We’re going to try and escape together, ok?”

As he spoke, Yuuri soothingly rubbed Yurio’s back. Yuri simply nodded and breathed in his brother’s scent. It was soft and gentle, like Yuuri, and never failed to calm him down. He buried his face in Yuuri’s chest.

“I hope you have a plan… But I’ll protect you no matter what happens. We won’t be with these bastards forever.” Yuuri thought that that was a very Yurio thing for his brother to say. What surprised him was his brother’s next comment. “But when we leave these bastards... can Otabek come too?”

Yuuri looked back up at the boy on the wall, whose eyes had widened just a little at Yurio’s request.

“Otabek’s nice. He’s not irritating to talk to, and he’s helped me a lot.”

Otabek shrugged at the praise, but he couldn’t stop a tiny hint of a smile from showing. Yuuri remembered how intimidated he had been when the boy had pulled him aside in the hall, but Otabek had called himself Yurio’s friend back there, and it was clear that Yurio thought the same of Otabek. Furthermore, Otabek had risked his own safety by sneaking Yuuri in to see Yurio.

“If he’d like to, then of course.” Besides, this meant that even if Viktor couldn’t take Yurio in, then his brother would still have someone by his side. They looked over at Otabek expectantly.

The boy smiled in response. “I’m okay. I can take care of myself. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“But the master here is awful!” Yuri insisted, clutching Yuuri’s clothes. “Even you think so. You don’t deserve to spend the rest of your life working for that bastard.”

The quiet boy smiled. “Really, I’m okay. Although I dislike the master, I have a responsibility here that I need to fulfil.” 

Yurio continued to stare at him as he clung to Yuuri. Yuuri unconsciously tightened his hold on Yurio and kindly replied, “We understand. But if you change your mind, then please don’t hesitate to let us know.” He turned back to his brother. “Just wait a little while. This will work out somehow, and this gang of thieves will get what’s coming to them.” 

Yurio scoffed, “How? We can’t do anything, and haven’t you heard that the general is dead? The empire has bigger problems to deal with than a petty group of thieves.”

“You’ve heard about that?” 

The boy nodded, and Yuuri could only assume that he heard it from Otabek.

“Well… The general might not be around, but the Empire hasn’t been weakened by any means… You never know what could happen.”

It was true. Yuuri could have never predicted that Viktor would offer to help him. He remembered when he had first set out with the rest of the slaves who had gone to the castle. He wasn’t quite out of the woods yet, but now he had a realistic chance of getting Yurio out of here forever. Maybe Yurio would even be able to work off his status as a slave and earn his freedom someday. Yurio being future alpha suddenly wasn’t a daunting thought.

“It’s almost time to leave,” Otabek said suddenly. “But you’ll meet again. With any luck, you’ll be able to stay together...” The comment wasn’t really intended to cause fear or anxiety, but both brothers gulped, hoping the master wasn’t planning anything unexpected for them. 

Despite his concerns about the near future, Yuuri found the courage to ask, “Will you tell the master about this conversation? I trust you because Yurio seems to, but-”

“Dont worry,” Otabek answered. “What’s said in here will stay in here.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “Yurio’s lucky to have found you. Why are you so kind to us, Otabek?” 

“Because Yurio is my friend.” He spoke without a change in his expression and sent the blond boy in Yuuri’s arms a thumbs up. Yurio returned the gesture. Yuuri looked between the two with wide eyes for a minute, but he ended up simply chuckling in response. 

It was adorable, the way they interacted. He gave Yurio one last hug before standing up to leave the room. Yuri’s face fell as his brother approached the door, but he knew he just had to be patient. He could wait a few more hours. 

Yuuri gave him one last smile as Otabek checked to make sure the hallway was clear, and then as soon as Otabek gave the signal, Yuuri was out the door. The door shut behind them, and Yuri heard the door lock, but this time he didn’t feel so trapped anymore.

 

...

 

Yuuri and Otabek quietly snuck past the guards sleeping on bottles of beer. Once they found a safe place with no people around, Yuuri bowed to Otabek once again.

“I truly appreciate this, Otabek. I know how risky this must have been for you. Can I see your hand?” When Otabek had first found Yuuri, Yuuri had struggled and scratched his hand before Otabek managed to mention Yurio. Wordlessly Otabek held out his hand and let Yuuri inspect the slightly bleeding mark he had left.

“Do you want me to disinfect it?” Yuuri asked with a guilty smile, but the other boy simply shook his head. 

“I appreciate the thought, but it’s only a scratch. Besides, I have another matter to attend to.”

Yuuri smiled awkwardly, but he nodded in acknowledgement and thanked Otabek once more for good measure. He turned and walked on in a swift flourish. 

Otabek was alone now, and turned to head in the opposite direction. Passing other slaves that were running around to do their chores and fulfil their own responsibilities, Otabek casually made his way to the secluded attic of the house. Once there, he climbed up the ladder that only he had figured out how to access. He walked over to the only window up there and opened it, feeling a cool autumn breeze brush over his face and ruffle his hair a bit. A bird landed next to him, almost looking impatient. It had already been three days since Otabek had been able to come up here without anyone noticing. Now he was just lucky that someone had found the village's liquor store’s basement storage yesterday. They were mostly drunk and passed out to notice he was here. 

The boy untied a small piece of paper from the bird’s leg. The courrier pigeon was admittedly old fashioned, but it got the job done, and he didn’t have to risk being caught with any kind of communication devices. He opened the note, and his eyes widened in surprise as he read the message there.

‘Protect Yuuri Katsuki and his brother. Prepare for collective covert escape. Hell breaks loose in three.’  
-V-

 

The date from three days ago was scribbled in the corner. Otabek quickly shredded the note and sent the tiny pieces flying in the wind. 

Tonight. 

He was supposed to have come up with an escape plan three days ago. Furthermore, he was supposed to include Yuri and his brother in that plan. He certainly hadn’t expected to see that in the message.

Who exactly was Yuuri Katsuki? And what was his relationship with Viktor?

Otabek honestly pitied him. Viktor was a clever, ambitious man who never stopped until he got what he wanted. After all, it had been Viktor who snuck Otabek in when the group of thieves first caught his attention. And this was before Viktor was officially part of the military.

At any rate, he had to figure out a way to get Yuri and his brother out of here before the attack happened. The message was several days old, so they probably already expected him to be halfway out the door with both brothers by now. He had to move fast. 

He didn’t know what kind of punishment Viktor would give if he failed.

He just hoped everything would be alright. Otabek quickly descended down the ladder and went to search for Yuuri. He walked the length of the house on each floor, but Yuuri didn’t seem to be anywhere he looked. To make matters worse, the guards near Yuri’s room had woken up and were on patrol. He had missed his chance. The next best course action would be to find Yuuri and inform him. Once he knew where Yuuri was, they could come up with a plan.

He really didn’t want to face Viktor’s wrath. 

 

 

...

 

Yuuri looked up at the sky from the yard. He had been assigned to load boxes onto a carriage with some other slaves. Now that the general was “dead,” the gang of thieves was planning to leave the town in two days. Yuuri found some kind of odd satisfaction in the fact that that wouldn’t be enough time to save the gang from being ambushed tonight. 

The cold wind blew, and Yuuri shivered a little. After a while, Yuuri and the other slaves loaded everything from their pile and were allowed a break. The slaves dispersed, and Yuuri found a patch of grass to lay down on. He rested there, allowing his muscles to rest for a minute. He focused on the blue sky above. It reminded him of Viktor’s eyes. 

Somehow his chest felt a little tighter when the thought about Viktor. Was he sick? Through the trembling fear he had felt in that room, he also remembered the distinct smell of arousal coming off of Viktor... Was it possible that Viktor saw him like _that_? Because Yuuri honestly didn't know what Viktor could have seen to make him feel that way. 

Off in the west, some darker clouds were beginning to roll in. Idly Yuuri wondered if it would rain. 

Yuuri shook his head. He had to focus on Yurio right now. Saving him came first, he knew that. He had to figure out what he would do later tonight when he returned to his old master’s room. 

Sitting up a little, Yuuri somehow felt someone’s gaze on him. He looked around, only to see Otabek staring from in front of the house. Curiously, Yuuri stood up and made his way over to the porch. 

Otabek looked oddly focused as Yuuri arrived. When Yuuri came to a stop, Otabek pulled something out of his inner pocket. Something shiny and.. golden? Otabek pulled it out just enough to let Yuuri see what was on it while still keeping it out of the view of anyone who might pass by, not that there was currently anyone outside the house at the moment.

Leaning in, Yuuri saw what Otabek was showing him. The golden rose insignia.

“It’s you?”


	6. Messed up the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the plan seems didn't work, Otabek had a headache because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just lost all the data inside my PC and I'm feeling super slump. Maybe the next chapter will come late. I need a rest. It's too shocking for me :'( I even lost my art program means I had to buy the new one again....sigh  
> Anyway this is the chapter 6, I hope you enjoy to read this though, the next one will be hectic :) 
> 
> thank you so much for editing this chapter Ninjassasin8! :DD it become good enough / v ; uuuu
> 
> And thank you for the kudos, comment, subscribe, I love you all <3 <3 Next I'll learn how to search spesific fic by Ao3 search engine :') wish me luck /cry

Chapter 6

“You’re the empire’s spy?” 

Yuuri touched the rose insignia on Otabek’s hand, feeling the curve of the smooth surface. 

The metal glittered where it hit the light, even with the way Otabek hid it. Yuuri looked back up at the teen in front of him, whose expression hadn’t changed at all.

“Yes,” Otabek answered quietly. “I apologize, I just read the message.”

Otabek shut his eyes in shame as he returned the insignia to his hidden pocket. “We should be on our way to leaving soon, actually. It’s late notice, but I’m thinking of a plan.”

Yuuri didn’t have a chance to nod before a guard suddenly pulled his collar, probably ripping it in the process. Before he registered what had happened, he was on the ground, dazed. 

He looked up to see a bulky alpha looking down upon him. Yuuri quickly pushed himself back up and readjusted his clothes. 

“Quit chit-chatting, you lazy asses! Get back to work!”

Yuuri looked back at the yard and found that the slaves had already gone back to work. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll go now.” He scrambled away from the guard, sure that he was bruised somewhere. Before he went back to the other slaves, he snuck a look at Otabek, who was bowing to the guards. 

They had to find each other again. With Otabek on their side, maybe he and Yuri could escape before the ambush began. For now he should avoid attracting attention. Reluctantly, Yuuri turned and walked away. 

Otabek watched him go, cursing silently. The guard probably didn’t hear what he had said, but his timing could not have been worse. When the guard finally left him alone, Otabek immediately went back into the house. 

Even as he made his way to Yuri’s room, he was considering possible plans of escape. Would he be believed if he gave an excuse for why he was taking the brothers away on such short notice? Would it be better to send the brothers away from the village separately in order to decrease suspicion? Was there a place where they could hide if escape wasn’t an option...? 

Upon arriving at Yuri’s door, Otabek found that his plan had become slightly more challenging. The guards had woken up and were now alert enough to ask questions if he came into Yuri’s room after lunchtime. 

Nodding a greeting at the guards as he walked past, Otabek found himself wishing that he had read the message an hour ago. He could have easily escaped Yuri’s room with the brothers if that had been the case...

Otabek desperately hoped that everything would work out somehow. As one of the elite military school students chosen by Viktor himself for a mission, he couldn’t afford to mess this up. Furthermore, crossing a Nikiforov was suicide, and everyone who had ever worked under one knew that. 

Speaking of which, he wondered if Viktor had anything to do with the rumors about the general’s death… Obviously they were false, or else at least one person he was in contact with would have brought it up... 

Well, the rumors could wait. He had a mission right now. Maybe he could wait at the hall that the bandits had been using as the servants’ quarters? 

Most of the slaves would be there while dinner was prepared for the bandits. Unfortunately, he was prevented from going straight to the servants’ quarters when a guard asked him to fill his position for a little while. Otabek really wanted to refuse, but he knew better than to make a fuss about it. He reluctantly agreed. 

That didn’t mean that the time between the guard’s departure and his return to his post wasn’t agonizing. The clock was ticking, and his time to get Yuri and his brother out of the village was running out. 

Outside, the blue sky was beginning to accumulate grey clouds. Otabek frowned.

He hoped it wouldn’t rain tonight.

 

…

 

Somewhere else in the house, Yuuri had been assigned to house cleaning duty after the bandit that supervised the field said he had enough people outside. It was clearly busy work, but it gave Yuuri some time to think. Honestly he hadn’t expected a job as serious as “Empire spy” to go to an unpresented teenager. Was he really so talented that the Black Rose would choose him for this?

Seeing someone like Otabek in action made Yuuri wonder if he would have really been worth sending to military school. 

Hearing that Viktor had been considering the idea genuinely touched his heart, but he was probably nowhere near as capable as someone like Otabek, who could hide himself among thieves and blend in seamlessly. 

After he was finished with his work here, it would probably be time for the slaves that cooked to prepare dinner. He and everyone else would return to the slaves’ quarters, and then he would be able to search for Otabek a little more freely. 

As he continued his work, Yuuri looked around at the watchful guards and the other slaves. Some were way too thin to be scrubbing the floors like they were, and Yuuri was sure that the pregnant woman to his right would collapse at any minute now. As he subtly moved to help her clean her section of the floor, he hoped that the ambush tonight would allow these people to find better lives somewhere.

In addition to the pathetic sight of the malnourished slaves around him, there was a certain kind of irony that came with cleaning the hallway of his childhood home as a slave. 

He used to play in these halls every day, but now he just wanted to be as far from them as possible. There was too much pain here, too much disappointment. He could no longer look at this house without remembering the bastards who had ruined it forever. 

And that was just his house. The village that his parents had loved so much was now in the same state as the house they had once lived in, and that thought made Yuuri almost wonder if it was better that his parents didn't have to see this. 

Maybe… Maybe one day, when these thieves were gone and Viktor had grown tired of him, maybe he could come back here and rebuild the village?

Yuuri shut his eyes. Surely that was only a pipe dream, but he would keep it in mind. He couldn't believe he had nearly killed Viktor’s father for the bandits that had done this to his family and his people. Even in spite of the what had happened the last time they were alone together, Yuuri wouldn't forget how much he owed the Nikiforovs for their kindness. 

 

 

…

 

 

The grass. The trees. The smell. 

Viktor had travelled through many forests and landscapes since his first departure from Yutopia, but he never forgot these woods. After all, these were the woods where he had gotten lost as a child, and the woods where Yuuri had found him. The same woods where Yutopia lied, and where Yuuri was now. The thought of Yuuri being in the same vicinity as those disgusting bandits made his skin crawl, and it was worrying that Otabek hadn't escaped with him yet. 

Viktor couldn't help an unsettling feeling in his chest. Why wouldn't it stop? He glared through the thicket of trees as if he could catch a glimpse of Yuuri if he simply looked hard enough. 

How terrible would it be to go check on Yuuri for just a second? If he did this right then it wouldn't endanger the mission, and he would be back as soon as he left…

A sudden tap on his shoulder brought his attention to the man who had appeared beside him. Like Viktor, he was wearing ragged slave clothes as he leaned on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Worrying about your boy, hm?” he combed his fingers through his short blond hair with an understanding smile. 

Viktor sighed at his best friend, trying to smooth the frown lines on his forehead. “I can’t help being worried... I feel like something bad’s going to happen, but I don't know if that's intuition or just paranoia.”

Chris tapped his chin. “Well, are you going in to see for yourself?” He smirked a little. “I want to meet the boy that’s make you act like this~” he smiled playfully at the serious expression on Viktor’s face.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m not sharing.”

Chris smiled even wider. They had known each other since they were both at the top of their class in military school, but even after graduating together and going on numerous successful missions both in school and after, Chris had never seen Viktor like this. 

“Wouldn't dream of it, but now I really need to meet him… will you be going in then? You're already dressed for the part.” He looked over Viktor’s ratty clothes in amusement. 

“The problem is that I can't navigate the forest... And Emil is busy directing the soldiers. We’re moving in in two hours after all...” Viktor kicked a small twig near his boots, the only article of clothing that he hadn't changed out of yet. 

“But you can’t wait two hours?” 

Viktor nodded. “I can’t shake this anxiety... Yuuri isn't back yet. What’s Otabek doing? He should be here by now. Maybe something happened?” It was like he couldn't think of anything but Yuuri. Him not being here meant anything could have happened... He just needed to be certain of how Yuuri was doing.

“Otabek? The colonel’s unpresented son? Aren’t you being a little harsh on him, Viktor? This is his first mission.”

“With Yuuri at risk? No. I feel like I'll go crazy if anything happens to him… I don't know what's happening to me.” There was just something that pulled him to Yuuri. For whatever reason, Viktor didn’t want to let it go.

Chris walked around Viktor to face him directly. “Maybe he’s your mate?” he asked, nonchalantly leaning back on a tree.

Viktor’s head snapped up.

Mate.

Why he didn’t think of that before?

If Yuuri was indeed his mate, then that would explain the inexplicable attraction he felt for him. It would explain why Yuuri’s scent was so addicting and why Viktor couldn’t get enough of being near him despite only just having been reunited with him. A wide grin spread over Viktor’s face, and Chris raised an eyebrow. 

“... What happened?”

“Chris, you’re a genius! I just have to wait until he presents... Though even if he isn’t my mate, I don’t plan on letting him go. He promised me.”

Chris shut his eyes, sighing. “Poor Boy, he’s caught Viktor’s attention.”

“What’s wrong with that? I can make him happy, I’m sure of it.” Mentally he went down a list of things he could do to make Yuuri happy forever. 

“Well! Are you going in or not?” 

Viktor nodded. “I have to. This is driving me nuts…”

“Are you not covering your hair? You’re kind of famous. The thieves will recognize you for sure.”

Viktor smiled. “I brought a wig just in case.” Viktor pulled a ball of fake hair out of nowhere and held it up.

“Well then, it looks I’ll just have to come along. Can’t have you getting lost in the woods without a proper navigator now, can we?”

Viktor smiled. “You know, I was hoping you’d say that. Lead the way.”

The two moved into the forest, walking side by side. 

“So, Viktor the Valiant Knight to the rescue?”

Chris smiled, but Viktor “accidentally” walked into his shoulder in response. As Viktor slid on his wig and tucked his silver strands under it, he hoped nothing would go wrong despite the uneasy feeling in his gut.

“Yuuri, I’m coming.”

 

 

…

 

 

Yuuri leaned back against the wall in a secluded corner of the hall. His eyes followed the intricate detail of a painting that hung in the makeshift servants’ quarters. He still remembered how his father had brought it back after a trip and hung it up because a friend had painted it for him. 

His fingers traced the swirling shapes of the painting subconsciously, his mind lost in thought. Suddenly footsteps sounded from down the hall, and Yuuri turned to see who was coming. 

“Otabek!” 

The boy waved to him and slipped through the other unpresented and omegas in the hall as he made his way over to Yuuri.

“We need to talk,” he said quietly, eyeing the other slaves. They had all turned to look at him when they heard his footsteps, but now they had mostly returned to their previous conversations and naps.

Yuuri nodded and led him to an emptier stretch of hallway. “What are we doing?” he asked in a low voice. 

Otabek nodded. “I’ll be the one they’ll be expecting to bring Yuri down, so if I get him just before they finish dinner, then I can bring him and meet you at the front of this hall before the master calls for you two. We can escape together from there.”

“I can show you some back doors or loose windows if you need an escape route, but what happens if we run into one of the guards?” Yuuri asked with slight worry on his face.

“I can hold them off if you two agree to run.”

Yuuri looked at him worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I’m one of the best. I’ll protect you both, and besides, I’m not completely alone. I’ve sent a message to the rest of the Empire agents here, and they’re around the castle and ready to help if we need them to.”

“Wait, you have more people working with you?” Yuuri was surprised, but it made sense that the Empire wouldn’t just leave an agent alone in the middle of enemy territory without any backup. 

“Viktor personally picked us. The gang caught his interest even before he graduated. We’d been disguised as slaves for six months in the gang before the attack on this village.”

Yuuri nodded. So Viktor had been planning a take down of this group for a long time... His chest swelled with pride. Viktor was really amazing, wasn’t he? No wonder Yurio idolized him.

“One thing I can’t seem to figure out is your relationship with Viktor. His message included your name specifically, and he’s never done that. Are you of some kind of importance to him...?”

Yuuri stared at him, puzzled. “He did? Um, well, I’m just his personal slave. It’s… a bit complicated, but I can explain everything once tonight is over.”

Otabek looked at him in understanding then nodded.

“So, we’ll-“

Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps filled the hall, and a second later three guards appeared. 

“The master has requested Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri turned pale. What was happening? Dinner hadn’t even happened yet, but he was being called already? Yuuri slowly rose up along with Otabek. He walked over to the guards with unsure steps. 

Meanwhile, Otabek was told by a guard to get the “other kid” to the master’s room as he was ushered away. The remaining two guards stared down at Yuuri.

“Come, the master is summoning you.”

Yuuri’s stomach is churned with worry. It wasn’t even nighttime yet. Otabek was probably thinking the same as he gave Yuuri one last look before disappearing around the corner with the guard.

The guard in front of him clicked his tongue when Yuuri didn’t move an inch. 

“Hurry boy! The master doesn’t have time to wait for you.”

He stepped behind Yuuri and shoved him down the hall with enough force to make him fall to the ground, but Yuuri caught himself on the the wall.

He was contemplating asking the man why he had been called early, but they weren’t likely to give him a helpful response.

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, hoping that everything would work out somehow. His fingers clutched the end of his worn sleeves in nervousness. He couldn’t wait for this to be over. 

 

 

…

 

 

“Chris, are we there yet?”

“Patience Viktor, the bushes are getting lighter. I’m sure we’re close.”

Viktor looked up at the sky, frowning. “It’s almost sunset, and the soldiers should be moving soon.”

The forest was starting to grow darker and more silent. It was getting harder to see the obstacles around them. 

Chris smirked. “Is Viktor Nikiforov nervous?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

Viktor answered with a sour smile. “As if…”

Chris looked at him before returning his eyes to the map that they had grabbed from Emil. “We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

The sound of rustling branches filled the quiet woods, but the two continued to move cautiously. Viktor now had his fake brunette hair settled on his head and a ratty pair of shoes to complete his disguise. Yuuri had said that some slaves had the job of collecting wood to make campfires for the bandits that served as guards between raids, but they didn’t see any of those slaves around.

Viktor breathed out in relief when they finally reached a clearing. Going straight ahead, they found the path that led to the village. Viktor and Chris followed it, carrying some branches and logs that they had found along the way. 

The walk reminded Viktor of another near-sunset moment, when he was younger and Yuuri was carefree enough to chase birds for fun. If he focused on the forest, he could imagine himself chasing baby Yuuri as the child chased after a glimpse of a blue bird. But then of course he was forced to turn back to village and see the fence and the guards and the ruins that didn’t used to be there.

“Chris, wait. If I’m not mistaken, then there should be forest path nearby. It leads into the backyard of the main house, where Yuuri said the gang’s leader would be. 

“Wait, we’re going straight to the boss?” Chris asked incredulously. “Aren’t we just going to get your boy out of here and wait for the rest of the soldiers?”

“That’s still the plan, but Yuuri is in that house too. We can’t help having to go in.”

“Why am I not surprised...” Chris rolled his eyes, but he followed Viktor anyway. “Just don’t do anything rash. Try to keep any fighting to a minimum.”

Viktor sighed, “I just want to keep Yuuri safe… I don’t want him to get caught in the crossfire when everyone else gets here… If he’s still in that bastard’s base, then I’m taking him out.” 

The other man straightened his clothes and cleared his throat. “Right, right, you’re obsessed, I get it. I feel like we’ve talked about it, but didn’t you say you’d met him as a child?”

Viktor nodded. “Yes, in this same village too. It was after I got lost when I was six… I walked away from him back then, but I don’t plan on letting him out my life this time”

“Wait, is he that ‘angel’ that you swore gave your life meaning again back in military school!?” Viktor nodded affirmatively. “While it was admittedly kind of weird back then that you were so hung up on a toddler that you met when you were six, it’s cute that you’ve been reunited as adults." Or well, almost adults, in Yuuri’s case.

Viktor scoffed and continued to walk down the path. The blond man looked down at the map. “According to this, the main house is closer to that side over there… Should we go that way then?”

Viktor nodded, and the pair began to move to the side of the woods near Yuuri’s old home. As they advanced, Viktor felt the scenery became more and more familiar. Even in the diminishing light of the setting sun, Viktor swore he saw the tree that Yuuri had run to forever ago. His guess was confirmed when he turned and saw the back of Yutopia’s main house. 

“What's the plan if we see guards? Slit their throats or knock them out?” 

“We didn’t bring knives, and we probably don’t have to time to break a mirror for shards of glass or raid the kitchen for a cleaver...” Viktor smiled. “Are you scared? I could always go in alone.”

Chris chuckled. “That was a good one. I hope you’re not secretly afraid that I’ll suddenly stop being your best friend.”

Viktor smiled some fond memories. “Nah, we’ve got too much dirt on each other, and we both know that a mission like this isn’t as hard as it could get.”

“Regardless, the missions we start together, we end together,” Chris told him. “This mission won’t be any different.”

Viktor nodded, smiling a little. “Right, and when it ends, I’ll introduce you to Yuuri. You’ll love him, but don’t love him too much or I might have to fight you.”

Chris shook his head. “You’re head over heels for this kid,” he said, resting a hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

“He’s perfect. What else can I say?”

“Just don’t do anything rash or endanger the plan. I’d rather not face the general’s wrath.”

“I know the plan like the back of my hand. Trust me, nothing we do will affect anything.”

“Right, I’ll trust you on that.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine. We just need to find Otabek and get Yuuri and his brother out. Besides, how many times have I saved our butts?” 

Chris nodded. “I will admit, it was a clever to open up the liquor store’s cellar. You had J.J do it, didn’t you?”

“Well of course. You and I both know that pre-battle conditions can make or break a combatant. It’s their disadvantage if they get too carried away to fight properly. Whatever happens to these bandits is what they deserve for touching my Yuuri.” 

“Well, I’ll be here to assist you. And after we’re done, I can assist you in capturing the boy’s heart.”

Viktor smiled. “You’re the best.”

Chris smirked in response.

Eventually the two got where they were heading and crossed the border of bushes that separated the big, empty yard of Yutopia’s main house from the forest.

“We’re here.”

Chris folded the map and slipped it into his clothes. Viktor stepped into the yard, and Chris followed close behind. 

 

…

 

Yuri’s head snapped up at the sound of the door unlocking. What? It was still fairly early, with the sun just now beginning to set. Yuri looked over at the door and was surprised when it opened to reveal at least five men.

Otabek was at the front of the group.

Yuri frowned. What was going on? Otabek always came in alone… Had something happened?

Suddenly one of the guards grabbed Yuri’s hands and roughly bound them together.

“Let me go! What are you doing?!” He tried to push back, but the man behind him was too strong.

“The master has requested you,” another guard said.

Yuri’s eyes widened. He knew this was happening, but he still didn’t understand the reason behind the number of guards they decided to send in after him. “It has something to do with your brother,” Otabek said, acting as if Yuri didn’t already know. 

‘Is it time already?’ he looked at Otabek and asked with his eyes.

“It’s earlier than we expected, but the master has apparently changed his mind.” 

“Enough talk! We don’t have time for this.”

The guard behind Yuri ushered him out of the room, and Yuri could only follow them as they roughly shoved him forward. Otabek’s expression was hard, but he followed behind Yuri quietly.

With guards as many as this it will be hard to escape with Yuri, not to mention Yuuri is already on the way to the master. The plan is a mess.

He hoped that nothing bad would happen and that the Empire’s army arrived quickly. He hoped that the only reason the master had asked for the brothers early was because he planned on eating late or drinking late or something. Perhaps the hope was faint and unrealistic, but that didn’t stop Otabek from having it. 

For perhaps the hundredth time that day, Otabek prayed that everything would work out somehow.


	7. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Please read the tag. I added the attempted rape there and non con element. If any of you triggered by it please don't read this chapter. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm still pretty much shaken by my data loss but I managed to write the chapter when I actually filled with "chaos-y" feeling...
> 
> I added the tag please look at it and read this chapter with your own risk. 
> 
> Thank you for your edit and for reminding me to add the warning @ninjassasin8 your effort amazed me ; v ; 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comment and patience to wait :'D I'm happy to read the comments they actually made my day :DD Okay I'm out of here. See you next week :)

Chapter 7

Six year old Viktor looked out at the scenery in front of him, his mind enchanted by the beautiful landscape of Yutopia. From where he stood up on the hill, the sky was clear and vast as a cool breeze brushed his skin. 

The air still held traces of last night’s rain, and Viktor took his time to breath in it. It was calming, soothing.

Below him was a big, quiet lake, with the clearest water and the happiest looking fish. He tried to memorize every path, every rock, every blade of grass... the six year old took in another deep breath. Closing his eyes, he tried to engrave into his mind the feeling of the mountain’s weather, the scent of forest, the landscape, and Yuuri. 

The baby was looking around with curiosity in his eyes, hands clutching Viktor’s shirt tightly. He seemed transfixed by the sight before him too. But then he looked at Viktor with a wide smile, and Viktor couldn’t help but chuckled a little. He held Yuuri just a little closer and nuzzled his neck.

The scent of forest pine mixed with the baby’s scent. Viktor couldn't help when a distant sense of longing filled his heart. He just wanted to live in this moment forever. 

The boy looked back at the forest sadly. He was leaving with his father this evening. Leaving Yutopia, and the kind people who lived there. 

Leaving Yuuri. 

He was leaving his life and love to serve the empire. 

Unconsciously, his hand found itself ruffling the baby’s soft hair, taking in yet another memory that he wouldn't be able to have tomorrow. 

Viktor looked at Yuuri tenderly, trying to give the best smile he could muster. 

“I wish I could stay with you, Yuuri. But you have Yutopia, and I have the Empire and my father. I can’t be selfish, but I’ll come here again, someday.”

The baby looked at him curiously, naturally not understanding a word. But even though he couldn't comprehend what Viktor was saying, he could tell that Viktor was sad. Lifting a small hand, he touch Viktor’s cheek gently. 

“Ii-tor?” his eyes were concerned as he tried to decipher Viktor’s expression. 

Viktor’s father was currently down in the village, resting with several other people and maybe chatting with Yuuri’s parents. He had only arrived last night, but he was adamant about leaving that evening to make up for lost time. 

Viktor’s breath hitched, and his arms unconsciously hugged Yuuri tighter. A few tears rolled down his cheek, but he didn't even notice. He was justified, after all, is there anyone back home who would ever make him feel as unconditionally loved as Yuuri did? Especially with his mother was gone and his father always busy. Will he ever found someone that would love him more than the child in his arms, who smiled at him and hugged him cheerfully without even caring who he was? 

He’d miss him, his small words, his soft voice, his happy giggles... Everything. 

Viktor sat down on the ground, settling Yuuri in his lap. He picked a white flower near his boot and gave it to the baby, who accepted it with a confused look. 

“I wish I could give you a better parting gift, but this is the best I can do for now.” He tied the flower’s stem around Yuuri’s finger. Viktor looked at Yuuri as more tears escaped his eyes.

“Take care of yourself, ok? Someday when we’re bigger, we’ll see each other again, but you’ll need to be healthy so that we can talk for real.”

Yuuri listened intently, but when Viktor stopped talking, he looked at the flower on his hand and giggled. “Pre-ty, ii-tor!”

He looked happy with the small gift, and Viktor smiled, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and unintentionally leaving more tears there. He feel a soft touch on his cheek and lifted his head, only for Yuuri to start wiping the dampness away with a determined crease on his small brow.

Viktor chuckled, letting Yuuri wipe his tears away. When they finally subsided, he leaned down to kiss Yuuri on the forehead, saying “thank you” with a hushed whisper. The baby only giggled in response as Viktor scooped him up to return to the village.

“We’ll see each other again.”

The boy rested his cheek on the baby’s soft hair.

“I promise.”

When the time to leave has come, the boy's heart almost couldn’t bear it. 

Even after leaving the village, he could still hear Yuuri’s wails as Hiroko pulled him out of Viktor’s arms. Viktor’s own father practically had to drag Viktor away, though not without a little kicking and screaming on Viktor’s part before he calmed down. 

Even when Viktor was back at the camp, he couldn’t quite shake the guilt, the pain, the longing that those cries stirred up in him. They still lingered in the back of his mind and occasionally came back to haunt Viktor, even when he was old enough to understand how irrational the fact was. 

No matter how old he got, he never wanted to hear those cries again. 

With Yuuri at his side again, he promised to bring only cries of laughter to the boy that the baby had grown into. 

 

...

 

The corridors they passed through weren’t empty. Several slaves stared at Yuuri with pity as he was marched past them with several guards in tow. 

Dinner was clearly not ready yet, and from a window Yuuri saw that the sun was just now setting. 

What did this mean? His heart was hammering against his rib cage. Yuuri considered asking the guards, but they looked focused and intimidating. 

There were still some slaves cleaning the floors, but the guards passed them by, not even caring that they had dirtied the wooden floors again. 

Yuuri saw the looks on the slaves’ faces as they looked down at the dirt that the guards brought, but they didn’t dare say a word, and instead went to clean the spots again. 

It was sad, the fact that their eyes were practically devoid of light. These people were resigned to their fate. They had accepted that the rest of their lives would consist of them being trampled on by these bandits and living in fear of doing anything about it. 

Yuuri remembered when he was the same way.

The boy followed the guards until they reached the master’s room. Yuuri was shoved through the door, and immediately his nose was hit by the smell of stale sex. Yuuri scrunched his nose, but no one took note, and the guards shut the door behind them. 

He was officially trapped in the room’s disgusting air with an even more disgusting man, who was now looking at Yuuri with a predatory look in his eye.

“We’ve brought Yuuri Katsuki, master.” One of the bandits shoved him forward, and Yuuri had to catch himself before he fell to the ground. 

The man gave a nod and a dismissive wave, and the guards dispersed, leaving Yuuri alone with their master. 

Yuuri steeled his resolve and took a step forward. The smell of a dominating alpha began to permeate the room, and all Yuuri wanted to do was cower in a corner, but he held his ground.

The man gave him smile, but Yuuri’s stomach twisted at the sight. 

“Yuuri! As promised, I called you here.” He sounded cheerful, but Yuuri didn’t like his tone of voice. It was… unsettling.

Yuuri clenched his teeth, “Yes... Though you called earlier than I thought. Is my brother here...?”

The man chuckled lightly, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s the rush, sweetie? We have plenty of time.”

Yuuri bit his lip a little. So his brother isn't here yet. Why wasn’t he? 

Suddenly the man stood up and began walking. His eyes never left Yuuri’s as he steadily backed the smaller one up against the wall until his back hit the hard surface, Yuuri looked back in panic. When he finally turned his head forward again, he found himself staring right into his old master’s chest.

A big hand grabbed Yuuri’s chin, tilting his face up, left, and right. 

“You know, your brother will grow up to be a fine young man...” 

Yuuri just barely kept silent, clenching his teeth to bite back his words. 

The man chuckled, clearly reveling in Yuuri’s reaction.

“What an expression,” he smirked, putting more force into his grip on Yuuri’s face. He chuckled again, turning his head to the side roughly.

“But I prefer you so much more. You’re softer, and so much more obedient. I can’t stop wondering how your would feel under me.”

Yuuri went pale. 

No. Was he...?

Yuuri shook his head. “No, you promised to return my brother if I killed the general for you.” Perhaps Yuuri had been a little too optimistic, but he wasn’t naive. In his heart he had somewhat expected his old master to pull something like this, but that didn’t do a thing to make him feel better about it when it was actually happening.

The man laughed at him. “Ah, so pure and innocent. There’s a new catch to our little deal now.”

Yuuri doesn't like the sound of it.

He leaned closer, speaking right into Yuuri’s ear. 

“You’ll get your brother back, but only after you’ve satisfied me.” His hands snaked around Yuuri’s body, stopping at his ass. He groped him hard and Yuuri flinched, terror filling his mind. He was petrified, unable to even produce a sound.

“Y-you never mentioned any of this! Where’s my brother?!”

Yuuri tried to wiggle out of the arms on his body, but the man kept his arms locked to his side with the arm that wasn’t groping Yuuri’s backside.

“Your brother’s on his way here. He’ll be our audience.”

Sick. 

God, this man was sick.

“No! Please, no!”

Not Yuri, his brother couldn’t see this. 

The man only seemed amused and possibly more aroused as Yuuri struggled. Pulling Yuuri by the waist, he dragged the boy over to the mattress. Yuuri almost sobbed when his old master sat on his stomach and pinned his arms above his head. He could barely breathe with his lower body being crushed by the man’s weight.

He didn’t want this. He needed to get out, somehow...

Yuuri shook his head. “Stop! Please don’t do this!” he felt hot tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly he feel his clothes being pulled at. 

“Let’s see what these clothes have been hiding now, hm?” He ripped through the buttons on Yuuri’s work shirt, exposing his skin to the air. 

Yuuri grunted in disgust, still thrashing beneath the man. “Get away from me, you monster!” Yuuri managed to free an arm and scratched the man’s face. That did it.

The master gritted his teeth, anger evident in his eyes, “Quiet! Stop moving around!”

The man slapped Yuuri’s face hard. Twice. Yuuri went quiet as he waited for the sting to subside. 

“You’re still alive right now, but if the Empire asks us where you went, we’ll be able to tell them about your death by tomorrow morning. After all, we can’t accept slaves who had killed important empire leaders."

Yuuri’s breathing almost stopped. This man was going to kill him as soon as he was done raping him. He had to get away somehow. And he doesn't even have any intention to give Yuri back. 

The man seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking as he tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hands.

“You’re a danger to all of us,” he said, way too close to his ear. He put Yuuri’s wrists in one hand as the other came down to feel up Yuuri’s belly. Yuuri’s face scrunched in disgust.

“You’re the only danger here!” Yuuri spat back before he even processed his words. The man slapped him again. 

He pulled half of Yuuri’s collar up, lifting Yuuri’s chest uncomfortably off the mattress. His face was red with anger. 

“You know, I thought about being gentle with you, a virgin and all, but I think I've changed my mind.”

Yuuri was sure he was trembling, and the man grinned. Yuuri could feel something hard and wet pressing against his inner thigh, and he wanted to vomit. This was disgusting, terrifying, violating… 

He was trying to hold back tears when suddenly the door opened to reveal more guards. The master didn’t seem fazed in the slightest as he smirked at one of the blushing bandits. The room was filled with Yuuri’s panicked scent, and from behind the guards he heard a familiar voice asking in concern.

“Yuuri? Why is your scent-“ Suddenly the guards dispersed, revealing Yurio and Otabek, whose eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Yuuri being pinned down on the mattress under the master’s body. The guards quickly excused themselves after shoving Yuri and Otabek, who following the boy to the room, and slamming the door shut before scrambling away.

Yuuri wanted to curl in on himself and die then and there. How was he supposed to look Yurio in the eye now? He would have rather have had his old master kill him on sight than let Yurio see him like this… 

Yuuri closed his eyes in despair and shame. Asking in trembling voice.

“Yurio, please look away.” He shut his eyes tighter, not realizing that tears had already begun to fall. 

Suddenly Yurio snapped, stomping up to the master and screaming angrily. “What are you doing to my brother?! Let hi-“ Otabek managed to pull the boy back before his voice managed to attract more guards. 

“Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! I'm not letting that bastard touch my family again!!” 

The master’s laugh filled the room, and he smirked at the blonde boy. “Well, savor this moment, boy. This is the last time you’ll see him.” The man looked down at Yuuri who looked back at him with hatred burning in his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean, bastard?!” Yurio bit back aggressively. They’d already taken his parents and his sister away, they couldn’t have Yuuri too. He didn’t know if he’d be able to go on.

Otabek held the boy back, trying to calm him down. Part of him wanted to let Yuri go so that he could strangle the man, but the brothers would both be done for if more bandits came in because they heard fighting… What was he supposed to do? 

“Well you see, your brother here’s murdered Konstantine Nikiforov, and the Empire’s bound to come looking for him. We’ll have to kill him as a traitor, of course, but not before he satisfies me. I’ve been waiting too long to have this lovely piece of ass.” He slapped the side of Yuuri’s thigh and that renewed the boy’s struggle.

Otabek’s eyes widened. Going out to kill the general was a suicide task, but it would explain what had happened when the master sent Yuuri on a “mission.” It would also explain how Viktor knew Yuuri, but then why would he ask that Otabek protect both him and his brother…? 

Suddenly it clicked. The general probably wasn’t dead at all, the empire was just using Yuuri to give the bandits a false sense of security. The soldiers should be on their way here.

But then, what had happened to make it so that Yuuri was not only left alive, but also given Viktor’s express attention? 

He decided to spend more time on the thought later as he returned to the situation at hand. Regardless of what had happened, it was his job to protect these two, and he would do it. He could probably tackle the master down and cover his mouth before the guards heard any—

“I said let me go of me! My brother needs me!”

Otabek looked down at Yuuri, who was shaking his head and silently pleading for him to take Yuri away. The man tugged Yuuri’s loose pants off completely with ease and squeezed the smooth skin of his thighs under his underwear. He eagerly yanked Yuuri’s thighs open, and Yuuri choked at the sudden movement. He tried to close his legs again, but the man held his thigh firmly in place. Yuuri’s distressed sounds filled the room, making Yuri thrash even more wildly.

“Yuri, Yuri, calm down. I need your help.” Otabek tried to whisper quietly in his ear, but the boy only growled angrily.

“Well Yuuri needs it more!”

“We can’t help your brother if you’re like this. I have a idea.” Otabek said quietly. The master was too focused on Yuuri to hear anyway.

Yuri calmed down a little, but the fire in his eyes didn’t recede.

“Well then tell me what it is already then!” he whispered back harshly. The small boy could feel tears starting to build on the back of his eyes. Yuuri needed his help, but he couldn’t do a thing on his own. 

“No!” Yuuri cried as the master leaned down with his hand up Yuuri’s shirt. “Don’t look Yurio! Otabek, please, take him away! Don’t let him see this!” He was getting tired, and thrashing around wasn’t helping him very much. Otabek seemed to be trying to say something to Yurio, but Yuuri couldn’t pay attention as the man started licking Yuuri’s scent glands. The man took a long sniff and smiled. 

“Ah, yes, this scent. Still so pure, untainted. How about becoming mine? I’ll let you live if you agree to be my little pet.” 

Yuuri looked up as far as he could then spit him at the face as answer, "Never!" But then he was greeted by a hard slap to his cheeks. He can feel this time there's a wound at the corner of his lips. It sting. It hurts. 

“Bastard!” he heard Yurio scream. This time Yurio successfully tore himself from Otabek’s grip and launched himself at the master. Yuuri heard a loud yelp, and his mind registered Yurio with his teeth buried in the bandit leader’s arm. Before Yuuri could do anything, the man had ripped Yurio off of his arm and thrown him across the room. The boy’s body hit the wall like a rag doll, and Yuuri’s heart stopped beating for a second. 

His brother, his little baby brother, who was so small until that a man could throw him against a wall… 

With renewed vigor, Yuuri kicked his old master away several times until the man let go and ran over to Yurio’s body without care to his state of undress. 

His hand was trembling, almost afraid to touch his brother when he reached to his place. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked over Yurio’s unconscious form.

“No, no, Yurio, please answer me.” His voice trembled as he gently shook his brother’s shoulder. Yurio didn’t move. 

No. Not his only family. Had he failed to protect him? Again?

Suddenly Yuuri heard a loud snarl from behind him. “You whore! How dare you! Get back here!” the man took a step towards where Yuuri was still trying to wake his brother up. 

Monster. Killer. Demon. The man grabbed his shoulder, but just before Yuuri could turn and snap a finger off, those greasy hand was gone. 

Looking back, Yuuri saw his old master yelling as Otabek pounced on him. He fought back, but Otabek growled, and soon they were locked in a fierce wrestling match. Yuuri returned his focus to his brother, hugging him close. “Yurio, please don’t leave me, I’m sorry I failed to protect you...” he put two fingers on the side of his neck and nearly cried for joy when he found a pulse. It was weak, but it was there, and Yurio might just make it if he got treatment.

He cradled Yurio’s body close as he tried to stand up and bring his brother somewhere, somewhere safe, but his legs were too weak.

He looked back at Otabek, who was struggling to fight the bigger, stronger alpha. He looked overwhelmed by the current situation, as his old master had managed to pin him down. Yuuri knew he should run, but he couldn’t just leave Otabek here. 

Otabek noticed Yuuri’s gaze on him. Unsurprisingly, he said the word that Yuuri had been contemplating. 

“Run!”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, but Yurio needed treatment. He nodded, but before he could attempt standing again, the door slid open to reveal four guards.

It was official. They were done for. 

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. All he could do was hold his brother protectively as he warily regarded the bandits walking in.

Two of the guards were headed to Otabek and their master, but two of them were heading for him and Yurio. The one in front knelt down before him, he nodded at the other guards behind him to help the other two. 

Yuuri scooted away, try to make a space between them. The guard leaned in closer, facing him again. Yuuri shut his eyes, craddling his brother closer to his body.

“Yuuri.” 

Wait. This voice. 

Yuuri opened his eyes when he feel the man with brown hair touched his cheek gently. He flinched when the man lightly ran a finger over his face, but his eyes filled with hope when he recognized those blue eyes. 

“Viktor?” he managed to let out a choked sound.

The man smiled brightly as answer, gently cupping his face, and Yuuri unconsciously leaned into the touch. Tears of joy and relief clouded his vision, but then he heard Viktor’s speak. 

“This man did this to you? Hurt you...and your brother?” His eyes fell on the boy in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri nodded a little, nuzzling his brother's cheek. Viktor's voice was so cold that Yuuri swore he felt a chill go down his spine. Was Viktor… Angry…?

Despite the chilling aura Viktor emitted, Yuuri managed to speak. “Yes, but please Viktor, please save my brother! He’s hurt, and I don’t know what to do...” he nudged Yurio’s cheek with the side of his hand in the hope that something would change, but there was no response. More tears escaped his eyes.

"I don't want to lose anyone again."

Viktor pulled him into a hug, soothingly rubbing Yuuri’s bare back. His strong alpha scent dominated the room, calming Yuuri down while simultaneously showing the other alphas who was the boss here. Looking down at Yuuri, Viktor noticed the man’s smell on his Yuuri and growled reflexively. Yuuri shivered at the sound.

Viktor nudged his scent gland for a second before smiling reassuringly. “I will. Your brother will be alright. The soldiers are on the way, and we’ll be out of here before you know it.” He softly rubbed more soothing circles into Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri had never been more grateful for Viktor’s presence.

“Viktor!” the blond man who had come in with Viktor suddenly called out. He was being cornered by the two guards that they had come in with while Otabek had somehow managed to get himself unpinned from beneath the leader. 

“Yuuri, don’t move from this corner. I’ll be right back.” Viktor’s eyes were completely devoid of emotion. They were cold as ice. 

The room was flooded by another wave of Viktor’s scent, and the other two guards snapped their heads to look at the source. They found a fake smile and almost eerily unsettling eyes.

“I’ll remember your faces. We’ll meet again in Empire’s dungeon.”

Both of the bandits paled, and Viktor stepped forward. Yuuri looked away in time to avoid seeing whatever it was that Viktor did to make a man scream like a banshee, before he muffled their mouth with something to kept them from screaming. He was sure he heard bones cracking in addition to the small sound of pained wailing. 

Yuuri hugged Yurio tighter, nudging his scent gland with a silent prayer that this wouldn’t be the last time he breathed in his brother’s scent. He wiped his tears on his bare shoulder as he cradled Yurio protectively and apologized repeatedly. 

Suddenly his head snapped up over to Otabek, who had cried out. He was sprawled out on the ground, having been hit by the master. Knocked unconscious as his body hit the ground rather harshly. 

Carefully Yuuri set his brother down, somehow managing to stand up on trembling feet. His hatred for the man washed over him and doubled before his eyes landed on a large ceramic pot that Yuuri’s dad had brought home once upon a time. 

He couldn’t let this man hurt anyone else. This man and his gang had already killed his family, threatened the general, and injured his brother. Now that he could do something, he wouldn’t let the bastard finish Otabek. 

Before his logical side could stop him, he had already lift and thrown the pot at the bastard. It shattered against his head, and the shards rained down his back. The man went silent for a moment. 

Yuuri’s world seemed to freeze until the man’s head suddenly turned in his direction. To put it mildly, he was livid. 

“You!” The man took a step towards him, but he stumbled. Unfortunately that didn’t stop him from advancing on Yuuri on all fours. How was he not unconscious?! Yuuri took a step back, but before the man could reach him, Viktor had tackled him down. The man fought back, but after being smashed in the head with a pot, it didn’t take long for Viktor to gain the upper hand and strangle him until he lost consciousness. 

Blood trickled down the back of the man’s head after the short brawl ended. Viktor quickly grabbed the man’s belt from the mattress, where it had fallen earlier. He expertly tied the man’s arms together and looked down at him with that cold expression. Yuuri was simply too shocked to fully comprehend what had just happened.

Yuuri looked back at the blond man, who had already tied up the other two now unconscious guards and was now moving over to Otabek. Suddenly his vision was blocked by Viktor, who was walking slowly towards Yuuri with concern in his eyes. 

“We need them alive,” Viktor said to the blond man before pulling off the wig he was wearing. Then he shrugged off his outermost layer of clothes and put it around Yuuri’s shoulders. The boy had almost forgotten that he was almost naked. He blushed and tried to straighten his clothes, but it didn’t really help much. 

He caught sight of Yurio from the corner of his eye as he looked down at himself and immediately rushed back to his side, cradled his brother gently, pulling him into his lap. Viktor crouch down to face Yuuri, his thumb hovering over the bruise on his cheek. His expression was unreadable, and Yuuri flinched a little when he pressed down a little bit.

“Yuuri, we have to get you treated. We need to leave this place before the other guards come.”

“Y-Yurio…”

Viktor smiled softly at him. “Yes, we’ll be able to treat him. Don’t worry, come on. I’ll help you to carry him.”

Yuuri flinched when Viktor moved to take some of Yurio’s weight and even growled lowly. Viktor took a step back in surprise. 

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...!” The growl had surprised Yuuri himself too. “I-I can carry him myself. Th-thank you.”

Viktor gave him an understanding look once more, rubbing his back soothingly again with a subtle extra dose of his calming alpha scent. It seemed to have the intended effect. Viktor helped Yuuri stand and supported him when he found his legs a little too shaky. The blond man was waiting for them at the door with Otabek on his back.

“Come on, let’s go before the other guards get here.” 

Yuuri was leaned against Viktor’s side for a second before finding the strength to run on his own.

The slaves would start bringing in dinner right about now, so they had to move fast. Viktor closed the door quickly and followed Chris with Otabek on his back. Yuuri looked at him with concern.

Suddenly they took a turn at the last corner, and Yuuri tugged Viktor’s sleeve, shaking his head. 

“I know a better way.” 

Yuuri led them back to the opposite hallway, taking turn after turn until they reached a storage place downstairs. They filled inside, and then Yuuri walked up to a window and checked to see if there was anyone outside. 

Luckily the coast was clear. 

Yuuri moved to open the window, but then they heard some guards screaming.

“Someone’s attacked the master!” There was murmuring, and then the sound of movement nearby.

Yuuri went pale, his hand trembling as he tried to lift the window frame, but he was shaking too much to get a proper grip. He tried again, but the window simply wouldn’t budge.

“Yuuri, let me.” Viktor moved in and pulled the window up swiftly. Swiftly enough, in fact, that the top of the window collided with the top of the window border with a loud bang. Yuuri flinched, wondering if anyone had heard them, but Viktor was already outside by then, gesturing for Yuuri and the blond man to follow.

“Come on Yuuri, we need to evacuate. Our soldiers will be here any minute now.” 

With Viktor’s help, Yuuri managed to get himself and Yurio out the door. Once the blond man was with them, the group began running back into the forest. Or, at least Viktor and his friend did. Yuuri tried to run, but his feet couldn’t keep up with them. Had he twisted his ankle? He was only now starting to feel pain instead of weakness in his legs.

When he was contemplating with the pain on his legs, sudddenly he was swept off his feet. Viktor had scooped him up, carrying both him and Yurio while still managing to run through the forest somehow. Yuuri didn’t dare comment as Viktor emitted a strong smell of distress. He looked angry with his teeth tightly clenched and his brow furrowed. 

Yuuri wondered if Viktor was frustrated that Yuuri couldn’t even carry his own weight. It would make sense, but nevertheless, being carried by Viktor made him feel safe somehow.

Viktor had saved him.

He owed him his life. 

Viktor’s scent washed over him, and he breathed it slowly. A good dose of Viktor’s smell made him comfortable enough to fall asleep. His hand tightened around Yurio once more, and he smiled. Yurio would be ok. They’d be able to talk and laugh and see each other again...

His eyes began to close, weighed down by emotional and physical fatigue. He felt safe here in his master’s arms, something he hadn’t felt in a long time now. He felt Viktor pull him a little closer, nuzzling his scent glands. 

“Please… save Yurio...” Yuuri said tiredly.

Viktor looked down at him with a genuine smile. 

“I will. I won’t disappoint you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave Viktor a small smile before exhaustion finally beat his will to stay conscious.

Yuuri’s smile always shook the foundations of his heart, flipped his mind upside down, and took his breath away. Viktor never wanted to let Yuuri out of his sight again. He looked over at Chris, who was walking slightly in front of them with Otabek still on his back. Chris gestured up ahead, and after getting a fair distance away from the village and making sure that no one was behind them, checking the map occasionaly, they made their way back to the camp. 

It took quite time to reach the camp, the soldiers who had been occupying it had already left for Yutopia, so it was just the five of them there. The other who are left to guard the camp are there but mostly are resting since the area is on the safe side.

It was dark now, and the only source of light came from the full moon above them. A couple of stars were covered by clouds, but at least it didn’t look like it would rain tonight. They stepped inside the first aid tent, lighting up a small lamp before laying out the three unconscious boys on makeshift beds. 

Chris began to work on the blond child while Viktor looked over Yuuri. He touched the raven haired boy’s cheek and kissed his forehead, tracing his finger lightly over his face... But before turning to treat him, he whispered quietly next to his beloved slave’s ear.

“We’ll be together forever, Yuuri. I’ll make sure of that.” 

Chris could see Viktor’s expression from the corner of his eye as he treated the blond child. He knew that Viktor could be possessive, but he never got this bad. 

This was on another level. 

By the time that boy recognized the level of seriousness in Viktor’s eyes, he would probably never be able to leave Viktor’s side anyway. 

Clearly Viktor would do anything to keep him there. 

Anything.


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: non-con rimming? I don't know what to write about this one I'm not sure because Yuuri is unconscious when it happen. If you don't want to read it please skip the first half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment, kudos and time to read this story :') I'm sorry if the story is not good enough or there's something wrong with the pace and I mispelled something ;;;; 
> 
> And THANKS A LOT to my beta @Ninjassasin8 you did a superb job in this chapter! Uuu /cry
> 
> Okay I'm out of here, I hope you enjoy this chapter :')

Chapter 8

Chris couldn't help but think that Viktor’s expression was somehow unsettling. He had already finished treating both Otabek and the blond boy, but when he tried to get a look at Yuuri, Viktor reflexively growled at him. Chris had held up his hands to show that he meant no harm, and Viktor had gone back to treating his rescued slave as if nothing had happened. 

He mulled over his friend’s behavior as he double checked Otabek’s bandages and wiped away excess blood for something to do. The colonel’s son was a little pale, but he was doing surprisingly well for someone who had been wrestling an alpha twice his size. He would need some rest, and he might need help walking while his twisted ankle healed, but the boy had been good about defending his vital organs, and he didn't have any major injuries, so he would probably recover just fine. 

The blond boy would probably be just fine too. He hadn't done much real fighting, and nothing was broken. Judging by the thump that he and Viktor had heard from outside the bandit leader’s room and the bump on the boy’s head, the leader must have thrown the kid against the wall. However, his unconsciousness might have been more stress than head injury, since the boy’s skull didn't seem to have any fracturing and the bump was a bruise that wasn't too severe. 

By the time Chris allowed himself to step out of the tent for fresh air, it was already dawn. He turned in the direction of the village and wondered if the other soldiers had gotten a surrender yet. Their intel and prior research on the gang had led them to conclude that most of the bandits weren't particularly well trained fighters, perhaps with the exception of their likely-concussed-or-worse leader, so there was little doubt that the Empire would win this skirmish. He just hoped that his comrades weren't too injured. 

Chris sighed. Regardless of what state his fellow soldiers ended up in, he knew who would end up in the most pain. He didn't know exactly what had been happening before he and Viktor arrived, but Yuuri’s state of undress told him all he needed to know. It had undoubtedly told Viktor enough too, and Chris was willing to bet money that his friend wouldn't let the leader of the bandits go unscathed in prison. 

Speaking of Viktor, the lieutenant was still fussing over his slave’s unconscious form. Mostly his attention was focused on Yuuri, but when Chris peeked his head back into the tent, he saw Viktor’s head turn to look at the other two patients. 

Chris sighed, “Don’t be too hard on Otabek. He did what he could.” 

Viktor didn't returned his gaze, but his hands stopped moving. “I just want to know why he hadn't escaped before we got there, that's all.”

Chris sighed pityingly at his stressed looking friend. Viktor hitched his breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Imagine if we hadn't been there, Chris! What would have happened to them? To my Yuuri?” His voice was trembling. He almost look afraid, and angry.

Chris huffed lightly, stretching his legs. “I get the feeling that you wouldn't like the answer to that question...” He looked tiredly at the flap of tent that he was holding up. 

“You know, usually when you reunite with your lost love in the town where you met, it's supposed to be romantic.” 

“Not when that love is two seconds from being violated and leaning over his brother’s unconscious body.” 

“Well, he’s back in your arms now. Calm down, Viktor.” 

Viktor still wasn’t turning around. Chris sighed. “Ok, well, I'm going for a walk. I’ll be back soon, so try to relax or get some sleep if you can, ok?” Chris waited a beat before deciding that he had gotten his message across. With a small salute, he walked away. 

Viktor snorted. He couldn't possibly sleep until he saw Yuuri wake up and confirm that he was alright. Yuuri looked so vulnerable when he sleep like this... So innocent, beautiful. After removing the remaining shreds of clothing that Yuuri had had on to check for injuries, Viktor had almost growled when he found some bruises on Yuuri’s body. He cleaned the wounds that he could get to and growled rather loudly when he found a sticky substance on Yuuri’s inner thighs. 

He had wiped it away, but the fact that it had been there still made him want to burn something. 

That bastard had tried to taint his angel. He had dared to touch what was Viktor’s. 

He wouldn't be forgiven. He would pay. And the price wouldn't be pretty. 

Viktor took a breath. He was practically shaking with anger, but he knew he had to calm down. When he was breathing normally again, he wet another cloth with warm water and began cleaning Yuuri’s skin for what must have been the tenth time. 

Seeing Yuuri sprawled out like this made Viktor’s heart beat just a little faster. Unconsciously, his hand traced slow lines on Yuuri’s body that lingered on every curve and every edge. He leaned down to nuzzle the space of Yuuri’s neck— only to be hit with the smell of that bastard. 

Viktor clenched his teeth. One minute, his nose was on Yuuri’s scent glands, then the next he was rubbing his skin on them. He was determined to never let his beloved smell like anyone else ever again. Especially that man. 

Eventually Yuuri began to smell like Viktor, and he got himself to stop, but somehow he felt that it wasn’t enough. He tried to appease himself by admiring Yuuri a little more, taking in the crook of his neck, the softness of his belly, the firmness of his thighs...

Viktor didn't know what came over him, but he found himself leaning down to bury his head in the gap between them. It smelled SO good. Delicious. Flowery sweet. Viktor nudged closer to the source of that lovely scent, parting Yuuri’s legs just a little more. 

He pulled his head back a little to get a look at Yuuri’s pink hole. Had that bastard managed to shove his dirty cock into Yuuri before he got there? 

The very thought simply enraged him. He ran his thumb over the puckered entrance, but he didn't see any signs of bleeding or tearing. He would have checked for longer, but then he heard a noise above him. Yuuri had let out a small moan. 

Instantly, Viktor stopped in his tracks. Yuuri’s voice was delectable, arousing... 

He wanted to hear more. 

Viktor spread Yuuri’s legs wider, fixated on the rosy hole between them. Warning bells went off in the back of his head, but his mind was too clouded by lust to notice. He angled Yuuri’s hips so that he could reach them a little easier, and without a second thought, leaned back in to run his tongue over Yuuri’s inviting entrance. 

Delicious. 

Mine.

He heard another low moan from Yuuri as he repeatedly lapped at the spot. He was drowning in Yuuri’s scent, wondering what it would be like to push past the ring of muscle and plunge into those tight, velvety walls. He could just imagine how they would feel, how they would push against him as he pushed through them… The thought made him moan in pleasure. Wet, lewd sounds filled the tent, and Viktor wondered how Yuuri hadn't woken up yet—

Suddenly his head snapped back to reality.

Good. God. 

What was he DOING? 

Yuuri was an UNPRESENTED, UNCONSCIOUS minor. More specifically, an unpresented, unconscious minor who had been hurt and nearly raped just a few hours ago. Viktor had called the leader of the bandits a bastard for trying to force himself on Yuuri, but then what did that make Viktor? 

The situation was made even worse by the fact that the fact that two other people were still in the tent. 

Somehow he had let his instincts get the better of him again. What would have happened if Yuuri wasn't such a heavy sleeper or wasn't completely exhausted? What if Yuuri hated him forever?

His heart dropped to the ground at the thought. He couldn't bear it if Yuuri came to hate him. He wouldn't blame him, but he knew that he would do whatever it takes to gain his forgiveness. Sighing, Viktor put his face in his hand. 

What was wrong with him? 

“I was going to stop you, but it looks like you've managed to avert a small crisis.”

Viktor snapped his head over to the source of the playful voice, whose blond head was peeking into tent again. His eyes widened in surprise.

“I'll admit, he sounds sexy. But this is illegal, Viktor.”

Viktor shook his head to clear his mind a little. He turned away to avoid Chris’s eyes and grabbed a blanket to lay over Yuuri. “I wasn’t… I wasn't going to… How long have you been there?” he look embarassed and out of words. It's such a rare sight to see Viktor like this.

Chris chuckled, “Long enough.” Viktor huffed, but he still wouldn't meet Chris’s eyes as he smoothed Yuuri’s blanket down. “I came back to bring some water bottles for when the patients wake up, but I could smell your arousal from a mile away.”

Viktor looked down and clicked his tongue. Chris wasn't wrong. 

“I’m… going outside for a minute.” He blushingly stood up, self-consciously pulling his ragged shirt down to cover the telltale bulge between his legs. 

Chris turned to look at him as he passed him on his way out of the tent. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you promise this won't happen again.”

Viktor stopped, looking away embarrassedly, “This… won’t happen again. I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Chris waved his hand and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “That's not an excuse, but it's a start. I'll take it. Control yourself, Viktor, he won’t go anywhere. He's with you now.”

Viktor gave a sour smile at that. “I hope so.” He sounded uncertain, but he walked on. 

The camp was mostly empty, so walking over to a patch of bushes at the edge of the camp wasn’t too awkward. Thank goodness his father wasn’t around. He might have never lived this down. His father and the rest of the soldiers should be coming back right about now, unless they decided to rest at Yutopia. 

When he found a good secluded spot to do his business, he stepped behind a tree and dropped his pants. It didn’t take long for him to finish with Yuuri on his mind. His thoughts wandered after all the tension was released, and Viktor remembered how he had nearly lost Yuuri to the leader of the bandits. He wanted to mark him badly, but he was determined to not be one of those ambivalent masters who marked slaves without caring.

Yuuri was more than a slave. 

Yuuri had been his light when Viktor had been at his lowest point. When Viktor first learned about the real world, Yuuri had showed him how to hope again, how to believe in others once again. How to just simply live your life and be thankful for it.

There were those who cared for him, subordinates who respected him, suitors who sought after him… People like his uncle, the King, his father, his colleagues, and fans around the kingdom would mourn if he died, but Viktor wouldn’t have cared for any of them if it hadn’t been for Yuuri. 

Sometimes he wondered if he would have ended up as an empty shell of his former self if he hadn’t been found by Yuuri on that day. 

It would be the best thing in the world if Yuuri ended up presenting as an omega. Then Viktor could have him, claim him completely. He could mark Yuuri as his and fill his womb with his children. 

Viktor laughed in spite of himself. He knew that it was an unlikely fantasy. Male omegas were quite rare, and he had only ever seen them a few times within the empire. All of them were mated. Not to mention Yuuri’s parents were an alpha and a beta. Yuuri was much more likely to take after one of them, but that didn’t stop Viktor from being hopeful. 

Some noises from around the camp snapped Viktor out of his musings, and he quickly fixed his pants to look a little more presentable. Upon deciding that his clothes were acceptable, Viktor set out to return to infirmary tent.

In truth, it didn’t really matter what Yuuri’s secondary gender ended up being. Viktor planned to send him to military school so that he could learn to defend himself, and then maybe someday he could help Viktor on the field. He smiled at the thought. Having Yuuri working next to him was a dream, but it was a significantly more obtainable one. Yuuri had already proven himself to be easy to teach and quick to learn, so he probably wouldn’t struggle too much in school.

On his way back to the infirmary, Viktor caught sight of a few soldiers who had returned. They bowed respectfully to him as he approached, and he asked about how the ambush went. Apparently everything had worked out for the most part, and the other soldiers had indeed decided to rest up in Yutopia after rounding up all the bandits. A few soldiers were escorting the slaves back to the capital, and a few more would be returning to the campsite to pack up the tents soon. 

Viktor thanked them when they finished their report and continued on his way. The infirmary tent was just in sight, but then another thought occurred to Viktor. He stopped by his own tent, grabbed an extra pair of clothes, and ran back.

When he reached the infirmary, Chris was snoring lightly in a chair between Otabek and Yuuri’s brother. He looked quite tired, and Viktor smiled at the sight. Chris was undoubtedly his best friend, and one that would follow him to the ends of the earth at that. The blond alpha was sassy and didn’t care what people said about him, but he was also loyal and skilled. Viktor would trust him with his life, and they would both look out for each other no matter what. 

In fact, last night was a perfect example. Chris hadn’t even had to ask, he simply followed Viktor into Yutopia and backed him up when they heard a guard mention the “slave boy” that the master would be “enjoying” that night. Viktor was lucky to have a friend who was willing to cover his back and whose back he could cover. 

Viktor’s eyes moved to Yuuri, who was still sleeping soundly at the end of the row of the infirmary beds. He walked quietly over to the empty space beside Yuuri’s bed and looked down upon his beloved Yuuri. Pulling down the blanket that he had put over him, Viktor started dressing Yuuri in the clothes that he had grabbed from his tent. They were bound to be loose, but they were the best he could do. Besides, when he focused on caring for Yuuri and the satisfaction it brought, he could ignore the arousal that arose from looking at him. 

When he was done, Viktor picked up the edge of the blanket that he had pushed to the foot of the infirmary bed and slid into the space next to Yuuri as he pulled the blanket back up. There wasn't very much space, so he slipped an arm under the boy next to him and shifted him to lay mostly on top of Viktor. With Yuuri settled against his chest, Viktor hummed in satisfaction.

He could live in this moment forever. Black hair tickled his chin, and Yuuri unconsciously snuggled closer to him, making his heart flutter. So cute. Viktor gently ran the side of his finger over Yuuri’s cheek, a flash of anger coming over him as he lightly brushed one of the bruises there. He couldn't wait to torture the man who did this to Yuuri. 

Viktor moved his head down to nuzzle Yuuri’s scent glands. Yuuri still smelled like him, with no trace of the bandit leader or anyone else on him. The fact quelled Viktor’s anger somewhat and helped him relax. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to his chest, basking in his warmth. He was content to have Yuuri with him, sleeping soundly. Thick lashes framed his closed eyes perfectly, and Viktor couldn't help but lean up and kiss Yuuri’s eyelids gently. 

Laying like this with Yuuri so close made him feel at peace, and before long, he was greeted by pleasant darkness, floating in dreamless sleep.

 

…

 

Yuuri woke up with something warm surrounding his body. He nudged closer to the source, subconsciously trying to bury himself in it. The scent surrounding him was nice, familiar, and calm. It reminded him of lazy afternoons in the sun, during the peaceful summers where he would fall asleep with Yurio out on the porch in Yutopia. 

Suddenly he remembered. 

Yurio.

Where was he?! 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. He jerked away from the arms around him and sat up, looking around frantically. 

He let out a breath when he caught sight of his brother lying in the adjacent infirmary bed. Yurio was breathing regularly, and Yuuri had never felt more relieved in his life. Otabek was laying in the bed beside Yurio, also sleeping, and Viktor’s blond friend was sleeping quietly in a chair between them. After establishing his brother’s safety, Yuuri looked down at the figure next him as an arm snaked around his waist.

Viktor. Was sleeping beside him. With both arms around his belly.

“Um... ”

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and upon finding that he wasn't, the boy tried to wiggle away from Viktor’s arms. It didn't really work, and Viktor’s arms simply tightened. 

“Nggh, Yuurii…” Viktor murmured his name, clinging to his waist but not opening his eyes. He pulled Yuuri closer until his cheek was pressed against Yuuri’s lap. 

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri blushed as he tried to pull Viktor’s hands away. The man was dangerously close to a sensitive area, and Yuuri’s face was heating up.

“Yuuri, don’t go,” Viktor was murmuring against his lap. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri gently shook his shoulder and was soon rewarded with a stunning pair of sky blue eyes looking up at him.

“Mm, good morning, Yuuri.” He was greeted by lazy smile on the man's lips and Yuuri can't deny that he almost look adorable like this.

“Uh, morning...” He tried to smile, but he was sure it came out too awkward.

“How was your sleep?” Viktor gave him his signature heart shaped smile, looking happy and excited to see him. He looked so different from the cold, angry soldier from yesterday… Yuuri tightened his hold on the blanket.

“I’m okay… I think I’ll need to get up and find some water soon, but I’m fine for the most part...” Yuuri laughed awkwardly. The man’s eyes automatically snapped to attention.

“Water? Like- I mean- Water! Right! I can get that for you!” He avoided Yuuri’s eyes and quickly left the infirmary bed to find water. 

Yuuri chuckled lightly, doesn't expect the man would be fusing after him like that. Suddenly his breath hitched when he could smell Viktor on the blanket and on the… clothes he was wearing? 

He looked down and saw that someone had indeed removed whatever remnants of clothing had been clinging to him and replaced them with a baggy shirt and loose pants. He blushed as he noticed that his underwear had also been replaced…

Shaking his head to rid any more inappropriate thoughts, Yuuri turned to face Yurio, who was laying on his bed quietly. 

Viktor had done it. He had actually saved him. Yuuri couldn’t wait to see his brother wake up and hug him again after so long… He hoped that the other slaves who had been forced to work under the bandits found nice homes too. He wasn’t sure what their fate would be, but he hoped that the Empire would somehow see to their safety. 

Yuuri managed to slide off the bed and walked over to Yurio’s side. Yuuri patted his brother’s hair gently to prove himself that he was real. The thought made him smiled gently. 

“Yurio, please wake up soon... We have a lot to talk about.” 

As he gazed upon Yurio’s face, Yuuri suddenly heard a rustling sound. There was a groan from the blond man sitting next to Otabek, and suddenly the man was awake, yawning.

“Hmm, what time is it? Viktor?” His eyes wandered until they fell on Yuuri.

The man seemed surprised to see him, or perhaps surprised to see him awake, but nevertheless he smirked knowingly and commented, “Wow. I’m not even surprised that you smell like him.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dumbfounded but still somehow embarrassed, Yuuri blushed. 

“Ah, I’m sorry...” Yuuri played with the edge of his shirt- the shirt that was probably Viktor’s- nervously.

Chris smiled casually, sitting up a little straighter. “We’ve met before, but I don’t think I’ve the chance to introduce myself properly." The blond man now standing up, stretch his hand a bit.

"My name is Christophe Giacometti, soldier of the Black Rose, but you can just consider me ‘Viktor’s friend.’”

Yuuri hesitantly looked at him before rising up from his space and bowing apprehensively. “M-my name is Katsuki Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you, Chris-tophe-”

Chris gave a short laugh, waving a hand dismissively. “No need to be so stiff, just call me Chris.” His smile held for a few more seconds, but then his face turned serious. 

“So, Yuuri,” Chris began. Yuuri was almost startled at the sudden change in attitude. 

His face look solemn when he asked, “What are your intentions with Viktor?”

“W-what do you mean by that?“ Yuuri flailed in an attempt to find an answer. He was a slave, was he even supposed to have “intentions-”

"Did you find Viktor is handsome? Attractive? And-"

“Chris, don’t tease him too much.”

Viktor had reappeared at the front of the tent with a bottle of water and an exasperated look on his face. He and Chris exchanged looks which made the blond man smirked. Viktor ignored his friend then making his way over to where Yuuri was standing.

“Here’s the water bottle,” he said, holding it out. “It’s not very cold, but I hope it’ll do…”

“Th-thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled a little, glad to have something to wash down his dry throat. 

“You know Viktor, I did bring in some extra water-” 

Viktor cut him off with an expression that Yuuri couldn’t quite read (pleading? restrained anger? annoyance?), and then Chris was rolling his eyes and proceeding to check on Otabek.

“You know Viktor, we’re going to have to file a report for this. The colonel’s going to fuss about his son missing more school.”

Viktor let out a tired sigh. “The mission took longer than expected. He’s already been absent for a while now, so I can talk the teachers into giving him credit for field work.”

“What about the report where you’ll have to explain why the leader of the bandits was completely incapacitated by the time the soldiers arrived?”

“Oh, that’s easy. The colonel’s son was fighting an alpha twice his size. His life was at stake, so we decided to step in and make things easier for the rest of our team.”

Chris hummed lightly. Smooth. How typical of Viktor. Chris figured he should have known that Viktor would have a plan to avoid complicating things for himself and Yuuri. Otabek probably wouldn’t even suffer any consequences as the one who had ended up “in danger” for the sake of the mission. 

“So then, when do you plan to enroll your boy in the school?” Chris checked his nails, nonchalantly picking out some dirt from under them.

Yuuri’s breath stopped for a second. “S-school?” Was Viktor really serious about this?

Viktor managed to look at Yuuri briefly before turning away. He had been trying not to think too much about it when he dressed Yuuri in his clothes, but standing up now, Yuuri looked… really good in Viktor’s baggy shirt. He had to work to fight off any inappropriate thoughts.

“Ahem. Yes, if you promise to be diligent and swear your loyalty to the empire.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up. He walked over to Viktor and grabbed Viktor’s hand without thinking.

“You’ve already done so much for me. I can’t possibly thank you enough, but if you could allow me to have an education, then there’s nothing I would ever refuse you.” Viktor’s heart melted at Yuuri’s sincerity. He could see the gratefulness overflowing in Yuuri’s cinnamon hued eyes.

The sight of Yuuri looking at him with spark in his eyes make his heart flutter with feelings. He smiled at his adorable boy. 

“You’ll learn so much, Yuuri. I hope that someday you’ll be able to help me with my work after you graduate.”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling with wonder that kept him speechless. Chris smiled at Viktor, but he noticed a hint of sadness and anxiousness in his friend’s expression. He decided against commenting on it at the moment. 

“I was also thinking that maybe I could enroll your brother in a course for younger students...”

Yuuri’s heart soared with happiness. Without thinking, he jumped to hug Viktor and muttered words of gratitude as Viktor blushed. He hadn’t seen Yuuri like this yet, but he enjoyed seeing Yuuri so happy and excited. Suddenly Chris cleared his throat, and then there was a groan of pain from the infirmary bed next to Yuuri. 

“Yurio!” Yuuri quickly removed himself from Viktor, who still pinned to where Yuuri was before, and hovered over his brother’s form. He watched as Yurio tried to open his eyes, blinked rapidly, and looked around to assess the situation. 

Suddenly the boy snarled, pushing himself to his feet. 

Viktor didn't expect the boy will be so...wild compared to Yuuri who is more gentle and soft. 

Yurio looked at his surrounding. There was silver haired guy standing behind his brother. And for some reason, his brother smelled like this guy.

Yurio stepped between Yuuri and the vaguely familiar feeling silver haired man.

“Don’t you dare touch my brother!” He bared his teeth and stood defensively. 

Viktor's eyes widened upon the words, before he could say anything, the boy already looked back to his brother behind him. 

Yurio looked back because there was a light tap on the back of his shoulder, then Yuuri was ruffling his hair lovingly with a smile on his lips. His brother look relaxed.

“Don’t worry, Yurio. They’re with the empire. They helped us escape.”

Yurio looked back in disbelief. “The empire? What are they doing here!? The general’s dead! Why would they be here and not preparing for his funeral??”

The silver haired man smiled at him. “Well, actually, my father isn’t dead.”

Yurio turned to look at him, “Father? Oi, you’re not coming any closer! What have you done to my brother!? Why does he smell like you!?”

Chris snorted when he looked and saw that Viktor was blushing.

“Well, about that…”

“Y-Yurio, I’m just borrowing his clothes! Mine are kind of ruined...” He winced at his own words, shivering a little at the memories of last night. Although the idea of Viktor changing and cleaning him made him want to burst out from here.

Viktor instantly wanted to move in and comfort Yuuri, but Yurio was still standing protectively in front of his brother and regarding Viktor warily.

“You look familiar,” Yurio said, squinting his eyes at the man in front of him. Suddenly the blond man stood up, trying to clear up the situation. He walked to Viktor and smiled. 

“My name is Christophe Giacometti, and this here is Viktor Nikiforov. He’s rather famous, so you may have seen him in the news or something.”

Suddenly the boy’s eyes widened in surprise. He stumbled back a little into Yuuri’s arms as his mind processed.

“Viktor Nikiforov? As in THE Viktor Nikiforov??” 

Viktor breathed out in relief. “Thank goodness. Yes, and I’m your new master, but please call me Viktor.”

“Wait! Master?? What?? Yuuri?” He looked up at Yuuri, who smiled sheepishly.

“Yes… well… I left Yutopia for a mission that our old master gave me...” Yuuri’s eyes flicked guiltily over to Viktor, but Viktor simply gave him a reassuring smile that encouraged him to go on. 

“Then I met Viktor. He helped me to get you back, and his soldiers attacked the gang of thieves some time last night. They’ve actually been planning to do that for a while now, but Viktor was nice enough to let me find you first.” Yurio’s eyes widened, and he seemed to have a thousand thoughts before he spoke again. 

“But we’re still slaves, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri stiffened, but he tried to give a reassuring smile in response. “Well, yes… But we’ll be able to earn our freedom back if we work long and hard enough. We won’t have to be slaves forever, Yurio.”

Yurio raised an eyebrow when he saw Viktor flinch at that, but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice it. Chris looked at his friend seriously.

“And you know, our new master might be able to enroll us in school! I know that being in the military has always been a dream of yours… Maybe it’ll really come true!”

Yurio nodded reluctantly, “If you say so…”

He turned around to hug Yuuri, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“But what’s important is that we can be together again.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, almost tearing up. “Yes, and I promise I’ll protect you properly this time.”

“No, that’s my line.”

Yuuri chuckled lightly, unaware of the way Viktor was looking at him. Chris touched Viktor’s shoulder, snapping him out of the odd trance he was in.

“You’re looking a little scary there,” Chris whispered quietly enough that the brothers couldn’t hear.

Viktor turned on his heels in response.

“I… I think I need to take a walk. I’ll be back…”

Chris frowned. It was strange for Viktor to let his emotions get the better of him, but he had been seeing it happen repeatedly with things that involved Yuuri lately. 

“Okay then, I’ll wait here...”

Viktor left the tent quickly without a backwards glance. His expression was hard, and his hand was clenched in a tight fist. 

So Yuuri want to gain his freedom. He didn’t want to be a slave. He wanted to leave him.

He wanted to leave Viktor. 

Viktor found a tree in the middle of the camp and dug his fingers into the bark, just barely resisting the urge to punch it. He let out a breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding and tried to calm himself down.

No. Yuuri wasn’t going anywhere. He had to stay in school if he wanted to pass. In the meantime, Yuuri would have about a year before he presented. During that time, Viktor would just have to find ways to convince Yuuri to stay by his side.

He wanted to be with Yuuri more than anything, but it would break his heart if Yuuri didn’t end up feeling the same. 

Slowly, Viktor managed to pull his hand away from the tree. He stood up a little straighter and took in a deep breath.

Yuuri had made a promise to stay by his side. Viktor would make sure he kept it. He couldn’t just leave.

“Yuuri, you’re mine. Don’t forget it...”


	9. A hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri think about Viktor.  
> And omg that magic number /I just realized that it's so random lol xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone :')) I'm sorry I'm a bit late from the usual hour and I may not be updating next week because of work matters.../sigh. I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammar or the story isn't good enough, I'm writing and editing with my phone my tired eyes can't really see some mistakes so I'm sorry for that, and english is not my first language but I try to write in it :')
> 
> thank you @Ninjassasin8 for always editing and beta-ing this story!
> 
> Okay I'm out. Bye!

Chapter 9

“Yuuri, what’s your relationship with Viktor?” 

Yuuri almost dropped the vase he was holding when Yurio blurted the question out of nowhere. They were cleaning one of the Nikiforov mansion rooms together, and Yurio was on the couch, waiting for Yuuri to set the vase up on the table they had just dusted. Yuuri regained his composure and cleared his throat.

“Well, he’s my master, albeit an affectionate one, and of course he’s someone I’m grateful to...” 

Yuuri set the vase down carefully and began adding flowers that he had clipped beforehand. The blond boy looked at him skeptically.

“Affectionate? I can literally smell him on you!”

Yuuri blushed. That sounded… scandalous.

“His scent always mixes with yours… I don’t like it…” Yurio almost looked sad as he spoke, and Yuuri’s heart broke a little. Yuuri set the flowers to the side and came to kneel down next to his brother. 

“Aw, Yurio… I know how it looks, but that really is just his personality... Plus he’s familiar with me, and I guess that might make him more comfortable with being touchy feely?” Yurio didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, neither do Yuuri. Since he isn't really sure why Viktor love to cling to him. 

Yuuri smile, try to reassure his brother. “Don't worry about it. It doesn't mean anything. By the way, have you packed your clothes yet? The carriage leaves tomorrow morning.” He ruffled Yurio’s hair gently, hoping to change the subject and lighten the mood. He decided he had succeeded to an extent when his brother let out a grudging half-groan-half-sigh.

“As much as it kills me to smell his scent mixed with yours, I’ll admit that buying us clothes was kind of nice. I packed everything yesterday.”

Yuuri smiled at his brother’s attempts to not look too happy about it. He patted his head lovingly as he remembered their shopping trip from the other day. He felt a little bad when Yurio immediately pounced on all the tiger print stuff, but Viktor had simply laughed it off and bought it anyway. That had been sweet, but Yuuri had felt especially guilty when Viktor choose some clothes for Yuuri and eventually convinced him to accept them. He already had clothes that Viktor had bought for him on a whim before the bandit ambush, and furthermore, he was just a slave. It was strange for Viktor to treat him like… like he was courting him. 

Yuuri shook his head, driving the thought away. No, that was reading too far into it. There’s no way a man with Viktor’s status and reputation would bother with someone like him… Yuuri returned his attention to Yurio and smiled. 

“Great! That’s a little less work to worry about! I should finish this up soon… I have a few more chores to do once these flowers are set up.” 

Yurio shifted so that Yuuri could go back to putting flowers in the vase. “Tch... I can help you, you know. Why’s the head maid still giving you stuff to do when you’ll be gone tomorrow anyway? Have you even gotten time to pack!?”

“Well… No, but I’ll be done by tonight.” Yuuri gave Yurio a reassuring smile. 

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Yeah, assuming the woman doesn’t make you stare at the wall in case dust gets on it.”

Yuuri giggled as he continued arranging flowers in the vase with Yurio watching from the couch. 

“I certainly hope she doesn’t.”

The two continued to make light conversation until Yuuri was ready to move on to the next room, but his brother’s question lingered in his mind.

What was his relationship with Viktor?

 

...

 

Enrolling Yuuri and Yurio in school apparently wasn’t very difficult. Either that or Viktor wasn’t above using his connections when he wanted something. Within a few days of their return to the mansion, Viktor was already talking about their living arrangements. Apparently Viktor had been trying to get special permission to let Yuuri and Yurio stay at the mansion instead of the dorms while attending classes, but Yuuri had insisted on not receiving preferential treatment. 

Viktor enrolled Yuuri in classes to major in administration and paperwork with some classes in defense and martial arts. Yuuri was determined to learn some skills and make the most of this education to prepare for the day when Viktor no longer needed him. If he did this right then he would be able to find a stable job and support Yurio.

Yuuri didn’t know how long Viktor would want to keep him around, but Yuuri hoped that Viktor would allow him to work for his freedom. In his heart, he wished to be a person who wasn’t owned by a master, and personally he thought that it would mean more if he helped Viktor because he wanted to and not because he was his slave. He had decided that he could get used to being a slave forever for Viktor sake, but he also knew that that wasn't what he preferred. 

“Yuuri!” 

A loud voice called out to him, and he turned to find Viktor himself approaching with a forced smile. Yuuri looked up at him with a concerned expression.

“Is something wrong, Viktor...?”

Viktor stopped and stood in front of him. A hand cupped Yuuri’s right cheek, rubbing it slightly before settling. Viktor’s smile turned genuine. 

“I’ll make time to visit you every month, so wait for me, okay?” 

He seemed… like he is worried? Initially Viktor had been vehemently against letting Yuuri live somewhere else. He wanted to keep Yuuri close, monopolize his time, and ensure that no harm ever came to him. Furthermore, he wanted to hear Yuuri talk about his day, help him with his homework, give him advice on dealing with the teachers… He couldn’t be at school with Yuuri, so he wanted to take what he could get. 

However, Yuuri fought hard against receiving special treatment, and Viktor found that he had a lot of respect for that. Viktor admired Yuuri’s integrity, and after a period of reflection, grudgingly decided that Yuuri would benefit from growing without Viktor constantly hovering over him. 

“Please, don’t force yourself if you’re busy… We would love to see you that often, but don’t let us get in the way of your schedule.” Yuuri smiled gently, flattered that Viktor wanted to check up on them but worried that it might bring Viktor trouble. 

Viktor’s eyes softened, and he pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. 

“I’ll miss you, Yuuri. Don’t forget about me, okay? I hope everything goes well for you at school.” His voice trembled a little as the hands on Yuuri’s back and waist pulled him closer. Yuuri smiled, endeared. When Viktor got like this, Yuuri always felt the urge to pat his hair and reassure him like he did when Yurio was a child. 

“Thank you, I’ll do my best.” Yuuri gave into his urge and gently stroked Viktor’s silver hair. 

Reluctantly, Viktor pulled back. He looked anxious, as if he was struggling to find words, but before Yuuri could ask if there was something he wanted to say, Viktor spoke. 

“Yuuri… We need to talk.”

Curiously, Yuuri looked up at Viktor, who still looked stressed but now had a hint of determination in his eye. Yuuri nodded and followed as Viktor led them out to a small pavilion in the garden. It was quiet outside, and no one besides them could be seen. Yuuri sat down on one of the chairs, looking at Viktor expectantly. However, Viktor still seemed to be searching for a way to put his thoughts into words, so Yuuri decided to try and ease him into a conversation. 

“You know, I’ve been here for a month, but I’ve never been able to take a moment to admire this scenery.” Yuuri looked around, taking in the view of the garden. 

Viktor chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Me too. Sometimes I forget that there’s something so beautiful and peaceful here...”

Another silence settled over them. Yuuri wondered what Viktor wanted to talk about. Was Viktor unsatisfied with something Yuuri did? Did Viktor not want him around anymore? 

“Yuuri….” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as he waited for Viktor to continue. Heart racing in his chest. “What are your plans for after you graduate?” 

There was a pause. Well, that hadn’t been the question that Yuuri had been expecting, but he breathed out in relief. With a sheepish smile, he answered, “Um, helping you as a secretary or an assistant...? If you’ll have me...” Yuuri scratched his cheek uncertainly. He didn’t have the confidence to say that he wanted to repay Viktor’s kindness.

Viktor grinned at the response. The idea of seeing Yuuri everyday, working by his side… It made his heart flutter. Plus he was sure that Yuuri would look gorgeous in a military uniform. Maybe he should order it early and give it to Yuuri as a graduation present… But that wasn’t the point here. 

“Is there a reason why you’re so excited to be in school...? Most of the people that I knew hated the idea of it…”

Yuuri almost breath in relief because he thought it was something serious. “Well… You see… I thought that I would spend my entire life in Yutopia, that maybe I would take over my mother’s restaurant or help my sister look after the town… But now that the village is… gone… I don’t really have any useful skills. I can read and write and do basic math, but I never had much of a formal education. If I wasn’t a slave, then I might have ended up jobless and homeless anyway. I don’t know what your classmates thought about school, but to me, it’s a chance to survive. It’s a chance to develop skills that will let me support my brother. As someone who could have never dreamed of having the chance to go to school two months ago, I feel like it’s natural to be excited, you know?” Yuuri smiled widely.

Viktor had restored his ability to hope for a better future by not only allowing him the chance to go to school, but also by being surprisingly kind and gentle. Even on the days when Yuuri made mistakes, Viktor was patient about explaining what he did wrong. Yuuri could see that Viktor genuinely cared for him in the way he talked to him, not to mention the way he had saved him from his old master. Viktor had ended up considering his feelings and allowed him to stay at the dormitories too. He was someone that Yuuri would undoubtedly love to work alongside. The only problem was that Yuuri felt that he was being given so much, but couldn’t give anything in return. 

When Viktor heard Yuuri’s response, all he wanted to do was hug him again. 

The boy worked so hard to appear strong even though he was fragile and uncertain. He was so selfless and mature that all of his focus is to raised his brother, to protect him, he didn't even think that going to school is only for his sake, but for his brother's sake. He was so sweet and how was Viktor supposed to live without him?

Yuuri had such a beautiful heart, Viktor had a hard time containing his feelings for him. He was head over heels for the boy who his childhood savior had grown into. Viktor just wanted to keep that cinnamon hued gaze on him forever. 

And he wanted to keep Yuuri by his side and ensure that he never needed to worry about anything ever again...

Suddenly he remembered.

“Yuuri! I almost forgot!” Viktor searched his pockets before finding what he was looking for. He held out his hand to Yuuri, and in it Yuuri found a black, oval shaped case with a brand name written on it. Viktor opened the case and revealed what was inside.

A pair of glasses. 

Viktor removed the blue framed glasses and put them on Yuuri’s face gently. 

He smiled adoringly upon seeing how well the frame fit Yuuri’s face. 

“I just picked these up yesterday, but I forgot to give them to you… Hopefully they’ll let you see the lecturers. It’s lucky that they were finished the day before you left for the dorms.” 

Blinking a little, Yuuri looked around in wonder. The world was so… Clear. He hadn't even realized how bad his vision was. He looked over at Viktor, who was even more stunning now that he could see the details in Viktor’s gentle smile and incredibly blue-green eyes. Yuuri blushed and turned his gaze down to hide the reddening of his cheeks. 

“Thank you… for everything, Viktor. I’ll study hard and try not to disappoint you.”

Viktor gave him solemn look before cupping his cheek again. 

“Don’t worry Yuuri, you could never do that. Just don’t stress yourself too much. I'll be happy with whatever you accomplish.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully. Viktor didn't see him as slave that need to meet his expectation, at least. 

“YUUURI!” Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice that had called out, and Yuuri realized it belonged to Yurio. 

“I should go find my brother… But you know, The school isn't that far away. I can try to come and visit whenever I have time but you can't travel.”

Viktor beamed. “I’ll be looking forward to it then!” 

Yuuri smiled back and was about to go follow the sound of his brother’s voice, only to turn and find Yurio approaching from down the hall. 

Yuuri ran to greet him as Yurio glared at Viktor with shocking intensity for a teenager. The brothers started a conversation as they went back the way Yurio had come, and Viktor was left staring wistfully until Yuuri’s back disappeared. 

Suddenly out of nowhere, something nudged Viktor’s shoulder. 

“He’ll be back before you know it. You’re being too dramatic.”

Viktor looked at Minako and smirked. “You're right… But I think maybe I’ll need a way to patch the hole in my heart while he's gone. Maybe I should get a dog!” 

Minako hit his shoulder. “It had better be properly trained. If it makes a mess in this house, then I'll have your head.”

“Hopefully the shop will have a trained one? I'll have to go see…” 

“Viktor, you're not serious…”

“Well, who knows?” 

“Viktor!” 

Viktor laughed and ran back to his study before Minako could scold him. Upon opening the door, he sighed. There was paperwork to do.

As he sat down at his desk, he imagined having Yuuri by his side. With two people, the work would go by much faster, and then they could have a nice lunch or dinner together somewhere after a hard day’s work…

It stung a little, to know that he wouldn’t be seeing very much of Yuuri for a while now, but he could endure for Yuuri’s sake and visit when being away from him became too painful. 

 

...

 

The world through the lens of his new glasses felt brand new to Yuuri. His ability to focus was sharper than Yuuri knew it could be, and everything he saw seemed as if it had been newly polished. He almost felt like a different person with his glasses on. It was as if this newfound clarity allowed him to see a brighter future in addition to brighter scenery. 

Both the glasses and the feeling of a newfound purpose in life were added to the ever growing list of things that Yuuri was determined to pay Viktor back for. Although Yuuri knew that he would be away from Viktor for a while, he was looking forward to returning as a better version of himself that Viktor could be proud of. 

“He bought you glasses?”

Yurio looked up at him suspiciously. 

“Uh, yeah... Mine broke...” Yuuri replied awkwardly.

“I know. I saw.” 

Yuuri grimaced at the reminder that Yurio had experienced that kind of tragedy alongside him.

“Well, with any luck this pair won't meet the same fate,” Yuuri said with a soft, joking smile. “I'll probably need them for school... Though honestly I'm just glad that the general’s letting both of us attend.”

Yurio gave a snort and reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of candy. 

“Speaking of the general, this is the third time he's given sweets since I came here!” He glared at the small pile of wrapped candy. “I’m big enough now—” 

“Did you say thank you?” 

“Well- I- yes, but—” 

“Continue.”

“I’m practically an adult now! And adults don't eat sweets! I want to protect you!” Yurio shoved the candies to Yuuri’s hands and crossed his arms.

Yuuri smiled gently at his brother. It seemed that even slavery and trauma couldn't completely erase Yurio’s childishness. 

“You know, Viktor still eats candy, and the general does too.” Yuuri chuckled, unwrapping a chocolate truffle and offering it to his brother. 

Yurio reluctantly accepted it and popped the candy into his mouth. 

“I believe you’ll protect me. You’re strong Yurio, and you'll grow up to be amazing.” He watched as his brother munched skeptically. 

“Now, I know that that’ll be true whether you accept these little treats or not, but life might be just a little sweeter if you do. It's ok to accept small gifts from life every now and then.” 

Yurio paused before wordlessly agreeing to take the handful of candy back, but he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. Yuuri always knew what to say. He returned the candies back to his pocket and continued walking alongside his brother. 

“You know, I really don’t like Viktor.”

Yuuri turned to him with a puzzled frown. “But isn’t Viktor your role model? Not to mention he’s been really kind to us as slaves.”

“He’s TOO kind to you, Yuuri!” Yurio stopped walking, and Yuuri turned to look at him. “Don’t you feel like he has some kind of ulterior motive? Glasses are expensive, Yuuri.”

“Yurio, it’s not polite to talk about people like that.” Yuuri continued walking again, hoping he wouldn’t have to argue with his brother. Fortunately Yurio followed him. “And I’m fairly sure that he gave me glasses because it would help me do work more efficiently.”

Yuuri wanted to doubt that that Viktor had ulterior motives. After all, Viktor seemed to be a good person. He treated all the slaves respectfully or even familiarly in some cases, and he’d clearly gained respect from the other members of the Black Rose. Sure, sometimes he acted like a little kid and pouted like a five year old, and that kind of clashed with his usually charismatic character, but Yuuri couldn’t imagine Viktor wishing him harm. In fact, the side of Viktor that he most often saw was actually kind of cute, and Yuuri was glad to be one of the people in the world who got to see it. What kind of ulterior motives would Viktor have anyway?

“But he’s always all over you...” Yurio pouted at him, and then suddenly it clicked.

“Ah, could it be that you’re jealous?” That would make the most sense. Yurio always got the majority of Yuuri’s time and attention, after all. The boy turned red.

“NO I’M NOT!! THAT LOSER’S THE JEALOUS ONE!!”

“Y-Yurio, please stop screaming...” Other slaves around them were looking at them quizzically.

“FORGET IT!” Yurio stomped past Yuuri and made his way down the hall. Yuuri put his head in his hand in exasperation, wondering how he could calm Yurio down. This wasn't exactly the first time he had dealt with something like this. 

Yuuri smiled a little as he remembered the first time he held Yurio in his arms. Yurio had been left behind in Yutopia by his mother, and Yuuri family had decided to take the abandoned child in, but Yuuri had been the only one who could look after him with his mother running the restaurant, his father running the town, and his sister running from responsibility all the time. 

Yuuri was mainly the one who took care of Yurio, watched him grow up, and calmed him down from tantrums. How Yuuri missed those days… He missed long walks through the woods, bathing in sunlight, and breathing in cool, grassy air, but his days of berry picking and hide-and-seek with Yurio were long gone now...

Walking forward, Yuuri searched for the blond boy who had run ahead. As he searched the house, he couldn't help but think that the beautiful marble floor and grand wall portraits suited Viktor and the general. Everything about them and their home constantly reminded onlookers that they were noblemen in addition to military men. Yuuri felt rather out of place.

Yuuri was a slave, and before that, he was a commoner. He didn’t really own anything of his own, and he was painfully aware of that. 

After circling the mansion twice, Yuuri was a little worried when he couldn’t find Yurio anywhere. It was only when another slave mentioned seeing Yurio storm into his room and lock the door that Yuuri was able to breathe easy again. Unfortunately, this meant that he would simply have to to wait for Yurio to calm down and come out on his own, as Yuuri knew from experience. Yelling tantrums he could handle, but once Yurio was isolated, he stayed that way. Yuuri would apologize for upsetting him and talk it out when Yurio was ready.

Instead of going to knock on his brother’s door, Yuuri made his way over to his own room and began packing his clothes. Tomorrow he would be gone from this place. He wouldn’t see Minako or the Crispino twins or Minami... Or Viktor.

Yuuri thought that he might miss Viktor’s presence despite the man’s clinginess, but he told himself that he would be able to see a lot more of him if he did well in school. 

For the next hour or so, he folded clothes and assembled his essentials with that thought in mind. 

 

...

 

“Do you have everything? Clothes, towels, toiletries, a comb, socks, shoes-“

“Viktor, it’s ok. I’m ready. But I’ll be late at this rate.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s concern for him. 

“Right, well, better safe than sorry! You’ll want to bring as much as you can to the dormitories… And I hope you get a good roommate too.”

“Thank you, Viktor. You don’t know how much we appreciate it—”

Suddenly Viktor pulled him into tight hug, rubbing his face into Yuuri’s neck.

“Don't forget, I’ll be trying to visit you at least once a month, so please, wait for me.” Viktor continued to bury in face in Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri could feel his face starting to heat up. However, the worst part of the ordeal was the look on the faces of everyone who happened to see. They didn’t even bat an eyelash and simply wished Yuuri a safe trip as Viktor stayed securely wrapped around him. 

Viktor was quite the drama queen. 

Giving in, Yuuri sighed and patted Viktor’s back gently. “I will, don’t worry. Thank you, Viktor.” 

Finally Viktor pulled back, smiling adoringly at Yuuri.

“The uniform suits you. I wish I could go to school with you.”

“You would be a nuisance, old man.” Suddenly Yurio was between them, acting as a barrier between Viktor and Yuuri. 

Before Viktor could respond, the boy asked him seriously, “How’s Otabek?”

“Otabek?" Viktor was a bit caught of guard by the question, but he's back to his normal composure to answer the boy. 

"He’s healing fine and should be back in school within a week. You might even see him there.”

Yurio let out a breath of relief. “Thank goodness.” Viktor raised an eyebrow before coming to an understanding with a smirk. 

“What’s this? Are you worried about him?” 

Yurio blushed. “He’s my friend, of course I’m worried about him!” 

Viktor gave him a coy look. “Well, if you say so~” 

Of course Yurio couldn’t couldn’t let that go, so he kicked some dirt at the smug looking lieutenant. 

“Y-Yurio!” Yuuri shot his brother a reprimanding look as Viktor chuckled playfully. “I-I’m so sorry, Viktor!” Without thinking, Yuuri kneeled down to brush the dust off of Viktor’s pants, and immediately Viktor went speechless. He fought off the inappropriate thoughts that popped into his head upon seeing Yuuri’s head so close to his crotch and coaxed Yuuri back into standing as casually as he could. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it! It’s just a little dirt, and I’m sure he didn’t mean it!”

Yuuri breathed out in relief. He really needed to talk to his brother about his attitude while they were at school. 

“Thank you for understanding, Viktor.” It was sweet that a man with Viktor’s status could forgive a slave for kicking dirt at him. His patience never failed to earn a little more of Yuuri respect every time. 

“I’ll really miss you,” Viktor blurted out out of nowhere. The way he blushed as soon as the words were out of his mouth suggested that he had spoken without thinking.

Yuuri smiled sincerely and took Viktor’s hand. “Me too.”

For a moment, Viktor was stunned, his mind too full of awe and happiness to function. Eventually his forced himself to recover and respond. 

“Really? I’m glad to hear that.” Viktor’s hand fixed Yuuri’s glasses. Yuuri smiled. 

“I’ll study hard and help you someday.”

Viktor grinned happily “I’m looking forward to it, Yuuri.”

At that moment, their hands separated, and Yuuri climbed into the carriage next to Yurio. Viktor had a look of longing as he reluctantly let go of Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri sent Viktor one last smile as the carriage began to move. As both Viktor and the mansion began to move farther away, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice how alone Viktor looked. But then again, was that not usually the case? Even when Viktor was surrounded by people, he didn’t really seem to genuinely connect with very many of them. Sure he kept his smile on, but Yuuri had figured out that the smile he held in front of crowds was different from the genuine smiles that Viktor showed almost exclusively at home.

“Are you ok, Yuuri? You look a little down.” Yurio inspected his brother’s expression. 

“Ah, don’t worry, I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

“Well, look on the bright side. No more housework, at least.”

Yuuri looked over at Yurio. “True, but there’ll be homework. Please try to behave in school, okay? I’ll come over and visit your dorm whenever I can.”

“Hmph, I’m not stupid. Don’t worry, I know how to act. I’d rather focus on academics anyway. I’ll be better than anyone in school, including you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smirked, accepting the challenge. “Well, I’ll just have to try my best not to lose.”

The two brothers smiled at each other.

Their future laid just up ahead. Yuuri was determined to do well for both his brother and for Viktor. He just hoped everything went well.


	10. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri met Pichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm updating 15 min before midnight. Sigh. I'm super late. I'll update maybe once every 2 week now. Or if faster I can do once a week. :''( I'm sorry :''(
> 
> Warning for next chapter or 2 more maybe will turn a bit non con? Dunno I didn't write the next one yet. Ouch. 
> 
> Thank you so much for @Ninjassassin8 beta! ;;; v ;;; thank you so much dear! I'll get by the next one faster :''')
> 
> okay I'm out of here bye!

Chapter 10

Yuuri’s first thought as he walked onto the school campus was that it was huge. 

Huge.

Like, GARGANTUAN. 

Outside, the school grounds were full of people and activity. There were students doing laps with instructors, people walking to classes, friends chatting on benches and sidewalks... 

It was incredible to think that this whole place was surrounded by forest. As he made his way to the front of the main building with Yurio at his side, Yuuri couldn't help feel incredibly small. He clutched his bag to his chest and forced himself to breathe evenly. 

The woman who brought them there glanced at them from the side of her eye. Yuuri recognized her as one of the people who had done the paperwork back when Viktor had claimed him as a slave. If he remembered correctly, her name was Mila. She was older and a little intimidating like most alphas, but strangely he didn’t feel uneasy when he walked beside her.

Yuuri and Yurio continued trailing behind Mila as she lead them through winding corridors. The people they walked past watched them with interest and hushed whispers. 

“This way, you two.” 

Yuuri ripped his gaze away from some curiously staring students. He could do this. He could do this.

Quickening his pace, Yuuri held his bag tighter and moved forward. Eventually, Mila led them to a door with “Headmaster” engraved on the plate next to it. The woman knocked lightly, and then they heard an old man’s voice from inside. She opened the door and gestured for both boys to come in. 

The room was spacious, but it was decorated with many medals of honor and trophies, making the wall seems crowded. Golden plaques and awards glittered in the light that filtered in through the window. In the middle of the room sat a large desk, and behind it was a balding man with a serious face. 

Mila smiled and greeted the man, but Yuuri couldn't really pay attention to anything she was saying. This was the headmaster? What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? What if he messed up here somehow? 

He could feel his heart rate picking up, but was jolted out of his thoughts as Yurio nudged him subtly and Mila left with a dismissive wave. The door shut with a thud behind her, leaving the two boys to be analyzed by the headmaster’s piercing gaze. 

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, but then the man moved to pulled out a drawer in his desk. He brought out two files and began reading one of them. He only looked up at Yuuri and his brother occasionally, but after a few minutes with nothing but rustling papers to fill the silence of the room, Yuuri couldn't help but squirm a little at the awkwardness in the air. 

Eventually (finally), the man closed the files and looked the two boys in the eye. 

Yuuri almost flinched under his stare.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Personal slave of Lt. General Viktor Nikiforov, no?” the man huffed at the name as he regarded the older of the two.

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I am...” He said lightly. 

“And his brother.” 

The smaller boy glared back defiantly. The headmaster wasn't fazed and returned his attention to Yuuri.

“Viktor asked me to enroll you here personally. He speaks highly of you, but I could see that he was a little… Biased.” The man folded his hands. 

“I'm not going to lie to you. The coursework here is rigorous, regardless of where you specialize. I've had students cry and break down during the first week of school. But nevertheless, the success of the people who come here is vital to their future. Do you think you can handle the pressure?”

Yuuri looked back with serious expression. He wouldn't back down. 

“Yes sir. I’m willing to learn.”

“Well then, we’ll see how far that takes you.” The the man slipped the documents back into his drawer. 

“I’m Yakov Feltsman, your headmaster. At this school you’re not a slave, you’re a student. If you do what you're told, then you'll survive, and you'll never have to see me again until graduation. I only hope you don't cause me the same headache your master did as a student...” He seemed visibly disgruntled at the memory. 

His mention of Viktor caught Yuuri’s attention, and the headmaster scoffed at the interest in his eyes. 

“He was a troublesome child, but he was good at what he did. Even though I’m sure his antics took a few years off my life, he received most of the honor awards at his graduation.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He was a little surprised, though he knew he shouldn’t be. Viktor did seem to be the troublemaker kind after all, and Yuuri had heard how much of a prodigy he was from Yurio. 

“I hope you both learn something while you’re here.” Yakov spoke gruffly. Yuuri nodded and nudged Yurio to do the same. “You’re both dismissed. Mila will show you the way to your dorms. Classes start tomorrow. Don’t be late.”

“Thank you, Mr. Feltsman.”

Yuuri bowed once more, and Yurio grudgingly did the same.

Mila was waiting for them behind the door, smiling as they walked out.

“I know he looks scary, but he’s really just a big softie.”

“Really? I just thought he looked constipated.” Yurio spoke indifferently, if a little passive aggressively. 

“Ah- I’m- I’m sorry, he didn’t mean that!” Yuuri gaped, hand waving around awkwardly, trying to undo what Yurio has said but nonetheles she could hear it.

Suddenly the woman laughed loudly. She doubled over and wiped invisible tears from her eyes.

“No, he’s not wrong. Sir Feltsman does kind of look like that.” 

Unsure of how to react, Yuuri laughed awkwardly. Was it ok to bad mouth the principal outside his office? Couldn’t he hear what was being said?

Yurio simply huffed and shifted his bag as Mila began to walk down the hall.

“Do you need help with that, Yurio?”

Yuuri looked at his brother with concern. The bag seemed twice Yurio’s size. It has been in his mind since they stepped out from the carriage.

“I’m fine. I can hold it.”

Yuuri wasn’t completely convinced, but he figured he could spare his brother’s pride if he let it go. Instead, he walked behind Yurio in case the boy fell or something, but luckily that didn’t happen. 

Soon they reached the dormitories. Mila gestured to a room and told Yurio that he would be staying there. Yuuri bid him good-bye and gave some quick last minute advice before leaving to follow Mila again.

As they walked through the corridor, the hall was silent until Mila looked back and smiled at Yuuri.

“So Yuuri, how’s Viktor? I’ve been hearing rumors about the two of you.”

Yuuri almost froze on the spot. Luckily he was able to force himself to keep moving forward.

“Um… rumors? What kind?” he asked shyly, averting his gaze to the floor beneath his feet.

“Oh my, you don’t know? The whole Empire’s heard about it! Everyone’s talking about Viktor Nikiforov’s little dates with the mystery boy!”

Yuuri blanched. Ears cannot believe what it just heard.

“What?! But- he never- that wasn’t supposed to be a… a da-date?” he blushed at the memory of their outings and suddenly recalled Viktor’s clingy tendencies. 

Now that he thought about it, they probably did look a little conspicuous...

“That’s not what I’ve been hearing! Hasn’t he been buying you clothes and taking you out to eat? Not to mention he’s apparently stuck you like glue all the time.” She chuckled. 

“But I’m happy for you guys. I haven’t seen Viktor so happy in a long time! The pictures are adorable too!”

Yuuri flinched. “P-pictures?”

Had people been spreading photos of them on the newspaper? Clearly they were getting the wrong impression!

“I’m- I’m just his servant, he’s just overly kind...” Yuuri could only hope this wasn’t damaging Viktor’s reputation too badly. The last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for Viktor. Or any rumor and wrong gossip about them.

“He doesn’t mean anything by being social and clingy, that’s just how he is.”

Right, there was nothing going between them. Viktor deserved someone better, someone beautiful and confident and strong.

Someone who was the exact opposite of Yuuri.

Preferably someone who wasn’t a slave.

After all, Viktor only deserved the best, and Yuuri was nothing. Someday Viktor would find a beautiful mate with a social status that was worthy of him, and Yuuri would swallow the lump in his throat and quietly support Viktor from the sidelines. It didn’t make any logical sense that Viktor, a kindhearted hero who could have anyone he wanted, would choose a pathetic slave who depended on him to survive.

Mila looked at him, unconvinced. As they turned the corner to another hallway of dorms, she smirk.

“Hmm, are you sure about that? Because I’ve known Viktor for a while now, and I’ve never seen him… like that.”

Yuuri looked at her questioningly, wondering what she meant by “that,” but–

“We’re here!”

–the conversation was cut short when they reached their destination.

The dormitory was mostly empty since classes were in session. The room they had stopped in front of was at the end of the hall, close to the window and a set of stairs. Quite far from where they dropped Yurio before.

Mila opened his dorm room with smile. It was spacious and surprisingly neat. There were two empty beds and two desks on either side of the room. There are two wardrobes next to each desk and a chest at the foot of each bed too. One of the beds were rumpled, most likely the place where his roommate slept.

“Here it is! I hope you like it. Your roommate will be back tomorrow, but he just presented as beta, so he went home for a bit.”

Yuuri tilted his head slightly with a confused look.

“You’re allowed to take leave from school if you’re approaching your time to present,” she explained. “Especially if you’re an alpha who needs a week to get out of rut. Betas are less affected by the hormones, so they only need about three days. Omegas on the other hand are pretty rare. What happens if you present as an omega will depend on your family or in this case your master, but having omega taking courses at this school is unheard of.”

Mila pointed to the left wall, “The school has some rooms prepared for students who present suddenly or before their parents are able to pick them up. Oh, but you can take off up to two weeks of school if you start having pre-presentation symptoms.” 

Yuuri nodded. It was considerate for the school to have all these accommodations for young students… He hoped he presented as a beta so he could finish his rut in three days and get back to school as soon as possible. Yuuri set his bag down on the neat, untouched bed. 

Mila smiled at him. “Your classes start tomorrow, so I’ll leave you to unpack. It doesn't look like it'll take you too long though.” She eyed the lone bag next to him. 

Yuuri nodded awkwardly and bowed. “Thank you so much for your help.” The woman grinned, then Yuuri felt her ruffling his hair.

“Sooo cuteee! Now I see why Viktor fawns over you!”

Yuuri blushed. Women as beautiful just didn’t call him cute... 

And Viktor? Fawning over him? Surely that was something he did with other people too?

“Okay! I need to get back to work! I hope you enjoy studying here, Yuuri~”

She waved and closed the door, leaving Yuuri alone. He breathed out, finally able to relax a little. Turning to the bed, he began to unpack. Item by item, the contents of his bag were laid out and arranged on the bed in no particular order. When his bag was empty, he took another look around the room to look for the best place to put away his stuff. His eye caught on his roommate’s desk, and he noticed a picture of a tan boy with bright smile.

Yuuri wondered if this guy was Phichit. He had a friendly smile, and Yuuri thought that maybe they might be able to be good friends. He hoped they got along. He also hoped that Phichit wouldn’t mind being roommates with a slave...

The man wore luxurious clothes in some of the photos there. He seems to come from a wealthy family.

He shook his head to dispel the thought. He hoped his roommate wouldn’t treat him any differently, but he also couldn’t make any assumptions about a person he hadn’t met yet. Yuuri quickly grabbed his clothes and started hanging them up in the wardrobe next to his desk. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but be reminded of how nice all the outfits Viktor had given him were. They all had silken smooth textures and looked comfortably warm. Suddenly his mind was on Viktor, and suddenly the clingy lieutenant’s absence washed over him.

No one here would spring out of nowhere and hug him from behind. No one would give him heart shaped smiles and have pretty blue eyes like the one he had used to see everyday. Yuuri closed his eyes, clutching the clothes tightly to his chest. 

Why did that make him feel so alone?

 

...

 

Phichit came into his life like a hurricane, and his presence made Yuuri forget his loneliness for a little while. The Thai boy was energetic and sociable from the second he walked into the room, and he was quick to bring Yuuri out of his shell. He even introduced Yuuri to some of his other friends and helped him with the more difficult homework. 

The workload at school was significantly less friendly to Yuuri’s wellbeing. Even if he had grown up with knowledge of the Empire’s intricate history, there was a lot to learn and memorize. He devoted himself to studying hard and being the best possible student. The other students were nice enough too, though there were certainly exceptions who looked down upon his lowly slave status. However, to Yuuri’s surprise, he wasn’t the only slave being sent to have an education. Although there weren’t that many, some alpha and beta slaves were there as students.

In the end, the way he was initially received was based less on how people regarded him personally and more reliant on their curiosity about “the slave chosen by Viktor Nikiforov.” Many of them had heard of him beforehand and snuck glances at him in the halls and during lunch. And after talking to Phichit for a while and talking to him about Viktor every now and then, even Phichit was now constantly teasing him about their “special connection.”

Of course Yuuri shot him down every time, but Phichit’s teasing became an official part of their regular friendship. 

It wasn’t easy for Yuuri to forget about Viktor, but Viktor’s absence only remained a paradoxical reminder of him. It had been five months since Yuuri’s first day of school, and Viktor still hadn’t come to visit. Yuuri understood that Viktor was busy and that Viktor will just drop everything to see him. In fact, Yuuri didn’t want him to if it meant troubling him, but he couldn’t help to miss the lieutenant. He was always wondering how he was doing, and always felt a chill of dread whenever his classmates talked about the latest military conflicts.

However, although Viktor couldn’t be around personally, he did write often. He sent a letter as often as twice a week if he could, and he always wrote long, rambly paragraphs that talked about his days and fussed over Yuuri’s health. He would gush over new scenery and complain about paperwork and write in elegant, capitalized script when he got excited… And near the ends of his letters, he always promised to see Yuuri as soon as he was finished with whatever conflict he was currently dealing with. It never failed to melt Yuuri’s heart. 

It was funny, honestly. He could turn on the news to see what Viktor was up to, but he always preferred reading through Viktor’s point of view. 

“Yuuri! You got another message!” 

Yuuri’s head snapped up, and suddenly Phichit was latched on to Yuuri’s back, catching him off guard. When did Phichit come in? 

“It’s from your beloved master~ Again.” Phichit teased him, pinching his cheeks before moving away to avoid getting hit. 

“Maybe it’s another love letter about how he misses you?? Hmm? Ooh, I really wanna see how he’ll react when he hears that you were saying his name in your sleep!” 

Yuuri blushed hard. “Phichit! I do not!” He buried his face in his hands.

“You can’t lie to me, Yuuri, I heard you last night!”

“Nope! No way! Didn’t happen!” He quickly walked over to the door, but before he could turn the doorknob, Phichit spoke.

“Wait, dont’t run! If you step outside, then…” Phichit held up the ivory envelope in his hand. “I might get bored and search for some new reading material~” Phichit grinned devilishly and smirked when he saw Yuuri turn even redder than before.

“Oh? Does the letter have something secret? Is it scandalous? Let’s see!”

Yuuri jumped at him, but Phichit was quick and managed to dodge. What proceeded was a ridiculous chase as Phichit stayed just out of Yuuri’s reach.

“You can’t catch me~ Is there something you’re hiding? Are my suspicions true?” Phichit laughed as Yuuri redoubled his efforts to catch him. Yuuri was adorable when he was embarassed. 

“Nothing! He just talks about his work! There’s nothing secret or scandalous in these letters!” Yuuri thought he had a chance of grabbing the letter, but Phitchit snatched it away just a second before he could get it. 

“Phichit!”

The beta looked back at Yuuri, who was looking more flustered and annoyed by the minute.

“Alright, alright, here. Because I’m a good friend, I’ll leave you alone with your boyfriend’s letter.” Phichit handed the letter off and walked over to the door.

“He’s not my boyfriend!!” 

Phichit rolled his eyes with a playful smile, “Whatever you say, Yuuri. I’m going to see Seung Gil and Guang Hong now, but I’ll be back soon~”

Yuuri sighed as the door closed behind his friend. Phichit was just too much sometimes. He is the best friend Yuuri could ask for, but never backed down from a chance to tease people. Other than that, he was fun to be around and incredibly supportive.

Once he was calm again, Yuuri opened the letter and read carefully. It was detailed and full of character like most of Viktor’s letters were. By the time he reached Viktor’s flourished signature, he found himself smiling uncontrollably. He couldn’t seem to un-smile, and even when he went to the mirror, to smooth down the edges of his lips, the expression wouldn’t go away.

Did he always look like this when he read Viktor’s letters? No wonder Phichit teased him...

With his cheeks slightly warm, Yuuri closed the letter carefully and stored it in his desk drawer with the rest. Immediately after, he sat down and pulled out a pen and some stationary to write out a reply. He stayed there, hunched over his paper, suddenly realizing he didn’t know what to write about. His studies? His teachers? Phichit? Yurio? 

This brand of writer’s block came up every time Yuuri tried to write Viktor a response, but he knew that Viktor would accept anything he wrote, so Yuuri tossed out his uncertainties and just wrote. He wondered if he could call Viktor, just to hear his voice. The dormitory did have phone after all... but it was only for emergencies. 

Yuuri shook his head. What was he thinking? Was he developing a crush on his master? This had to be inappropriate, right? Yuuri stopped writing and crumpled up the paper. 

He had to stop this. These feelings wouldn’t do anything but hurt both him and Viktor. The best position he could earn in Viktor’s life was that of an assistant. Never a lover. 

Yuuri couldn’t afford to hope otherwise. 

 

…

 

“How do you feel about Viktor with my brother?” Yuri asked. “I don’t like them together.”

Otabek munch on his food next to the younger boy, swallowing slowly before looking back at Yuri with a characteristically stoic face.

“What do you mean? I think they look fine together. Though I suppose Viktor seems to ‘want’ more.”

“What do you mean.”

Yuri ate slowly as he waited for Otabek’s response. Now he got to eat with Yuri, instead of simply watch him eat. It was a little strange when one considered the environment in which they used to interact, but this new setting was easy to get used to. Yuri was naturally the same as ever, albeit slightly more relaxed in front of Otabek.

The colonel’s son cleared his throat. “Viktor just looks like he really wants your brother by his side. I think your brother wants to be there too, but he keeps pulling away for some reason.” But then again, no one could really get away from Viktor if he didn’t want them to. Yuuri probably wouldn’t be an exception. 

Yurio growled. “I don’t want my brother to be his plaything. My brother has a hard time refusing people, especially ones who are kind to him. And Viktor’s showered him with so much kindness that I don’t think he’ll ever be able to say ‘no’ to anything Viktor wants!”“

Otabek widened his eyes. Yuri was perceptive. Indeed, that certainly sounded like something Viktor would do intentionally. He was manipulative like that. 

Yuri sighed. “I just don’t want my brother to get hurt. He deserves some happiness. Being with Viktor… Well, if my brother doesn’t want it then I don’t either.”

Otabek smiled at the look of worry on Yuri’s face. “You really love your brother.”

Yuri turned his head away. “W-well of course! I- he’s my brother! He’s always looked after me, and I don’t want him to suffer anny more than he already has!” 

Otabek finished the rest of his food as he waited for the boy to calm down. “I don’t think Viktor wants to hurt him. He seems to care about him, but I haven’t known him personally for very long and can’t make any solid judgements.”

“I don’t like him. He’s too clingy, and he’s always wasting Yuuri’s time.”

Otabek chuckled. So Yuri was simply jealous of Viktor? 

“Relax. Your brother still loves you. You’re his brother, and you have an irreplaceable place in his heart. Don’t forget, I’ve seen him around you.”

“I know…”

The two went quiet as Yuri finished the last of his food. He looked up at the clear blue sky where the sun shined, even though it was actually a little chilly out. 

His brother and Otabek would present soon. Yuuri should have presented already, but he was a late bloomer. He figured Yuuri would present as beta since he was usually so calm and soft. He didn’t have a drop of aggression or an ounce of hot headedness in him, and it would be the biggest shock if he presented as alpha. But if he didn’t present as beta or alpha… 

“I’m just hoping for the best. Yuuri deserves it. I’ll be happy with whatever he decides.”

Otabek wanted to ruffle his hair and provide some comfort, but he stopped midway because he relized the gesture was likely to just make Yuri angry. “You’re a strong soldier.”

Yuri turn to look at the other boy, “The best in my class since the start of this month, actually.” Yuri grinned proudly.

“I believe you’ll be great someday, Yuri. Both your brother and I know you’ll be sucessful.”

“I don’t plan to let either of you down.”

Otabek smiled softly at the determination in his eyes. “I know.”

The two looked up at the sky enjoyed the clear weather. They stayed like that in comfortable silence until the school bell rang. 

 

...

 

“Hey, Yuuri. Do you smell something?”

“W-what?” Yuuri had been working on some homework a his desk when Phichit asked him the question. 

“I don’t think so?” He tried sniffing the air, it didn’t smell any different from usual.

Pichit frowned, sniffing the air once more. “I mean, it wasn’t a bad smell… It was kind of nice, actually, but faint? But it looks like it’s gone now...”

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a small smile and went back to his homework. He wanted to finish quickly so that he could take a nap. He’d felt a little off recently, sometimes feeling a little feverish, but the feeling was usually gone after he took a nap or a long rest. Shrugging it off, he figured it was just a consequence of staying up late to do schoolwork. 

Today he had physical training with his martial arts teacher, so he was a little more exhausted than usual. In fact, he was having a hard time concentrating on his essay. His mind felt sleepy and warm. 

After an hour or two of fighting to get through the paper, Yuuri finally wrote the last word. Phichit begged to copy his homework with sparkling, pleading eyes that reminded Yuuri of Phichit’s hamsters, but instead of offering to help give him ideas like he usually did, he simply agreed, too tired to make the effort.

“Phichit, I’m going to bed early tonight. Please put the books back in my bag when you’re done.”

“Roger that, boss!” 

Yuuri waved his hand dismissively and curled under his blanket with the top thrown over his head.

Phichit glanced at Yuuri, with a frown. His friend looked strangely tired and pale. He look exhausted for some reason.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Phichit turned to him, his voice full of concern.

“I’m okay, I’ve just had a long day. I’ll be okay after sleeping for a bit.” Yuuri started to close his eyes, the warm blanket lulling him to sleep.

“Are you sure? You look exhausted… And I don’t think it’s just stress. I’m a little worried. You should go see the nurse tomorrow.”

Yuuri snorted. Really, he was fine. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Yuuri closed his eyes, but he could still feel Phichit staring at him. 

“Really, I’m okay. Please just copy the homework and turn off the lights.”

Phichit sighed. Yuuri heard some shuffling and the sound of pencil scratching briefly. “I’ve gotten the gist of it, so I’m turning off the lights now. I’m serious Yuuri, I think you should get yourself checked.”

“I hear you, but don’t worry so much. I’m just tired.”

“If you don’t go to the nurse’s office tomorrow, I’ll drag you there myself.”

“I know, but I’m fine. It’s ok.”

Yuuri could practically see Phichit rolling his eyes, “If you say so.”

Yuuri shifted a little in his blanket, feeling warm and a little sweaty.

He was fine. This was normal. There was no need to worry anyone.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.


	11. That Death Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Makkachin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-con /rape in next chapter. Don't read if it trigger you or something. Thank you.
> 
> I added the chapter :'''''''/ since 12 chapter won't be enough :'(
> 
> Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice belongs to MAPPA.  
> I only own the plot :') 
> 
> and lastly thank you for @ninjassasin8 for beta-ing the chapter! Thank you dear ^^

Chapter 11

“God, I’m tired...”

Phichit looked at Yuuri with a concerned frown on his face. “But you’ve been sleeping early these days, haven’t you? Are you ok?”

Yuuri nodded, yawning. “I’m just tired, nothing to be worried about.” His eyes certainly look like one, Pichit could see black bags under his eyes.

He didn’t seem convinced. “Yuuri, you haven’t been eating much lately either… Are you sure you’re ok?”

Yuuri looked up at the ceiling as they walked down the hall, thinking for a moment. “I’m okay, really. I guess it’s a little hot in here, but I can just take a cold shower and it’ll be fine.”

“Are you feverish?” Phichit asked, putting the back of his hand on Yuuri’s forehead. 

“How about we go see the nurse? Just to make sure you’re okay?”

Sighing, Yuuri shook his head. “Phichit, I’m fine. Okay? Don’t worry about me. Did you get to finish your homework? She noticed when you copied last time, so I can’t help you if you forgot to do it.”

Phichit looked at him with wide eyes. “Wait, what? What homework?”

Yuuri slapped his forehead. 

“Oh fu—!” Phichit turned sharply and sprinted down the hall, but before he got too far, he looked back and yelled, “Yuuri! We’re seeing the nurse as soon as class is over! I will drag you there unconscious if I have to!”

Yuuri flinched at the volume of his friend’s voice. Other students were staring, but before Yuuri could reply, Phichit was sprinting again, leaving him alone with the heavy stares of the people around him.

As Yuuri walked down the hall and people’s eyes followed him, he bowed to several of them to apologize for the commotion. Once he reached the end of the corridor, he started running to his class. Sometimes his friend was just too much.

When he arrived at the hallway where his class was, Yuuri slowed down to take a breather. He wondered if maybe he really should go to the nurse. At the very least, he’d have an excuse to miss second period physical training with the demon sergeant... 

Yeah, no, he was much more afraid of the school nurse, Ms. Baranovskaya. She was really strict and terrifying enough to have any loiterer running for their class with a single glare… She was a former top field surgeon who had retired from the military, and rumor had it that she was actually the ex wife of the headmaster. 

She was a beta and undeniably good at her job, but Yuuri preferred not to bother her unless he felt REALLY sick. It’s wasn’t that he disliked her, but the last time he'd visited her was when he got a headache from studying too much for an exam, made him had gotten a long, scathing scolding from the woman, along with some painkillers and a ban from studying for the rest of the day despite the impending test. 

As he continued down the hall, he happened to catch a glimpse of Yurio outside in the garden. Yuuri quickly checked a clock on the wall to find that he still had five minutes to get to class before rushing for the nearest exit. He followed his brother's figure quickly.

“Yurio!” Yuuri called as he entered the garden. He waved to the smaller boy, who was caught off guard and smilling at the sight of his brother before catching himself. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, hiding it embarrassedly and tried to answer in a voice that wasn’t overly happy. 

“Class is starting soon,” Yurio greeted blandly, but Yuuri kept smiling.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Yuuri hugged his little brother, missing his scent and smooth blond hair.

Yuri was shocked that Yuuri was hugging him with so many other students in the garden. Usually Yuuri was a lot more reserved and shy. This was new. Maybe he just really missed him?

“Yuuri…” he started to push his brother away, but then his nose caught a soft scent. It was unmistakably Yuuri’s, but sweeter and more flowery. Unconsciously, Yurio leaned into it, but it was gone as fast as it came. 

Before he knew it, the scent had disappeared completely, but Yuri couldn’t help chasing after it. Yuuri chuckled as Yurio’s hair tickled his chin and gently pulled back, making Yurio groan at the loss. 

“Haha, I didn’t realize you liked hugs so much,” Yuuri teased.

Suddenly Yurio snapped back to his senses and started blushing. 

“I don’t! You’re just imagining things-“

Suddenly the minute-warning bell rang, and both brothers jumped a little in surprise.

“I’ll see you later, Yurio! Be good in class!” With that, Yuuri jogged back into the building. Yuri stared after Yuuri’s retreating figure, eyebrows creased.

“What WAS that...?” 

Was Yuuri ever this casual about showing affection? They hugged all the time back home, but rarely in front of people. Was that silver haired idiot rubbing off on his brother? 

Yurio growled. “I’m giving that idiot a piece of my mind the next time I see him.”

He turned to walk towards his class, murmuring to himself until he reached his seat. 

 

...

 

As soon as the bell rang, Yuuri was shoving his things into his bag. Ms. Baranovskaya usually left early on Wednesday, so if he was fast enough then—

“Yuuri!”

Shoot.

Phichit was already making his way over to Yuuri’s desk when Yuuri flung his bag over his shoulder. Yuuri quickly weaved through the desks until he was at the classroom door. 

“Sorry Phichit! I have another class! You know how Sergeant Vaschenko hates lateness!” He turned and ran down the hall, but he couldn’t avoid hearing Phichit yell,

“We’re going after school tomorrow! Your health is more important, Yuuri!” 

Yuuri flinched, hoping Phichit wouldn’t give him too much of a scolding at the dorm later. He could see deep frown still forming on his friend's usually cheerful one.

After a minute or two, Yuuri had left the building and entered another. Oddly, he felt weaker and more exhausted than usual.

The teacher, Sergeant Vaschenko, was relatively a nice man in his late forties, but he was very strict about punctuality. The alpha used to be Viktor’s self defense teacher, which made Yuuri wonder how Viktor must have fared in the class. 

Yuuri spent the next two hours doing strength training and practicing some intermediate level maneuvers. By the time the instructor dismissed them, Yuuri was ready to flop over. His body felt hot and sweaty, and his muscles hadn't been this sore in months. Pushing himself to get up, he gathered his things while the sergeant tend to other students.

When Yuuri walked back to the dorm, the school was almost empty and the dorms were quiet. Yuuri opened the door to his room and found Phichit munching on some snacks with a book in his hand. His head snapped up when Yuuri came in, and he frowned. Putting the book down, sniffed the air. 

“Yuuri, I'm definitely taking you to the nurse tomorrow. Something’s wrong with your scent.”

Yuuri flinched, “Wh-what? My scent?"

Yuuri looked at his body, "What do you mean?” he tried to sniff himself but couldn't see what Phichit was talking about. Was it that he was sweaty and hadn't showered yet? He can't smell anything...

The room was silent for a while before Pichit stared at him, “It's not unpleasant, it’s the opposite. It’s actually….” Phichit got up, closing the distance between them and sniffed Yuuri’s scent gland. 

“Really nice…” he lingered at Yuuri’s neck for a minute, suddenly making Yuuri feel weirdly exposed. 

Then Phichit removed himself, shaking his head. “Now it’s gone. Yuuri, you really need help. I think you're starting to present.”

Present?

Was it already time? Yuuri hadn’t noticed how fast time had flown. He had been too focused on studying and training. He had completely forgotten that he would have to present eventually. 

Would he be okay? Would it hurt? He remembered seeing slaves present back when he was still with the bandits. The other slaves and bandits would crowd around the poor writhing figure. Often alphas and betas would force themselves on newly presented omegas or even pounce on other Alphas or betas in rut. There was brawling and fighting, looks of pain and sickening smells...

Yuuri was NOT looking forward to any of that. 

Despite his morbid thoughts, Yuuri laughed awkwardly. “Are you sure? Do you really think these are symptoms of me presenting?” 

Phichit frowned. “Maybe, but maybe not. Let's just visit Ms. Baranovskaya tomorrow. She was the one who saw that I was presenting, and I heard she's really good at catching this kind of thing.”

Yuuri nodded reluctantly. If he was really presenting then it would be better to know sooner rather than later. He desperately hoped Phichit was wrong. He had an exam next week, and now was just not the time. 

Phichit seemed to guess what Yuuri was thinking. “You know, the school’s pretty good about making accommodations for when people present. The teachers excuse people from assignments and extend deadlines for students who have to go into rut all the time too. If you're really presenting, you shouldn't worry about the school part so much.”

Yuuri sighed in defeat, “You’re right… I'm gonna go take a bath...”

Phichit beamed, “Okay! I’ll take you to the nurse tomorrow then!” 

Yuuri nodded reluctantly as he slowly placed his stuff on the bed and headed into their bathroom. 

The cold water felt nice on his heated skin. His mind was now filled with anxiety about what secondary gender he might be. Yuuri hoped he ended up as an alpha so that he could might have a better chance at doing well in the military and paying Viktor back. He would be perceived as better fit to help Viktor with his job, and as an alpha, it would be easier to regain his freedom. But ruts lasted about a week… his only regret would be having to take the test later than everyone else. 

Being a beta wouldn't be too bad either. Maybe he wouldn't be able to reach as high of a position, but as long as he could help Viktor somehow, and supporting his brother, then he didn't mind. As long as he could eat and regain his freedom, he'd be fine.

Although his grandmother, father, and sister were alphas, he figured he was most likely going to be a beta, like his mother. But then again, his grandfather…

Yuuri shook his head. He couldn't let those kinds of thoughts get to him. He had to keep working hard and doing well in school. That way he could keep making Viktor proud with his grades and eventually do something with his schooling after graduation. 

His current life as a student wasn’t always easy and was never stress-free, but he was happy where he was. He could only hope that his secondary gender wouldn't interfere with that. 

After turning off the shower, Yuuri stepped out and dried himself off with a towel. His teeth chattered a little, but he felt less feverish and more clean now. His body was a little sore from self defense class though. Maybe a quick nap before starting his homework would do him some good. 

Before stepping out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, Yuuri slipped into a light sweater and sweatpants. When he returned to the room, Phichit was still jotting down words at his desk. 

“Do you feel any better?” Phichit’s head looked up from his book. 

Yuuri smiled a little. “Much better,” walking over to his bed, stretching his aching legs before plopping himself face down onto soft pillow.

“I’m gonna nap first and then do the homework.” His eyes were already closing lightly, and his exhaustion returned. 

“Okay. Sleep tight, Yuuri. I’m going back to hell then.” Phichit looked back down at the book and continued working. Yuuri heard him scribbling until he fell asleep.

 

...

 

Phichit stood beside him, after having pulled Yuuri into the nurse’s office. Yuuri was nervous, afraid of what the school nurse would say. Was he really presenting? Or would this be a normal sickness? Anxiousness was eating his mind away when the smell of antiseptics and medicine hit his nose.

The room was big and pristine. It had cabinets full of medicine and bandages that wrapped around the room. The only person there stared Yuuri down and pinned him to the spot with her eyes. 

“Excuse us Ms. Baranovskaya, I’m here with my friend to-“

“Which one of you is sick?” the woman cut them straight to the point, catching them off guard.

Pichit smiled awkwardly then turned his glance at Yuuri, “Uh, my friend here, Yuuri.” He stepped aside, allowing Lilia a full glimpse of Yuuri. 

The woman nodded, “Sit here.” Lilia gestured to the chair in front of her. Yuuri didn’t move for a second, but then she lifted an eyebrow, and he managed to pull himself together to sit.

Ms. Baranovskaya was serious, stern, and businesslike. Her eyes bored into him, making Yuuri want to curl up in a corner and hide. 

Suddenly there was a cool hand on his forehead. She had started diagnosing him, and Yuuri was unsure of what to do with himself, so he sat back and let her do her job. 

After some prodding and measuring his temperature, she sat back down in her chair and scribbled something on her paper.

Yuuri watched curiously, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she was writing. Suddenly the pen clacked as it was placed on the desk, signaling that she’d finished. He flinched at the glared he received when his eyes looked up at her.

“You should have come to me as soon as the symptoms started. How long have you been feeling sluggish and feverish?”

Yuuri scratched his cheek nervously, “Um… a week or so?”

Ms. Baranovskaya’s brow furrowed for a moment as she scribbled something on the paper. When she was done, she ripped the paper out and then glared at Yuuri solemnly.

“You shouldn’t take these things so lightly, young man. It’s lucky you came to me now, any later and it would have been too late.”

Yuuri paled a bit. Was his condition really that serious? What was wrong with him? His heart began to beat loudly in his ribcage.

“Pack your bags, you’ll be leaving the school tonight.” Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he stood from his chair suddenly.

“Wh-what’s wrong with me, ma’am?” His voice quivered a bit in trepidation.

“You’re presenting, most likely three to five days from now. You should have taken a week off, but you kept putting stress on your body. I’ve written a few prescriptions here, and I’ll write you a permit to leave campus tonight.”

A part of Yuuri was relieved that he didn’t have a life threatening disease, but then all of his concerns about his secondary gender came to the forefront of his mind. Should he ask if she could tell how he would present? But then again, depending on the answer, it might be better to put off finding out...

“Yuuri, I can help you pack your stuff,” Phichit said suddenly. 

“I can call a carriage or a car to send you home. My family won’t mind.”

“P-please don’t worry about me! I wouldn’t want to bother—”

“Nonsense Yuuri! We’re friends, remember? Let’s get back to the dorm and get you packed. It’s dangerous to risk presenting around a bunch of people!” Phichit grabbed the prescription and permission slip with one hand and took Yuuri’s hand in the other. They bowed to Lilia to say “thank you” before Phichit tugged Yuuri out of the room. 

The lady waved her hand dismissedly, back to write something on her paper.

“Phichit… Th-thank you for looking out for me and bringing me here…” Yuuri smiled sheepishly at the beta. If Pichit wasn't here to insist him checking his health, Yuuri doesn't want to know what will happen to him three days from now...

Phichit grinned back at him, “No worries! I’m just glad I could help! Don’t ever hesitate to ask if you need something, ok?” Yuuri chuckled lightly at his friend. Phichit was a lot to handle sometimes, but Yuuri was glad to have him around. 

“And if you ever get bored with your boyfriend, you can always stay at my place!” Phichit said cheerfully. Yuuri groaned at that, kind of tired telling him that it's not what happened between Viktor and him. 

“What do you think you’ll need to pack?” he asked without turning to look at him.

“Ah, I don’t have much stuff to begin with… And I think I’m leaving most of it here so that I don’t have much to unpack when I get back.” Yuuri stared down to the floor shyly. Most of his clothes were at the Nikiforov mansion anyway. 

“Wow, alright then. I’ll call my butler and have him send the car up. It’ll be faster than a carriage.” 

Yuuri waved his hand awkwardly, “You know Phichit, the Nikiforov mansion isn’t that far. I’m fine with using a school carriage.”

“Nuh-uh. Last time I used it, there was a line, and the driver was a grumpy rude guy. I don’t want to risk anything happening to you if we can avoid it.”

Pichit turned to gave him solemn look. "Your condition is quite fragile actually. Anything can triggered you into going at it earlier. Either some alpha or omega's smell, harsh environment or stress. Beta is more stable since it isn't easy for them to be influenced by other secondary gender's smell."

Yuuri blushed, feeling grateful for his friend’s care and attention. He had to pay Phichit back somehow. He has been so nice to Yuuri, helping him around most of the time. 

They quickly returned to their room, and after calling home, Phichit helped Yuuri pack a few essentials into his bag.

“I’ll miss you, you know.” Phichit hugged him as they walked out of the room and down the hall. Yuuri returned the hug and smiled at his roommate and best friend. They had only known each other for five months, but Phichit was already like a brother to him. 

“Me too. But I’ll be back before you know it, so don’t worry!” Yuuri patted his friend’s back lightly. It was then that he was hit with a realization. 

“Phichit! I need to tell to my brother that I’m leaving! He’ll throw a tantrum for sure I leave without saying anything...”

Phichit chuckled, “Your brother, huh? Okay, I’ll wait outside the door!”

Yuuri smiled at him as they looked for Yurio’s dorm. Luckily they had been near the right building, and Yurio only lived on the second floor. Eventually Yuuri found his brother’s room number and knocked. 

“What do you want? I’m in the middle of study—" The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yuuri! Why are you here?” Yuuri visited occasionally, but lately they had both been too busy to see each other in their dorms so it was quite shocking to see him here.

Yuuri kneeled down to hug his brother, “I’m leaving school for a little while.” 

“What?? Are you sick or something?” despite his tone, the younger one returned his hug.

“No, no! I’m presenting!” Yuuri fumbled to pull out the permission slip that Ms. Baranovskaya had written him and held it out to his brother. 

The boy read it for a while with scowl on his face. “So you’ll be back at the mansion. With the old man.”

“Yurio, please don’t talk about Viktor like that…” Yuuri sighed. Yurio used to idolize Viktor, but now he seemed to have a grudge or something against their master.

Yurio humphed and pushed the paper back into Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri smiled reassuringly.

“I’ll be back in no time, so keep studying hard, ok?” 

Yurio looked back at him with a scoff. “Ha, like I would stop!”

Yuuri smiled, leaned down to hug his brother again.

“I’m so proud of you.”

There was a beat of silence before Yurio returned the hug. “Just be sure to look after yourself, ok? I won’t be there to protect you...”

Yuuri smiled at the concern on Yurio’s face.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. At any rate, I’ll be safer at the mansion than here. But I have to go soon because Phichit’s giving me a ride, and he’s waiting.”

Yurio gave one last squeeze before reluctantly letting Yuuri go. “Good luck. And come back soon, Yuuri.” The boy looked worried but he concealed it perfectly with a never ending scowl on his face.

Yuuri grinned. “I will, don’t worry.”

“I guess I have to go back to my homework now…” Yuri looked away. “Be safe.” Yuuri smiled gently at his brother.

“Same to you. See you later!”

After Yuuri let Yurio’s door close behind him, Phichit was there to distract him from any anxiety inducing thoughts with his conversation. 

Yuuri wished he could stay by his brother’s side more. Surprisingly, staying beside his brother had calmed his raging anxiousness down. He didn’t realize that his brother was thinking the same thing.

After Yuri watched Yuuri leave, he returned to his essay with renewed determination. He was going to finish this for tomorrow.

He was going to make Yuuri proud of him.

 

...

 

The drive to the Nikiforov mansion was quiet and peaceful. Well, not really, because Phichit had tagged along, and things were rarely ever “quiet” when he was involved. Celestino, the butler and driver, was a kind man with a boisterous laugh. 

On the road to the mansion, Phichit teased relentlessly about how Viktor would react when he found out that Yuuri was home and ready to present. Yuuri just shook his head and swatted Phichit’s comments away. Talking playfully with Phichit was enough to take his mind off of his uncertainties and fears. 

At the front door of the mansion, they were greeted by Minako and Minami, who opened the door after having been informed of Yuuri’s arrival by the guards on the gate. It was sudden, but they greeted him with welcoming smiles.

Phichit hugged him one last time and politely refused Minako’s offer for tea before they parted ways. Yuuri laughed when Phichit, who was generally pretty lazy about homework, used studying as an excuse to decline. 

After Celestino and Phichit drove off, Yuuri watched their car and waved until it had disappeared onto the corner of the road. When the car was gone from his sight, he shifted his bag on his shoulder a little and walked with Minako and Minami as he told them the news.

Minako carefully read Ms. Baranovskaya’s prescriptions, not a moment later shutting her eyes then sighed. She couldn’t believe he had put off telling the doctor about his symptoms either, but she would prepare the room with scent suppressants and find the items that the school nurse had recommended for him. The slave's room doesn't have one to contain ruts or heat, unlike their master's bedroom which had it installed automatically within the house. Yuuri expressed his gratitude to Minako, but the woman simply brushed it off and stated that she was just happy to see him again.

Once in his room, Yuuri unpacked the few things he had brought with him. Minami had followed him to his room and told him that Viktor and the general weren’t at the mansion at the moment, but would probably be back within the next few days. Yuuri nodded, slightly disappointed that Viktor wasn’t there. 

He had to shake the thought away and remind myself that he had other things to focus on right now. 

When Minami was gone and his stuff was put away, Yuuri threw himself on the bed with a sigh.

It was surprising. Yuuri hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this bed in the five months he’d been gone. Surrounded by his soft pillow and warm blanket, his mind filled with thoughts and worry.

He sighed heavily, dimissing any depressing thoughts. Yuuri hoped everything will turn out to be alright.

 

...

 

Although he knew he probably shouldn’t do work around the mansion so close to presenting, Yuuri had energy to burn, so he helped Minami clean the garden and helped the twins with cooking. After all he still have two until four days before he present so moving around the place helped him calm his mind down.

Yuuri enjoyed the familiar atmosphere of the house he had grown to love. To make things even better, the Nikiforovs had adopted a dog sometime after Yuuri had left for school, and Yuuri adored playing with Makkachin whenever he could. Viktor mentioned her in some of the letter, finally he could see the adorable poodle himself.

Minako said that they had gotten her to keep Viktor calm whenever he wanted to cuddle while Yuuri wasn’t there. He laughed a bit at the reason why Viktor adopted the poodle. Makkachin had taken to following Yuuri around. She would wait for him when he did housework, and he shared his lunch with her because he couldn’t resist those sparkling puppy dog eyes. 

Viktor wasn’t back yet, but Yuuri heard that his group would be returning tonight, maybe late because the dealing went a little rough. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure why, but he missed Viktor’s scent, occasionally caught bits of it throughout the mansion, but they were faint, and for some reason he felt anxious for not being able to bask in the scent more. 

The weird part started when Yuuri found a shirt that smelled like Viktor on Makkachin’s dog bed. The smell made him frozen in place. It looked clean, so he wanted to bring over it to Viktor’s room to put it away properly. Strangely, his body feel feverish.

But as soon as he stepped in front of the door, his mind became hazy. He hadn’t actually ever been to Viktor’s room, but his nose led his feet to a grand looking door, and he knew that he needed to be inside, needed to be surrounded by Viktor’s scent. 

As he reached for the door, his hand trembled against the door knob. Yuuri opened it quietly and carefully closed it behind him. 

The room was big and neat. Makkachin was padding along at his feet before she suddenly jumped onto the bed and looked at Yuuri expectantly.

Viktor. Alpha. Need. 

Yuuri’s nostrils were assaulted by the familiar smell that he didn’t realize he would miss so much. His pupils were blown wide and his body was shaken by a sudden tremor as he breathed in and crawled onto the bed. It is painful. He needed to build a safe place here, where the scent was the thickest.

Hurry, hurry, he didn’t know why he had to hurry, but his body was burning. It was hot, too hot. Yuuri gathered the pillows on bed and breathed them in to calm himself down. To ease his pain. He clutched Viktor’s shirt that he had found on Makkachin’s bed, but it wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t enough. 

There was a rush of pain in his lower parts, and he felt sluggish and exhausted, but he wasn’t done gathering the scent. He piled the blankets, the pillows, the sheets, everything that smelled like Viktor around him. By doing so, he felt safer and more relaxed, but his heart was still pounding heavily in his chest. Yuuri moaned in pain. 

It hurt. It burned. Everything was painful.

His body twisted on bed, crumpling the sheets.

What was happening to him? Was he sick? Where was Viktor? 

He needed to see him. 

Even the pillows and blankets surrounding him still weren’t enough, he needed more. With some effort, Yuuri pushed himself off the bed and took a few weak steps towards the closet. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself rummaging through the shelves and hangers then grasped at anything with Viktor’s scent. Within seconds he had destroyed the neat shelves and scattered the carefully pressed clothes.

Viktor’s scent was spicy, heavy, intoxicating. He could drown in it forever. A rational part of his brain couldn’t believe how he was thinking, but his hands wouldn’t stop piling more and more clothes on his arm. He couldn’t stop scattering them on the bed with the rest of the things with Viktor’s scent. 

Where WAS Viktor? Yuuri needed him, not just the things that smelled like him. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more…

Suddenly, a wave of heat washed over his body. Yuuri trembled and fell onto the bed, muffling a scream with the pile of clothes.

His stomach was burning and twisting itself into knots. He had tears forming in the corner of his eyes that slowly trickled down his cheeks. His body felt grimy and sweaty and he desperately needed something to fill him up. 

Something, anything, he didn’t care what. A rush of pain shot through again, and he felt Makkachin at his side, licking his cheek to wipe his tears away, but it didn’t help. The dog whined against him, unsure of what to do. 

Yuuri was tired. He wanted to sleep. His hand reached out to grab a pillow, and he pressed his face into it. What was happening to him? Was he going to die? 

He shut his eyes tightly and muffled his whine of pain. Makkachin was scratching the door now, trying to get out, but Yuuri is too weak to get up.

“I’m sorry, Makkachin...” Yuuri was falling into unconsciousness with a burning body and clouded mind. The scent wasn’t enough, and there was a strange wetness building up between his legs. He hoped to felt better when he woke up. 

 

...

 

He doesn’t know how long he had been passed out, but something stirred him awake. There was the sound of a door closing, then footsteps, and then a low growl. 

“Yuuri?”

He looked up and was met with clouded blue eyes. Even from where he was laying, Yuuri could swear he could feel the hunger in them, stared him down like they had found their prey. Pupils dilated, eyes blown wide. He was a little scared by the way those eyes looked at him. Beneath those eyes, a chilling smile formed. 

“My Omega.”

Somehow the words sound like a death sentence in his ears.


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know what to call this chapter, warning: it contains dub-con, non-con, smut, and basically....sin :'''')
> 
> DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR TRIGGERED BY IT OKAY??? I'm tired dealing with unhappy comment. This is Omega Verse universe where non-con elements are everywhere. Just close the tab, there are plenty story better than this /sigh
> 
> Thanks A LOT to my greatest beta @ninjassasin8 for editing this story!!! 
> 
> Okay I'm out of here, I hope you enjoy it ;;;

Chapter 12

Viktor pushed back his bangs absentmindedly, playing with the ends. Sometimes he missed the weight of his long strands and the comforting way they fell on his back, but he preferred this style. It was lighter, easier to clean, and simply more practical. 

He continued to play with it as they approached their destination, the city hall. 

Viktor had been going there to gather information on the rebel group that was rumored to be based nearby, but quite honestly, he was growing sick of seeing the place.  
Sure the merchant records and the townspeople complaints had been enormously helpful, but Viktor would have loved nothing more than a change of scenery. 

Even the luxury of the hotel they were staying in wasn't enough to keep him distracted. Viktor sighed heavily as he entered the building. 

It was frustrating that things weren't moving along faster. Viktor was fairly sure he had the location of the rebel base and could narrow down the list of potential rebel leaders, but some officials were still sceptical. 

Even though he had proven himself an effective strategist time and time again, he could tell that he would need to have at least a few more clear successes as an official military leader before some of the more traditional higher ups decided to trust him. 

For now he would just have to put up with the stalling. At the very least, he would be able to return to his mansion tonight. 

Viktor spent the next few hours shifting through records and scavenging for the documents that the officials wanted to review before approving an ambush with royal soldiers outside of the Black Rose. When the sun was close to setting, a city hall employee came to tell him that the carriage was here to pick him up. 

On his way out, the employee also told Viktor that his father would be staying for another two weeks or so to discuss Viktor’s strategy proposal with some other generals.

Then at the carriage, he was surprised that Chris greeted him as Viktor climbed into the seat across from his friend, but Chris was sleeping blissfully after about twenty minutes of idle chatter and darkening scenery.  
Viktor sighed, feeling tired and bored. He wished he could have brought Makkachin with him. At least the poodle could provide some emotional support. 

It was almost midnight when they arrived at the Giacometti estate. Viktor shook his friend awake and they waved goodbye amicably. Finally the horses began making the journey to Viktor's own home. 

As he stared out the window at the clouded moon, Viktor found himself wishing for the millionth time that Yuuri was at home, waiting for him. At least then he could have something to look forward to when he came home. But then again Makkachin would be there, and the adorable poodle helped quell his longing for Yuuri by at least a little bit. The warm, loving ball of fur and enthusiasm helped him through his tedious cycle of work and exhaustion. 

Viktor had been trying to go see Yuuri at school, but the rebels were getting more active around the southern border, preventing him from going to his love.  
He sighed, missing Yuuri and Makkachin. Running his hand through Makkachin's soft fur usually lifted his mood. He loved cuddling with her and feeling the earth of another living being. He still remembered when he got her... She was so small then, but she had grown a lot over a short period of time. It had been too long since he'd hugged her. 

By the time he reached home, Minako was standing by the front door. He gave an apologetic smile for being home so late, but she simply crossed her arms.  
Viktor frowned, but couldn't help a short yawn. It was late after all. 

“Yuuri's here. The school sent him home.”

Viktor's ears perked at the new information. “What? I haven't heard about this." Suddenly his eyes turned dark and serious. 

“What happened? Did someone hurt him?” He wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt his precious Yuuri. 

Minako reflexively shivered a little at Viktor's change in tone. “No… he'll be okay. But he had to take leave from school because he was showing signs of presenting."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Viktor was staring at her with wide eyes. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. How could he forget that his Yuuri would be due to present soon? Viktor beamed, forgetting how tired he was. 

“Where is he? Ah, probably sleeping... I’ll just check on him real quick and leave then!” Just hearing that Yuuri was in the same house as him again improved his mood tenfold, and hearing that his love would present soon was even better! 

Minako moved to stop him, but Viktor was already pushing past her and making a beeline to Yuuri's room. Minako sighed and began heading back to her room. today had been a busy day, and she was tired. 

But as she made her way down the hall, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind bothered her. She shook her head, stifling a yawn. It was probably nothing, she figured as she opened her bedroom door. 

Meanwhile, Viktor had reached Yuuri’s room, contemplating whether or not to knock and risk waking Yuuri up. He finally decided to open the door a little. It was unlocked. 

He grimaced and told himself to remind Yuuri to lock his door at night. The mansion was secure, but there was no telling what could happen. 

He peeked through the cracked door and found the room dark, but the bed was empty. Yuuri wasn't there. 

But where was he? Viktor closed the door and turned with the intention of looking for Yuuri, but then he paused. It was late. Yuuri probably went to walk the halls to use the bathroom. Viktor sighed, but he doesn’t want to disturb Yuuri. So he walked slowly to his room. 

Strangely Makkachin wasn't anywhere to be found. Usually she was at Minako's heel when he got home to greet him, even on days when he came home this late. He wondered where she went. 

With that thought in mind, Viktor began walking in the direction of his room. Work and expectations just kept piling up… He sighed heavily. How unlucky was he to need both Yuuri and Makkachin so much, but not be able to find either of them. 

Had Yuuri met Makkachin yet? Did he like her? He remembered how Yuuri seemed to love the animals they passed at the marketplace. He would smile widely and quietly pet all the puppies and bunnies for sale with a look of longing. He always thought no one was looking, but Viktor noticed. 

Viktor smiled at the memory. That look on Yuuri's face always did funny things to his heart. He couldn't wait to see Yuuri tomorrow. 

A yawn escaped him, and his eyes teared up a little. It had been a full five months since he last saw Yuuri. Feeling a little guilty about not visiting like he'd promised, but the work load was suddenly heavier than before, and since his father was growing older, more and more work was being passed on to him.

He sighed. It wouldn't be long before Yuuri graduated and started helping him with work. The reports from the school showed that Yuuri was doing great in school. He wondered what his second gender will be... He knew what he hoped it would be though. He didn't want Yuuri to be anywhere beyond his reach. Especially after he made the mistake of leaving Yuuri behind in Yutopia never coming back for him. He regretted and refused to let Yuuri go ever again.

When Viktor reached his door at the end of the hall, he sighed in relief at the promise of soft pillows and warm blankets. His mind was ready to rest, and his eyes were ready to close. 

Strangely, there seemed to be a scratching noise coming from behind his door. 

What?

He furrowed his brow and turned the door knob. Suddenly something big, warm, and furry pounced on him. Once his vision refocused, Makkachin was licking him enthusiastically, and then she was gone. Viktor shook his head, smiling fondly. So she had been in his room. That explained that, but how did she get in? Who opened the door for her? 

Maybe he'd ask Minako tomorrow. Viktor got up to enter his room, but as soon as he pushed open his door, an amazing smell hit him. 

It was a sweet, flowery scent the he knew all too well, but hadn't been able to smell in far too long. It was also much more intense and much more alluring. His pupils dilated, and his body tensed. 

Heat. Excitement. 

He was overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla and magnolia. Viktor wanted to bathe in the scent and drown in it. His lower regions certainly agreed. 

As he stepped into the room, the moonlight revealed that his closet had been completely ransacked. Did Makkachin do that? But she'd never done anything of the sort when she slept with him. 

Then his eyes fell onto his large bed where an even bigger mess covered the mattress. Clothes, shirts, pillows, and blankets were strewn all over the place, but on the side of the pile, there was a distinctly human figure. Breathing. 

But this smell... Could it be? Was he dreaming? Viktor rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t delusional. 

Yuuri. A strong, omega scent, was coming from Yuuri. His Yuuri was an omega.

Suddenly his chest was swelled with excitement, awe, and desire. 

It was like a dream come true. Now his Yuuri couldn't go anywhere. Yuuri was his, now and forever. He was Viktor's to mark, to own, to breed. When those pretty cinnamon hue flickered open, Viktor felt like his breath had been stolen from his lungs.

 

Mine. Mark. Scent. Breed. 

 

Yuuri blinked in confusion as he registered Viktor's presence. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Viktor standing before him. Viktor looked up and down his omega’s body approvingly. Such a lovely figure, so soft and plump in all the right places. He couldn't wait to bury his hands in them and revel in the plush heaven of those hips and thighs. He couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across his face. 

What a beautiful thing to come home to. His Yuuri was all wet and nesting in his bed. He was practically inviting Viktor to join him. 

“My Omega.”

Those cinnamon hued eyes widened. Viktor grinned. 

 

 

.. 

 

 

“Vi-viktor…” Yuuri tried to sit up on the bed, every movement felt like it took all his energy. It was so hot, and he was sure he was drenched in sweat. Viktor was looking at him like a predator looked at an injured deer. 

Yuuri cringed at the foreign feeling of wetness between his thighs. Was this… was he in heat? Was that what this was? His instincts screamed for this alpha and demanded that he bend himself over and bare his neck to be marked. But his mind knew that that wasn't really what he wanted. As his mind fought with his body's desire, he heard clothes rustling over where Viktor was standing. 

“Yuuri, my lovely omega.” Viktor stepped closer, looming over Yuuri's smaller frame. “Yuuri. Yuuri.” Viktor's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his marble-like body. Yuuri felt a rush of slick gush out of his hole at the sight of it. Viktor threw the piece of clothing off to the side, not even caring where it landed. Yuuri almost whimpered, wanting desperately to go and retrieve the clothes that smelled so strongly of Viktor. 

Yuuri almost burst into tears. He really was an omega, wasn't he? What he feared the most had happened. His body had betrayed him. Nature was cruel, and he couldn't do anything about his position, now or ever. He could feel instincts begging him to give himself to the strong, dominating alpha figure in front of him, but his rational side refused to bow to his nature. Yuuri stayed still as slick continued gushing out. Viktor’s breath hitched. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Viktor abandoned his efforts to undo his pants and plopped into the bed to bury his nose in Yuuri’s scent gland. Yuuri was frozen in place as the heat subsided a little and he unconsciously leaned into Viktor's touch. As the fragrance grew in intensity, Viktor lost more and more of his rationality. 

“So beautiful. Smell so good...” Viktor breathed in deeply. Yuuri whimpered, and then there was something warm and wet running over his scent gland. Viktor licked and sucked at the spot until it was red and raw. Yuuri shuddered in fear. 

“D-don’t-“ he barely managed to squeak out the one word, but it seemed to work. Viktor had stopped his ministrations. 

“But Yuuri, you’re in my bed. Nesting.”

Yuuri was blushed deeply at the bluntly stated fact and its implication. He didn't even know how to respond, but Viktor was quick to fill in the pause. 

“Here, let me help you relax. It hurts, doesn't it?” Viktor pushed Yuuri to lay flat on the bed with the palm of his hand. Soon Yuuri was pinned there, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Vi-Viktor!”

Hearing his name spoken by those soft pink lips drove Viktor crazy. He hovered over Yuuri, and pressed his own lips to his omega's. Simply massaging their lips together was heavenly, but as soon as Viktor felt a slight give in his omega's lips, he pushed forward. Groaning in satisfaction, Viktor explored every inch of the hot wet cavern and swallowed any moans that tried to spill from his omega's lips. 

At certain points, Yuuri found himself choking on their mixed saliva, desperately looking for a moment to breathe. He was helpless against Viktor, too overwhelmed to say anything and too weak to do anything even as he pushed against Viktor's bare chest. 

Suddenly Viktor left his mouth to explore the other parts of Yuuri, running hands agonizingly slowly down the omega's body. His fingers lingered lightly over Yuuri's heart and hips and thighs. This was exactly what his body needed, and the pain began to subside in the places Viktor touched. Pleasure clouded his mind, and suddenly he didn't care that this was wrong. He just wanted more of whatever this alpha was willing to give him. He didn't know when his shirt disappeared, but he definitely noticed when Viktor started kissing his chest and playing with the hardened nubs there. 

“A-ah! Nn, V-Viktor!” Yuuri's body was losing what little power it had to resist laying spread out and pliant under the man pinning him down. More and more, Viktor's attention was making him feel happy and loved, but it wasn't enough. He needed more...

Viktor lapped at a nipple that he had been rolling between his fingers and was rewarded with a delicious moan from his omega. Yuuri's body writhed beautifully among the white sheets and mounds of clothes, and the sight made the alpha growl possessively. 

“Yuuri.” Both of Viktor's hands made their way around his back, with one snaking around Yuuri's waist and the other supporting his back. In one swift motion, he pulled Yuuri to sit in his lap facing him. Leaning in, he lapped uncontrollably at Yuuri’s scent gland, releasing more of that lovely scent into the air. His teeth ached to bite, but when his fingers came down to feel Yuuri's pants, suddenly he couldn't focus on anything else. 

These pants were an obstruction. They were already completely soaked, and Viktor could smell the slick on them. Viktor's cock throbbed and ached within the confines of his own uniform pants. 

“Say that you want me,” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s jaw. He felt the softness of Yuuri's cheek and kissed his nose. 

Those beautiful brown orbs were clouded with desire, and they looked at Viktor as if they were silently begging Viktor to claim, mark, mate with him. His omega wanted to make him happy, and for a minute Viktor knew without a doubt that Yuuri wanted him, even if he was saying nothing. 

Suddenly, those brown eyes blinked and looked around the room. It was like his omega had been splashed with cold water, and then Yuuri was weakly trying to push him away. In response, Viktor moved quickly and pinned Yuuri back down on the mattress. 

“Yuuri, say that you want me.” His voice turned stern and serious, and Yuuri whimpered under him. 

“N-no, I don’t want this!” the omega whined quietly, but the words seemed to physically pain him. 

Viktor almost bit those plump lips for saying such a thing. “Yuuri, you want this. You came here, to my room for your heat. How can you say you don't want this?”

The omega sobbed a bit, remembering how Viktor’s scent triggered an heat in him. He hated his body and hated his situation. 

“I’m not an omega!” Yuuri screamed, shaking his head and moving away from Viktor as if he could also somehow run from his heat. 

Viktor growled at the response, then suddenly the omega’s pants are gone. Yuuri didn't even get a chance to see where Viktor threw them before the alpha was ripping his underwear off too. The smell of slick somehow grew even stronger. 

Yuuri yelped when a finger began circling his entrance. Viktor traced the soaked pucker and smothered the hole with the slick that came out of it. Then suddenly, without warning, he pushed a finger inside. Yuuri yelped as Viktor buried his finger knuckle deep before sliding in and out at a quick pace. Viktor's movements forced his thighs further apart and made Yuuri take his finger deeper inside himself. Strangely, watching his finger disappear into Yuuri's tight but slick body satisfied a part of Viktor on a primal level. 

“Yes, you are. You're MY omega. And you want this. You’re mine.” Viktor kept pushing in deeper, making Yuuri cry out with each thrust. 

“Ah, Vi- Hn!” Yuuri shut his eyes, desperately grasping for something to hold on to as Viktor fucked him hard on his finger. Yuuri moaned in pain at a rush of heat, but his body felt excited and electrically charged. He needed more contact, more friction, just more.

Then Viktor added a second finger, scissoring Yuuri's wet hole open and dragging the pads of his fingers over wet inner walls. Every movement sent a shudder of pleasure through Yuuri's body, and his back arched beautifully to present his body to his alpha, and Viktor growled loudly, pleased. 

“You want this Yuuri, and I'm going to give it to you.” He added third finger, making Yuuri moan in pleasure and writhe sinfully under him. Yuuri's body was opening up beautifully for Viktor to explore, practically sucking his fingers deeper inside himself. No one else had ever touched his Yuuri like this. No one else had ever probed this deep into his body or touched him so intimately. Viktor intended to keep it that way. He was Yuuri's first, and he fully intended to be Yuuri's last too. 

He pushed his fingers in and out with speed and purpose, searching for the spot that would have his omega screaming. He knew he'd found it when his omega cried out after a particularly hard thrust, and Viktor had to squeeze the base of his shaft to keep himself from cumming right then and there. 

“Yuuri, look how pretty you are. Wrecking me like this.” He panted on Yuuri's shoulder and kissed it several times before looking him in the eye. 

Yuuri sobbed in pleasure, writhing on the Viktor's fingers with lust glazed eyes. He had lost himself in his instincts, and his lips quivered to speak.

“Vi-Viktor... Alpha...”

Viktor could have exploded with happiness upon hearing his Yuuri call him "alpha." He pulled out his fingers quickly, making Yuuri whine in protest. 

“Yuuri, Say that you want me.” He whispered with a rough voice in his omega’s ear. Yuuri simply sobbed at the sudden emptiness, and he opened his arms like he was waiting for Viktor to embrace him. 

“Viktor, want, Viktor! Alpha!” Yuuri's words came out choppy and barely coherent. When Viktor leaned down, he pulled Viktor’s neck to his chest, afraid that Viktor might vanish. 

“Mine,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, lips smirking unintentionaly. He purred at the feeling of being able to hold his alpha close, and Viktor lost any semblance of rational thought at that moment. 

Without hesitating, Viktor pushed himself up and bit down hard on Yuuri’s scent gland, making the omega scream in shock. Marking him as Viktor’s forever. The scream turned to loud gasp though when the omega felt something big and blunt prodding at entrance before pushing in. The intrusion promoted another rush of slick.

Yuuri couldn't breathe as Viktor's long, thick cock sank into him inch by inch. Yuuri slick made it easy for Viktor's member to slide into his warm, velvety walls. Once he was fully sheathed, Viktor paused to let Yuuri adjust before slowly moving back and forth steadily. 

Viktor was sure he could cum from the feeling of Yuuri around him alone. He loved how Yuuri's walls squeezed and clenched around him, as if they were afraid to let him go. He groaned blissfully as Yuuri spread his legs wider and Viktor sank in deeper into his omega's heavenly body. Unable to help himself, Viktor's thrusts became harder and harder until he grazed and grazed the spot that had Yuuri seeing white and screaming. 

Being filled with Viktor's cock made him feel complete and satisfied. His body submitted itself completely to Viktor as it obediently sucked in the alpha's cock until it touched the deepest parts of his body. Viktor didn’t stop slamming his hips down into the omega under him, fully enjoying the sounds of Yuuri's moans mixed with the wet slap of skin that resounded with each thrust. 

It wasn't long before Yuuri couldn't hold himself back any more. With a particularly hard thrust that hit Yuuri's sweet spot directly, Yuuri's orgasm came crashing down over him. He clenched impossibly tighter around Viktor's member, and Viktor fucked him rigorously through it. The feeling pushed Viktor over the edge, and soon he was pumping Yuuri full of semen. 

Viktor held Yuuri flush with his chest as he spilled his seed deep inside his omega, marking him where no one else could ever touch. His knot began forming at the base of his cock, preventing any of his seed from spilling out and binding his omega to him. 

He hoped that Yuuri would bear his children someday. How pretty would their babies be? He hoped they all looked like Yuuri. Soft, pretty, angelic. His brain was filled with fantasies of their future together. Yuuri would make the best mate... Viktor panted against Yuuri’s chest, kissing the soft skin and leaving marks over his ribs. The omega whimpered at the feeling of having his entrance stretched even wider.

“So pretty... My omega... My Yuuri.” Viktor continued licking up his body, and his cock twitched inside the omega, making him squirm at his oversensitivity. Viktor moved to kiss his neck, lapping at the raw wound on his omega’s scent gland to try and soothe the pain that he knew his Yuuri was feeling. 

“Such a naughty omega... Presenting on my bed, nesting with my clothes... You want to be surrounded by me that much, hm?”

Viktor kissed his forehead softly, tasting the sweat that had accumulated there. Yuuri was his now. He had marked him permanently, and now their scents would be forever intertwined. 

Yuuri whimpered again, but this time it was a plea for comfort. Seeking Viktor's warmth, Yuuri curled up on Viktor's chest and tangled up their legs. He purred when Viktor patted his hair soothingly, and soon Yuuri was sleeping contentedly on him. 

Viktor relaxed into the moment, perfectly satisfied with his life for the first time in a long time. Yuuri was completely his now. He couldn't go anywhere. The simple thought that Yuuri couldn't leave him put Viktor at ease. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's frame and dozed off to the sound of his love's heartbeat. 

 

…

 

Yuuri's heat lasted for five days. By the time Viktor’s first knot had deflated, Yuuri was already in his lap and grinding his hips to fill himself up with Viktor again. Of course this resulted in the alpha waking up, but he was more than happy to provide his omega with whatever he needed. 

Viktor quickly learned that Yuuri wasn’t easy to satisfy. His stamina was incredible, and he could often go multiple rounds without stopping. 

When Yuuri's heat subsided, Viktor brought the omega to the tub in his bathroom and cleaned him up carefully. The omega was still in something of in daze and not completely conscious. There were times when Yuuri seemed to return to his normal state of mind, but those moments were usually quickly overtaken by the return of Yuuri's blank haze. Yuuri seemed to be at war with his hormones, but his hormones tended to win. 

Now that Yuuri was done with his heat, the scent was fading, but Viktor's room was still a mess. Viktor had to call servants into clean up on the sixth day while he bathed Yuuri. They had been bringing in food and water over the past five days, and Viktor had been hand feeding Yuuri as he'd refused to eat. To get out of eating food, he would cling to Viktor and bury his face in Viktor's chest, and it took everything Viktor had to not simply give in to whatever Yuuri wanted. 

After Yuuri was dry and wearing a fresh set of (Viktor's) clothes, Viktor tucked him back into a clean, warm bed.  
With Yuuri so angelic and vulnerable like this, Viktor had to force himself to step out to notify the school of Yuuri's secondary gender. He let them know that he was choosing to keep Yuuri with him, but Yuuri's brother would continue to take classes for the time being. 

As for Makkachin, she pounced on him excitedly after not having been able to see him for five days. The dog sniffed at his feet, and Viktor wondered if he smelled different after spending Yuuri's heat with him. 

When Viktor found the phone near living room, he called the school and informed them about Yuuri’s second gender. He let them know that Yuuri would be staying with him at the mansion from then on, and they expressed their regrets about losing such a talents student. Viktor could understand their feelings completely, but nothing would stop him from keeping Yuuri at his side. 

The servants looked at him with unreadable expressions when he walked past them. He always looked back at them with the most blinding smile, and they would look away and keep moving. At least the Nikiforovs wouldn't be fussing over an heir since Viktor looked like he had found his mate. 

Viktor practically ran back to his room to see his beloved omega sleeping on his bed. Maybe Yuuri should just start sleeping here. His room was certainly big enough, and he couldn't wait to come back home from long days at work to see Yuuri on his bed, moaning his name like he had been doing these past five days. Honestly, after five straight days of nonstop sex, one would think he shouldn't be able to get hard this quickly...

When he reached the hall where his room was, he saw several slaves gathered around his door, including Minako, Minami, and the twins. Immediately he quickened his pace. Upon reaching his room, his concern turned to the sound of crying and the sight of a black haired figure in the doorway. 

 

Viktor growled at the sight. Who hurt him?! Who dared hurt his Yuuri?! 

 

“What happened here?!” he shouted loudly, making the people there tense. His servants looked at him with surprise and a touch of fear at the dominating scent he was emitting. His eyes only softened when a cinnamon hued gaze met his. Those lovely orbs were still puffy and wet from tears. 

He rushed to Yuuri's side and held his wrist gently. His voice turned soft at the sight of his omega's trembling frame. “Yuuri, what happened? Did someone hurt you?” he glared at the servant surrounding them, and all of them immediately averted their eyes. But Yuuri tried to tug his wrist away and murmured quietly, 

“P-please let me go.”

Viktor's eyes widened. Yuuri had only spoken four simple words, but Viktor couldn't quite process what he'd heard. Yuuri... Wanted him to let go? But Viktor, unable to help himself, instinctively tightened his hold on Yuuri's wrist, making Yuuri wince. He felt that if he let go then Yuuri would disappear.

“N-no, p-please let go!” 

Now his omega was panicking and trying to run from him. But why? His Yuuri had looked so content these past few days...? Why did he want to run from him when Viktor already left his mark for the world to see? Without thinking, Viktor yanked the omega to his chest and hauled him back into his room, ignoring the looks he got from the servants and protests from Yuuri. Once they were inside, he promptly closed the door and locked it. 

“Yuuri, your hair is still wet! You’ll get sick if you don’t dry it...”

“I don’t care!” Yuuri shouted at him, and Viktor frowned at his omega's sudden show of defiance. 

“Yuuri, you have to take care of yourself more. I need you to be strong so you can carry our child safely."

Yuuri stiffened in his hold, a look of horror passing over his face.

“No… This isn't real. I’m not– I can't be an omega...”

Viktor furrowed his brow. Yuuri seemed to resent what had happened to him. But what was wrong with it? He would be a perfect mate for Viktor. Didn't Yuuri know how much Viktor had dreamed, hoped, longed for this to happen? Didn't he realize how much Viktor wanted this bond between them? Viktor led him to the bed and sat him down before kneeling down next to him. 

“Yuuri. You’re my omega. We're bonded now. I’m your alpha.” 

Yuuri looked at him with fear and apprehension. “No... No, I don’t want any of this! You’re not my alpha! No one will ever own me! Including you!” 

The alpha’s pupils dilated, anger coursing through his body. Hearing his omega reject their bond hurt him deeply. He couldn't accept this.

Viktor growled and pushed the smaller boy down to the bed, trapping him with his arms. “I am your alpha, and you WILL learn your place for saying that.” He was practically shouting at him now. 

“I marked you, I spent your heat with you, you’re mine! You said you wanted me, Yuuri! You can't just leave me! I won't let you!” 

His voice sounded broken when he said that, and the omega could see the hurt and anger in Viktor's eyes. Yuuri still thought that they were beautiful, but being trapped by Viktor made him scared. He barely remember what happened between them these past five days, but he didn't want to remember any of it. The omega in him was shameful, useless, pathetic. He hated that part of him that constantly wanted to submit to an alpha. He was bonded now, and he was ashamed that he had let Viktor mark him. His normal self would have never allowed that.

“I'm not a possession, Viktor! Even if I'm a slave, I won't let you own me like this!” He pushed Viktor off of him, and Yuuri got up to run to the door. But before he could get very far, strong arms had wrapped around him and dragged him back to the bed. Within seconds, he was trapped on the bed again. 

Yuuri whimpered when he saw anger, betrayal, and lust in Viktor’s eyes.

“We’re bonded. You’re mine. And you WILL stay with me forever.”

Viktor's hand slithered under Yuuri's loose pants. He felt for the soft skin underneath and squeezed hard, making Yuuri wince in discomfort. He almost moaned when a finger probed at his already swollen entrance. Without wasting any time, Viktor pulled Yuuri's pants off. 

“Yuuri. Spread your legs wider.” 

Yuuri looked off to the side, avoiding Viktor's eyes in an act of defiance. Viktor growled lowly at his omega’s disobedience. 

“Your actions have consequences, Yuuri. And you might not be the only one they affect. Tell me Yuuri, how do you think your brother's doing?" 

He licked the side of Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri stiffened.

Yurio. God, what was Viktor threatening?!

Viktor continued to lick Yuuri's scent glands repeatedly. 

“The school reports have been telling me that he's been doing great, actually. Be mine, Yuuri, and I'll make sure he stays that way.”

Yuuri whimpered at the thought, tears escaping his eyes. Viktor was threatening to stop supporting Yurio. What was he supposed to do? He felt so powerless as an omega... Even now his body was thrumming with eagerness to please his alpha. To ask for forgiveness and make him happy. But he wasn't in heat anymore, and he wasn't going to let his body's desires override his mind. 

Viktor lined up his already hard member with Yuuri's entrance, rubbing the head around his rim. The pre-cum glistened, almost as if it were teasing him.

“Viktor! No! We can't do it like this, at least we need protection!” Yuuri struggled to get out of Viktor's grip, but to no avail. 

“We did this for five days without any kind of protection, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into his ear. He licked the shell of Yuuri's ear, making him shudder against Viktor's hardened body. The alpha touched his belly, lightly squeezing at the soft skin there.

“I need to make sure my seed is properly planted here,” Viktor said, spreading his palm over Yuuri's stomach. He then gripped the omega's soft thigh, and spread his legs wide. "You'll give me beautiful babies, my sweet little omega.”

Viktor gave a small test thrust to see if his omega would comply with his desires. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. 

“Yuuri, look at me.” Viktor kissed his jaw, then his cheek, then his eyes, hoping that his omega would do what he asked, but no. Yuuri was stubborn. 

“Your brother’s future is in your hands, Yuuri...” 

The omega opened his eyes suddenly and met Viktor’s eyes. He couldn't believe Viktor was using his family against him... But he didn't get very much time to be horrified before Viktor was thrusting in deep into him with one swift movement. 

“Say that you want me Yuuri.” He pulled himself out halfway before slamming himself back in. Yuuri tried to deny the feeling of lust pooling on his belly at Viktor’s words. His eyes filled with tears, and he bit his lip. 

“Yuuri.” There’s a warning in that voice, and Yuuri made his choice.

“I-I want you, Viktor.” 

The alpha smirked in response and kissed his lips deeply before thrusting his hips into Yuuri harder.

“Say that you want my cock, Yuuri. Say that you love me.”

Yuuri cried harder at the overwhelming feeling where their bodies joined together but managed to sob out an answer.

“I-I want your c-cock, V-Viktor. I l-love you.” 

Viktor smiled contentedly before releasing his semen inside his omega. Yuuri's hole was all soft and raw now, and Viktor shoved his cock in a little deeper when his knot began to swell. Viktor panted in satisfaction, burying his teeth in the mark he made over his omega’s scent gland.

“Yuuri, my perfect little omega.” 

The words sounded like the last nail on a coffin. 

 

...

 

Days passed, and Yuuri hated himself more and more. He felt objectified, dehumanized, humiliated... He couldn't stand being forced to submit to and have sex with Viktor daily, but he couldn't do anything about it while Viktor held Yurio's well being in the palm of his hands. 

Yuuri counted himself lucky when Viktor was commanded to travel to some other city on military business about two weeks after Yuuri presented. He just about cried when he finally had the chance to hold a phone and dial the number he'd needed to call for two weeks now. 

A cheerful voice greeted him on the other end of the line, and he burst into tears upon hearing the voice that he had missed so much.

“Phichit, please help me.”


	13. Me and Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two days my kind beta will look through the comment for me. I'm so thankful for this :''')))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superb job for my beta to edit this chapter! I almost cry when I re-read it? Lol Thank you so much @Ninjassasin8 !!! 
> 
> I was so afraid to post this chapter considering the comment and such from last one. And well has been sick due to extreme weather in my country and endless job I had to do. I'm still recovering since it take a long time for me to be completely healthy again. And I think I will stop replying to comment and stop reading some comment. I need to get my mental health back. My stomach has been acting against me everytime I see new comment. 
> 
> You know If you don't like what I write or how the story done you can always close the tab and don't bother to leave a comment. And please remove this story from your list. I don't need to see your thought and such that making my day miserable as it already was. Last chapter I had to delete one since it is so painful for me to read that. And I really wanted to drop this story but keep writing bcause some people told me not to. Please consider to see this link at twitter (at the end notes) and read that before you drop a comment to me. Thank you.

Chapter 13

The Chulanont family was a powerful family from a neighboring country. Almost on a whim, one of their sons had decided to attend the Empire’s prestigious military school, and the Empire, hoping to strengthen their bond with their neighbor, gladly accepted him. That son, whose family held critical political power, happened to be Yuuri’s one and only roommate.

When Yuuri called Phichit, he didn't know any of this. He simply wanted someone to talk to and get advice from. Unfortunately, when Phichit picked up, Yuuri didn't get very much advice. He managed to choke out a few incoherent words through his tears before Phichit told him "hang in there and get ready" before promptly hanging up.

The mansion was almost empty as Yuuri walked through the corridors slowly. Viktor didn’t confine Yuuri in his room while he was away, so today Yuuri could freely roam like he used to.

Now that Viktor out of the house on a mission, Yuuri finally felt like he could breathe. However, Minami and the other slaves treated him cautiously, never looking him in the eye if they could avoid it. He felt completely isolated now, with everyone else in the mansion not knowing how to act around him and him not knowing how to act around them anymore either. At the very least, Makkachin was always ready to keep him company, but right now she was eating her dinner, so Yuuri was strolling through the garden alone. And he wished he could appreciate the place’s beauty better.

It was late at night, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to sleep.

The thought about that he is an omega was filling his brain up. Yuuri isn’t even a beta, he'd ended up with the most useless and least respected secondary gender he could have had. He couldn't even continue going to school now.

No, now he was essentially a material possession, as far as society was concerned, and he had to rely on Viktor to survive.

He had to rely on Viktor to support Yurio.

It was bad enough that Yuuri couldn't possibly support his brother now, but Viktor had to rub salt in the wound by mentioning that Yuuri had to do whatever Viktor said in order to support Yurio. Yuuri had come back to the mansion, excited to see the man he who he respected and secretly desired, but now... How was he even supposed to feel when that same person had forcefully bonded him? What was he supposed to do when that same person was threatening him and his family?

Another thought that haunted the back of his mind was the question of how Viktor thought about him. When Viktor first took him in, what had Yuuri been to him? A childhood memory? A pity case? Another slave? Back then, the Viktor he knew was simply an impossibly kind, clingy child in a grown man's body and a military uniform. He had been so kind, so warm... Did Yuuri’s newfound status as an omega reduce him to a sex toy in Viktor's eyes? In any other situation, being bonded to Viktor would have been a dream. Being bonded to Viktor simply because he was an omega with pheromones was a painful nightmare. That dark smile and those cold eyes... Yuuri shivered a little at the memory. Hormones could do terrible things to people, couldn’t they?

Forcing himself to keep moving, Yuuri walked on. A fact almost as horrifying as the reality that Viktor had raped and blackmailed him was the fact that he was beginning to get used to it. The first few times, especially the first time after his heat was over, sex with Viktor had been traumatizing. Initially he could never stop crying, and every touch made him feel hornier and dirtier. Two weeks later, he wasn't sure if it was better or worse that he had gotten used to it. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing that he had been relieved when he found that Viktor was gentler when Yuuri was obedient.

To complicate things even further, the bond mark that Viktor had given him tricked him into feeling pleasure. He felt good when Viktor felt good, even when he logically thought he shouldn't. If he were someone else then that might have helped him cope a little bit, but when even his emotions weren't his own… He was no better than livestock. Even Makkachin had more freedom than he did.

He was confused, uncertain, scared... He needed Phichit to talk through his jumbled thoughts and feelings, but Phichit wasn't here. All he had gotten from Phichit was "get ready," without any kind of context or further information. Get ready for what?

Yuuri looked around the garden, appreciating the light breeze and the beautiful flowers. Strangely, among all his mixed up feelings, hatred was nowhere to be found. Was that a sign that something was wrong with him? Because even after everything, He still remembered how Viktor laughed when they got ice cream at that marketplace stand, and how Viktor whined when someone commented on his hairline. He still remembered how Viktor had defended him from the bandits at his hometown and how Viktor had fought to secure him a place in school.

The more he thought about it, the more tangled up his thoughts became. How was he supposed to reconcile the admirable, affectionate Viktor he had come to know with the feral, manipulative Viktor he had shared a heat with?

He was too inexperienced to sort through these complex emotions and apprehensions. There was no way he was ready to share such a serious, intimate bond with anyone. He laughed bitterly.

Yuuri hated himself. Why did his body have to light itself on fire whenever Viktor was around? Why did it have to want more than anything to complete a bond that was a mistake to begin with? Why did he have to be an omega?

With his mind muddled by doubts, questions, and confusion, he almost didn't register the silhouette at the front gate. It was a complete coincidence that he happened to look up and notice...

“Phichit?!” Why he was here?

Yuuri blinked and moved to the edge of the garden for a better look. He thought that maybe he was seeing things, but there was no mistaking his friend's bouncy way of walking.

He was ready to run over to the gate, but then he saw that Minako was already on her way there.

When she reached them, he saw that Phichit was talking to her with a cheery smile plastered on his face. It didn't look like the usual casual smile that Phichit used as his happy default expression.

Yuuri sped up, worried. Would Minako send him away? After all, Viktor had a hard time letting people come near Yuuri now. He even got possessive when the servants came in to bring Yuuri dinner. Luckily everyone was sensible enough to avoid sending any alphas to Viktor's room.

As Yuuri drew closer, the sound of Phichit's voice became clearer, and he began to make out some words. And then he heard it.

“I'd like to take Yuuri on a vacation.”

... What? Had he heard that right? What was Phichit trying to do? There was no way Viktor would let him leave this place...

Viktor had barely even let Yuuri out of his room these past two weeks. That was his reality as an omega now, he couldn't go anywhere without Viktor's presence or permission. And if Viktor demanded that he stay locked up and only be allowed to have obscene things done to him, then no one was able to protest.

Apparently Minako had responded unfavorably because the next thing Phichit said was,

“What? Just 'cause my best friend's an omega now I can’t bring him on relaxing trips? Come on!” Phichit’s voice was loud and bordering on whiny.

Minako sighed, but then heard Yuuri approaching and turned around. She smiled awkwardly at him, and Yuuri flinched. He even had a hard time looking Minako in the eye these days. How did she see him, now that she had heard him moaning in Viktor's bed? Yuuri figured it was best if he didn't dwell on the thought.

Thankfully, Phichit's face brightened when he saw his friend.

“Yuuri! Hi! I was thinking, we really need to catch up! What do you say we–“

Minako held up a hand to cut him off as she stepped in front of Phichit. “Do you trust him, Yuuri?”

Yuuri was caught off guard by her serious look. The question hung in the air as Yuuri struggled to regain his composure.

“With my life,” he answered quietly. "He's my best friend, and he was always there for me at school.”

Phichit beamed at him, and his smile only widened when Minako sighed and reluctantly opened the gate to let him in.

“I didn’t see any of this," she said, beginning to walk away. Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Minako–“

She turned, gave him serious look, “Yuuri, you deserve to be happy. I’ll cover for you.” then much to his surprise a fond understanding smile bloomed on her lips.

“R-really?” Yuuri wasn't completely sure that he wasn't dreaming. Minako nodded, and Yuuri burst into tears. He ran and hugged the beta woman tightly. “Thank you, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me...”

Minako smiled, patting his back softly. “You're not the only one who needs some time, Yuuri. This is what’s best for you and Viktor. Your new bond is keeping him from thinking straight, and if you leave on a ‘vacation,’ then he’ll have a chance to pull himself together while you take a breather.”

She ruffled his hair softly, and Yuuri leaned into her touch. The woman giggled and stepped back, proceeding to walk away to leaving Yuuri and Phichit behind.

“Wow,” Phichit said once she was gone. “I taught breaking you out would be more of a fight! I was ready to bust out my family crest and everything!”

Yuuri gave him confused look, but then Phichit simply smiled at him. Yuuri decided to let it go and was just glad that Phichit had come for him.

“You're lucky Viktor wasn't here,” Yuuri said, hugging his smaller friend tightly. “Thank you for coming, Phichit.” He smiled sincerely for the first time in two weeks.

“Well what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't run to my best friend’s side after hearing him crying on the phone?” Phichit chuckled before taking on a more serious demeanor. “What exactly happened? I heard that Viktor was withdrawing you from school. I came here on the excuse that I was returning your stuff as a roommate and Nikiforov family friend, but no one would tell me anything about what was happening with you.”

Yuuri blinked, “You know them?” He knew that Phichit looked like he came from a wealthy family, but he didn’t realize he knew the general.

“Well technically it’s my family that knows them, not me, but I can give you the history lesson later. What’s happened?”

“Well… You remember how I left school because I was presenting?” Phichit nodded. “I’m- I’m… Phichit, I’m an omega.” Yuuri buried his face in Phichit’s shoulder to stop the tears that were welling up as Phichit patted his back soothingly. His friend has kinda figure it out.

Yuuri tried to pull himself together so that he could explain more, but then Phichit caught Yuuri’s scent and frowned. It was different from usual…

“Yuuri… Your scent… Is it- is it mixed with an alpha’s?”

Yuuri’s voice came out shaky when he answered, “He bit me, Phichit. He- he bonded me...”

Phichit flinched a little. “You spent your heat with him?” He said cautiously, rubbing Yuuri’s back slowly. Unfortunately it wasn’t uncommon for unbonded alphas to forcefully bond omegas in heat. Implicitly, both of them understood that Yuuri would no longer be able to be intimate with anyone other than Viktor without feeling pained and nauseous.

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, unsure of how he should respond.

“I- I was in his bed when… when I presented,” Yuuri blushed despite the building pressure in his throat. “I think his scent somehow triggered an early heat. I didn’t even really know what I was doing until I was laying in a nest made out of his clothes...”

His friend’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yuuri, did you leave your room after I left? Ms. Baranovskaya sent you away to get rest and avoid stress!”

When Yuuri answered, he spoke so quietly that Phichit had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

“Well, I didn’t feel like anything was wrong… I just wanted to do some work to distract myself...” He regretfully remembered the servants’ warnings against work. “But then I found Viktor’s shirt on Makkachin’s bed… and I-I don’t know. I just needed to be covered in his scent. My body moved by itself, and I don’t know why...” Tears threatened to return, but Phichit hugged him tighter.

Phichit guided Yuuri to his car, where Celestino was waiting for them in the driver seat. If the man noticed the change in Yuuri’s scent, he didn’t mention it. Safely enclosed behind the car doors, Yuuri finally let out his sobs on Phichit’s shoulder as Celestino shifted the car into drive.

“I- I don’t know what to do… He hasn’t let me out of his room in two weeks and he- he keeps- he keeps…. Why do have to be so pathetic, Phichit? Why did I have to be an omega? Have I done something wrong?”

Phichit steadily continued to rub Yuuri’s back, like a mother trying to calm a child. “No, no, you didn’t do anything to deserve this…”

“I don’t want this, I know I don’t want this, but whenever I’m around him… It’s like- it’s like it doesn’t matter what I want! There’s something wrong with me, Phichit, my body just reacts and I can’t stop it and I just- I just- I just don’t want to be a sex slave!”

Frowning, Phichit grasped his friend tighter. He knew how omega slaves were treated in this country, but to hear someone he knew and cared for experience it… it was heartbreaking.

“Shhh, Yuuri, Yuuri, it's ok now. I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this... But trust me when I say there’s nothing wrong with you. You can’t change the way your body works, but that’s ok. You’re more than just your secondary gender, and you’ll get through this.”

Yuuri shook his head disbelievingly. “How? I can’t go to school, and I can’t earn my freedom back! I have to rely on Viktor forever and- and- oh my god Phichit, Yurio! What if Viktor comes back and he finds me gone and he does something to Yurio! He already said he would take Yurio out of school if I didn’t listen to him but what he does something worse now!? We have to go back—”

“Ok Yuuri, calm down for a second and take some deep breaths,” Phichit interrupted, patting Yuuri’s back. “I know you care about your brother, but if you went back now, nothing would change. Obviously you need some time to think and some space to breathe. Trust your brother to take care of himself for a little bit, ok? I can give you updates on him, so no self sacrifice is necessary right now. Just breathe in and calm down.”

Nodding, Yuuri did as what Phichit said and managed to catch his breath again. Phichit breathed out a sigh of relief as his friend’s heartbeat relaxed a little. Once Yuuri was calm, Phichit spoke again.

“You know, Yuuri, for what it’s worth, I genuinely do think that Viktor cares for you. After all, it’s rare for masters to buy their slaves so many clothes or write them so many letters. He even defended you when almost killed his father, and he personally took the initiative to check on you during a mission.”

Yuuri nodded, still breathing a little shakily. He still remembered those things too, but even if Viktor had cared for him uniquely at some point, did he feel the same now?

Phichit patted his shoulder, “I know that what he’s done to you is unforgivable, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you and your brother disappear if you rightfully never want to see him again. But I’ve seen him talk to my parents next to the general, and I never would have thought that an alpha as stereotypically distant and prideful as he was could ever be as doting and kind as he was to you. Maybe I can’t know the whole story from magazine photos, your letters, and your stories, but I have a hard time believing that whatever he felt for you has just gone away.”

Yuuri shifted a little, but he didn’t say anything.

“And you know, he’s had a lot of lovers in the past, but none of them have made him act the way he acted around you,” Phichit added.

Yuuri’s ears perked up at that new information. “Viktor’s had other lovers before?” he’d never seen any since arriving at the Nikiforov household. Oddly, he also felt a pang of jealousy that surprised him. Wasn’t this a given? Viktor was attractive, rich, and influential. Why wouldn’t he have been with countless other beautiful who looked fit to stand by his side? It was a given, and it's not like Yuuri had any reason to want whatever Viktor had had with them… So why did bother Yuuri so much?

Phichit smirked at his friend’s furrowed expression. “I’ll let you sort through those implications. You need to recuperate, and I think there’s more to this than you know. So take some time, enjoy this little vacation, and you decide what happens next.”

Smiling, Yuuri wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. Phichit was right, he needed to calm down if he was going to properly sort himself out. The Nikiforov mansion was too stressful of a place to think properly, and distancing himself from the place– from Viktor– might be good. With that thought in mind, he settled with his back against the leather seat and let himself drift off to sleep.

When his breathing evened out, Phichit looked over at his friend fondly.

‘I’ll need to call Chris after this...” Phichit thought to himself. He hadn’t spoken to his blonde friend in a while, but if anyone could knock some sense into Viktor, it was Chris.

 

 

…

 

“You forced him after his heat?!”

Chris voice’s was louder than expected. Viktor avoided his eyes, nonchalantly sipping his tea. The night was damp from the rain that had been falling since afternoon. It had been coming down harder and harder as thunder began rumbling in the distance.

“Hey, we’ve got a mission right after this, and right now I’m contemplating whether or not I should cover your back this time!” Chris ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Viktor was head over heels in love with the boy, wasn’t he? What was he thinking? Chris loved sex as much as the next guy, almost always more, but forcing someone else into it was never ok.

“We need to focus on the task at hand, Chris. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can both go home.” He shrugged off Chris’s annoyed tone and continued eating his dinner. There was nothing Viktor wanted more than to be by Yuuri’s side again. He thought often about their future, and potentially starting a family together...

“Yeah… And I couldn’t help but notice that this route takes us pretty close to the Nikiforov mansion… Any particular reason for that?”

Viktor frowned at his friend. “Is that a problem? The fact that I have someone waiting for me?”

Chris gave him a hard stare, “Are you sure? Because after forcing yourself on him, I have a hard time believing he would want to see you–“

“Chris.”

Suddenly the air was tense. Viktor looked calm, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Viktor knew exactly what he was doing didn’t he? He knew and he was guilty, but he was trying to deny it. Chris frowned.

“I know you’re his master, and he’s your omega, but this isn’t right, Viktor. If you really love him, you should have gotten his consent. If he’s not allowed to choose to reject you, then that’s not love.”

“He rejected me after his heat. He wanted to run from me.”

Chris flinched upon hearing that. “I know that must have hurt... But consider how he must feel, Viktor. Presenting can be scary, and it must’ve been scarier for him when he was suddenly confronted by an alpha like you. Don’t forget, he’s already been sexually assaulted before. Don’t make him hate you.”

Viktor clenched his teeth, “I’ve bonded him, marked him. He’s my omega.” His voice trembled a little, as if he was on the verge of crying. He wanted to keep Yuuri close to him, to hold him, to wake up next to his smile every morning, he didn’t know how to convey his overwhelming emotions. He just wanted Yuuri to stay close to him and never leave.

“Just let him breathe a little, okay? He’s still young and uncertain. He was developing steadily, settling into a new routine, doing well in school… You shouldn’t just rip all of that away from him in a moment of passion.”

Viktor frowned. “How do you know about how he’s doing in school?” he asked tensely.

Chris clicked his tongue. “You gloat to anyone who will listen about how amazing your Yuuri’s grades are 24/7.” Chris emphasized his point with a bite of his food. “I’ve been hearing about his grades at least five times a day. You’ve impounded into my head that he and his brother are really academically inclined.”

Viktor nodded reluctantly. Using Yuuri’s little brother as leverage was a desperate, desperate move, but he was willing to say or do anything to keep Yuuri with him. But even being separated from Yuuri for work purposes made his skin itch. On this one point (and only this point), Viktor could admit that he had sunk low.

There was an uneasiness that came with being away from his omega, a lingering fear that he would come home and Yuuri would be nowhere to be found.

He had tried to be gentle and patient with Yuuri, but it physically pained him when Yuuri pushed him away. He felt a mix of anger, frustration, and desperation when he saw that his omega didn't want him. Something inside of him broke whenever he saw signs that Yuuri might want to leave. He was constantly afraid that even their bond combined with the mention of Yuuri’s brother wouldn't be enough to keep Yuuri with him.

After Yuuri’s heat, Viktor desperately hoped that he had planted enough seed to conceive a child. It was pathetic, but he prayed that a child would keep Yuuri anchored to him.

If there was nothing to keep Yuuri chained to him, then would Yuuri abandon him? Viktor shook his head.

Thinking too much about being rejected would just lead to spiraling depression and suicidal tendencies and— he had to get over this. Finish the mission. Go home. See Yuuri.

“Viktor, it’s time.” Chris tapped his shoulder and the silver haired man reluctantly stood up to follow his friend.

After all, he had a mission to finish by dawn. He couldn't let his mind be clouded by distractions.

 

…

 

—Except he did. And he regretted it.

It was only when the knife was firmly lodged in his stomach that he realized what had happened. Followed by several beatings that almost turned his sight completely black. At that moment, he had happened to remember Yuuri’s tear streaked face, and it froze him for a second, but a second was all the assailant needed.

Hearing Yuuri reject him was like watching the sun be slowly extinguished. The light in his world dimmed steadily, reminding him of the days after his mother’s funeral. Back then, everyone around him had reassured him that they were there for him, and that they’d look after him.

Ha. Liars. Every last one of them. None could be trusted. Despite their promises, caretakers and servants alike all inevitably left him.

But Yuuri. Yuuri was different. He had to be, right? If he was to die here, then he wanted to see Yuuri one last time.

Before everything went black, the last thing he heard was Chris calling his name.

 

…

 

When he woke, the alpha was back is in his room at the mansion. He could barely move. The knife had very nearly grazed a vital spot, but it had missed all the same. The doctor told him that he was lucky, that he just narrowly avoided death, but he would need to rest up for the next two months in order to heal.

Despite his injury, Viktor heard that his strategy had played out well, and that the mission had succeeded. Nevertheless, he reprimanded himself for allowing himself to be hurt because he had been distracted by personal matters. How unprofessional. He couldn’t blame anyone but himself for being unfocused. To make himself feel better, Viktor turned his nose in his mattress so that he could breathe in the scent. To calm the pain he is in now.

Oddly, Yuuri’s scent was just barely there. Where was his Yuuri when he needed him the most? His wound throbbed as Viktor sat up and tried to call for his omega, but his voice was too weak. Sound barely croaked out of his throat, and eventually he gave up on speaking entirely. He sniffed the air.

Sure enough, it was like Yuuri hadn’t been there for at least a week.

Panic began to cloud his mind. Where was Yuuri? Was he okay? Did something happened to him while Viktor was gone? Suddenly the door was nudged open, and in bounded Makkachin. The alpha smiled at the sight of the excitable fur ball.

The dog seemed happy when she found Viktor on his bed, and she happily licked his face as if welcoming him back to the world of the living. He buried his face in the dog’s fur and took in the warmth and life she emitted.

“Ah, careful with my bandages there...” He smiled as Makkachin seemed to understand him and curled up at his side in the place where Yuuri usually laid.

“Makkachin, do you know where Yuuri is?”

The dog only barked excitedly at his upper arm and rested her head there. Of course he shouldn’t have asked.

The servants ignored him and looked away whenever he asked about Yuuri. Many servants came in throughout the day, but only the fifth servant to come in was willing to tell him that Yuuri had run off in some foreign car. Whose, they didn’t know, but one thing was certain.

Yuuri had left him. Maybe he didn’t even care whether Viktor lived or died.

His worst fears had been realized, and the pain in his abdomen seemed to worsen.

Undeniably, it had happened again. He had gotten attached, and then the person he had gotten attached to was gone. He was destined to constantly be left behind. No one wanted him. Even his love and life had left him.

‘ _If you really love him, you should have gotten his consent.’_

Chris’s words had stung when he’d said them, but Viktor had tried to deny it. He hadn’t wanted to admit that he had wronged the boy he loved so much.

‘ _If he’s not allowed choose to reject you, then that’s not love.’_

Was that true? He thought that he loved Yuuri more than all the stars in the sky… But the way Yuuri had acted… The way he had begged Viktor to stop… It made Viktor’s stomach churn when he remembered it.

‘ _Don’t make him hate you.’_

He couldn’t deny it or pretend not to know anymore, could he? This is his own fault. He had been so focused on keeping the one he loved close to him that he had disregarded his beloved’s feelings. Chris was right. Yuuri’s tears and his pleading should have been enough to stop him, but Viktor had selfishly kept pushing anyway. And now he had pushed Yuuri away.

Viktor took a deep breath. How could he fix this? He had done terrible things to the most precious person in his life, and now he was paying the price. There was no way Yuuri didn’t hate him. Was mending their relationship even possible?

Guilt that he had been subconsciously suppressing floated to the surface. He had been rejected in the most definitive way, and it felt like his insides were dying. But what did that matter? He was an unwanted alpha who had violated and blackmailed the mate that he was supposed to cherish and take care of. He laid limply on the bed, rejected, wounded, useless. He deserved to die of some horrible infection for what he had done, for not being able to control the dark, lustful part of him that compelled him to think that hurting his mate physically and emotionally would make them both happy somehow.

At that moment, he wished he could see Yuuri just to apologize to him. Even though he might never see Yuuri again, all he wanted to do was drop to his knees and beg for the omega’s forgiveness, which he knew he could never deserve.

Viktor quietly murmured Yuuri’s name as his eyelids grew heavier and his consciousness faded into sleep. In his heart, he hoped he would never wake up.

 

...

 

“’He’s done so much for me, but now that I’m an omega, I can’t pay him back. I can’t do anything, I’m just a burden.’ That’s along the lines of what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

Yuuri’s breath stopped when he heard the comment.

“You’re not entirely wrong, but Phichit, there’s more to it than that...”

“I know you’re conflicted. Viktor’s not just someone who you owe, he’s also someone who hurt you.”

Yuuri stared at the floor. “Phichit, I still care about him… I know he hurt me, but I’m still worried about him and I still want to be there for him… If I weren’t an omega then this wouldn’t have had to happen. If I didn’t have these pheromones, then we could have gone on the way we were. If my body weren't so pathetic, then maybe I’d be able to hate him like a normal person… But even now I want to help him feel less stressed by helping him with paperwork and scheduling… I want to earn my keep just so that he doesn’t need to worry about me taking up space… I think I still love him, but I don’t know if it’s me who loves him or my inner omega... I wish I was a beta like you.”

“Yuuri, you can’t change that part of you. And hey, do you know how rare male omegas are? They’re ten percent, just ten percent of the population, but you’re one of them! You’re special, Yuuri. And besides, I know plenty of happily mated omegas from back home. I promise, being an omega isn’t synonymous with being unhappy.” Yuuri looked up at Phichit as he continued.

“Honestly Yuuri, I think you really need to talk to him. Being an omega doesn’t mean automatic unhappiness, but lacking in communication usually does. Let him explain himself to you, and if you find that he really is just a jerky alpha who thinks with his dick whenever he’s off the battlefield, then call me again, and you’ll be gone again within an hour. I can even send Viktor some dog poop if you’re feeling spiteful, but talk first.” Phichit smiled at the end of his sentence, hoping he had gotten Yuuri to laugh.

It looked like his plan worked. Yuuri chuckled lightly at his friend’s joke and hugged Phichit tightly, saying thank you.

The week after Yuuri fled the mansion was the first time Yuuri had been able to relax in a long time. Phichit had taken a temporary leave from school, and the two had spent time together at Phichit’s family summer estate on the outskirts of the empire. That first week had been filled with genuine laughter and refreshing happiness.

However, after the week ended, Phichit had to return to school for classes. The place was mainly empty, so Yuuri largely had it to himself for a week or so before he began to miss the people of the Nikiforov mansion. He missed Minako, Minami, the twins...

And Viktor.

Not for the first time, Yuuri wondered what Viktor had thought when he learned that Yuuri was no longer in the mansion. Had he felt sad? Angry? Betrayed? Being at Phichit’s estate had given him time to think, and after two or three weeks, he had organized his thoughts and figured out how he wanted to move from here.

Yuuri still couldn’t quite forgive Viktor for what he had done, but he knew that he was more than willing to if Viktor apologized sincerely. He still cared for Viktor, but even so, he couldn’t just excuse Viktor’s behavior back then. Furthermore, occasionally he would feel bursts of emotion through his currently weak mental link to Viktor through the bond. However, most of these emotions were negative, depressive, and lonely. Had Yuuri’s absence made his alpha feel like that? The thought felt like it had punctured a hole in his heart.

Yuuri decided that he had to return to the mansion soon. Now that he knew where he stood, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could face Viktor again.

 

…

 

Yurio slammed the door to Viktor’s room open. Stomping over the carpet, he found the man sleeping.

Despite being asleep, the man still seemed distressed somehow. His brows were furrowed, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like hell, but Yuri didn’t care. He grabbed Viktor’s collar and hauled the man up to face him. The room felt oppressive, reeking of sadness and desperation, but the blond boy was too angry to care for that.

“Where’s Yuuri?! Why did he run away?!”

The man opened his eyes, but they didn’t seem focused. He looked confused before registering the strands of blond hair in front of him.

“What did you do to my brother?!” Yuri shook the man until Viktor flinched. The boy’s knees were pushing on his week and a half old wound. It hurt badly, but Viktor didn’t care. A second later another person’s voice came from behind the boy.

“Yuri, he’s still recovering.” Otabek try to touch his shoulder so that Yuri might draw back a little, but then Yuri looked back at him, silently daring him to touch him. There was fire in Yuri’s eyes, and Otabek immediately backed off, slightly regretting giving in when Yuri begged to follow him on a mission to deliver a report to Viktor.

“I don’t care! He must’ve done something to Yuuri to make him run away! Where is he?!”

“I don’t–“ Viktor tried to speak, but his voice caught on the back of his throat. He coughed. “I don’t know where he is, but if any of you find out where to find him, I’d like to know too.” His eyes looked dejected. “You should ask Minako. I’m sure she’s heard enough gossip to figure out where he is, but I can’t get her to talk...”

Yuri released Viktor’s collar and let him fall onto the bed again. “Maybe that’s for the best. If you can’t find him then you can’t hurt him!” The boy kicked the bedside before turning on his heels and walking away. “Just go ahead and die so that my brother can live in peace!”

He stomped back out the door, determined to find “Minako.”

Sighing, Viktor felt his heart break a little more. Would Yuuri be happy if he died? Without his omega, all of his negative emotions felt like they were being quadrupled and compounded. His current state was the result of yearning and longing for an extended period of time, but couldn’t undo what had been done. He would have killed himself long ago, but one thought kept him alive. What if Yuuri came back? Who would take care of Yuuri if he was gone? Who–

“Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at the sight of his father on the doorframe. His figure blocked the entrance and the light that the door had been letting in.

“Father…”

“Do you know what you’ve done?” There was a pause. “At this point, I think you do. I hope this can be a lesson to you.” His father stayed there, glaring at Viktor with a hard expression.

Viktor turned his eyes to the empty sheets next to him. They hurt to look at.

“Yes. I regret what I did. I hurt him, and he left me. I deserve this.” His breath felt shaky and painful to his lungs. “I understand if Yuuri never wants to see me again, or if no one ever lets me see him. But if he comes back, I just want him to know that I’m so, so sorry... I wasn’t thinking right. I was only thinking about myself when I tried to own him as an omega. I should have treated him like a person, as ‘Yuuri,’ my most precious person... But I want him to be happy, and I want someone to look after him if I’m not allowed to. I want to protect him, but if he doesn’t want that… then I’ll accept it.”

His father’s eyes widened. “I didn’t realize you had done so much thinking… You really have learned something from all of this, haven’t you?”

“I wanted him to stay with me, because no one else ever did...” Viktor didn’t notice when tears began falling down his cheeks. “I thought I could be happy if I made him stay with me, but...”

“But you can’t truly be happy unless the people who stay with you choose to stay with you. And you can’t force anyone to stay by your side or else they’ll drift away for sure. I know, son…” The general trailed off. “But choice isn’t the only thing that matters in these kind of relationships. Did you ever tell him how you felt about him? I’m guessing not. You’re so smart in the strategy room, but you’re hopeless when it comes to matters like this. I suppose it’s my fault that I didn’t teach you these things earlier.”

Viktor looked up at his father, a little surprised. It was rare for his father to talk about emotional things. “Well, I can’t blame you. You had a country to protect, and mother was the one who was meant to guide me through friendships and relationships.”

The general walked over to the edge of Viktor’s bed and sat down. It was a little strange to see his father actually looking fatherly after a lifetime of only dealing with the perfect but impersonal general. Looking around at the room, the general told his son, “I hope you get better. After all, you’re the only son I have. The final remnant of the woman I love.” The general leaned up and awkwardly patted Viktor’s head. “I’m sorry that I neglected you after we lost her. I wish I could have guided you more…” The general looked wistful and Viktor smiled at his father’s kind sentiment. “But make no mistake! You will have to apologize to him yourself when the time comes!” The general slapped his son’s forehead to break the mood, and suddenly the air was relaxed.

Rubbing his forehead, Viktor groaned. “But Yuuri won’t want to see me. Not like this. I feel like death, and I know that I look like it too...” He clutched the cotton material over his heart, feeling the prickles of his emotional pain.

“You’ll just have to get better. After all, I’m getting old. Who’s going to look after that child if you’re not here?

Viktor snapped up at that. His father was right… If Viktor was gone and his father died, his Yuuri would probably be sold to some random alpha somewhere, and who knew how they would treat Yuuri?

“You’re right, I have to protect him… And I know just how to do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’d like to propose a change the the current system... Omegas shouldn’t have to be locked into slavery. They should be able to choose freedom after their masters die or at least be able to work for their freedom like betas and alphas.”

His father’s eyes widened again. “It’ll take a lot of hard work to implement, son. There are nobles who will fight that kind of change, and not to mention, Yuuri will be able to leave you if you can get this kind of law into effect.”

Viktor smiled, bittersweetly. The flesh under his bandages stung and ached, but he didn’t care. “Yuuri’s happiness is more important to me than my need to own him. If leaving me is what it takes to make him happy… Then I’ll let him go.”

The general turned speechless upon hearing those words. His son, who had always been so clingy and possessive, was actually willing to put this boy’s happiness above his own. Wordlessly, Konstantine hugged him, incredibly proud of how mature his son had become. Sure he could still be a stubborn, occasionally twisted kind of idiot, he still had some good in him.

“Just take care of him, son. Make him stay because he wants to, not because you want him to.”

Viktor tried to nod, but instead he flinched as the sudden movement agitated his wound again. His breath came out in short pants against his father’s shoulder, and his vision had started going blurry. However, Viktor didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to ruin the moment and instead smiled at the parental love that he hadn’t had in, what? Two decades? It had surely been too long....

“Viktor?” The general froze as his son’s full weight suddenly slumped against him. Viktor wasn’t moving.

“Viktor? Are you-“ His face turned pale when he saw the blood seeping through the front of his clothes. A lot of blood.

“Viktor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sehunitized/status/865239812038467584?s=09
> 
> Thank you if you make time to read the post. Please do this not to this fic only but for other ff writer as well. It is very hard for me to write in english and expressing what I want in it, so I have @Ninjassasin8 to help me. But if it's still not up to your standart then Good bye. 
> 
> Info: the bond isn't complete yet. It takes alpha and omega biting each other to complete the bond. From the bond, the omega can feel what their alpha's feel. And if the omega bite the alpha, the alpha will feel their omega's emotion too. 
> 
> And I heard some of you want Viktor to be dead. I am contemplating because the idea interest me so much.


	14. The Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is such a monster to write. It is 23 page-ish...basically I need 2 week to write this then 1 week for my beta to edit this. And I just have enough time to upload this when I just reach home from work right now ; _ ;
> 
> And I've made other story title "Sunshine on the street" it's mostly fluff and light story. Nothing dark and contain domestic vikturi. 
> 
> Once again don't bother to read if you don't like it. Read the tag and please read the end note before you leave a comment to me. Thank you.

Chapter 14

“Yuuri, you have a visitor!” 

Phichit called out to Yuuri, who was still upstairs cleaning some tables in a room somewhere despite Phichit's attempts to stop him and convince him to relax. 

But Yuuri couldn’t be dissuaded and insisted that he didn’t have anything better to do there. The way he saw it, his friend had saved him and then spoiled him, and this was the least he could do. 

It also didn't help that he still remembered being barred from doing chores at the Nikiforov mansion after his heat. This was his small way of rebelling against Viktor from afar and proving that he owned his body, so he could do what he wanted with it. 

Phichit kept him updated with the lessons at school, which initially surprised Yuuri. His friend paid extra attention to each lecture and walked Yuuri through the lessons on weekends so that he didn’t fall behind in his studies. It was touching, especially since Phichit knew but never brought up the fact that Yuuri could never go to school again. Celestino apparently agreed that the gesture was heartwarming and was on the verge of tears upon seeing that his charge was “acting more and more like a Chulanont.”

Yuuri quickly got up from where he was dusting a coffee table and ran out to the stairs to look down at Phichit. Who could want to visit him? Minako? Another slave from the mansion? From what he could tell, no one but Minako knew that he had run away with Phichit. His steps slowed, and his stomach churned. Was coming to the door a good idea?

No, Phichit wouldn't let anyone who wanted to force him into going back anywhere near him. He trusted his friend, and with that thought in mind, he ignored the uneasy feeling and descended down the stairs. 

Phichit's mansion was big and surrounded by acres of open land. He wondered if Viktor was searching for him... Hopefully not. Yuuri wasn't ready to face him just yet. 

Honestly he wasn't quite ready to face REALITY just yet. Despite having resolved to be ready eventually, it was too soon. Yuuri still needed time to work out everything he wanted to say and how he was going to say it. When he saw Viktor again, he wanted to be able to articulate the admiration he felt before his heat, the fear he felt during it, and the complicated mix of feelings that he felt now. If Viktor could understand him, then maybe he would be sure to see him as “Yuuri," and not just a slave. Not just an omega. 

Lately he had been feeling mostly sadness, guilt, and pain through their bond. Even back at the mansion, he hadn’t always been able to catch all of Viktor’s emotions and couldn’t always pinpoint what they were, but these feelings were distinct. Some days he wondered if Viktor was feeling remorse for what he had done, but it had already been four weeks since he left the mansion. There was no way Viktor was feeling this way because of him. Besides, the emotions he felt through the link were gradually becoming more faint, so maybe their distance and time apart were weakening the bond. Is it?

Yuuri was also worried about Minako. If another slave had somehow found out that she had let him go, then he hoped she wouldn’t be punished for helping him. When he went back to the mansion, he would have to thank her somehow.

Soon, Yuuri was standing apprehensively at Phichit’s side. Grinning widely, Phichit stepped aside to present Yuuri’s visitor.

“Surprise!!”

Behind the door stood Yurio and Otabek. His little brother was glaring menacingly, but then his eyes landed on Yuuri, and they widened in surprise. For a moment, they were all speechless. Surprisingly Yuuri broke the silence. 

“Y-Yurio… How– how have you been? How..?” how did you find me?

Yuuri spoke softly, bracing himself for his brother's reaction. Surprisingly, the boy stomped loudly into the mansion as if Yuuri hadn't said anything at all. For a moment, Yuuri panicked internally. There was no way Yurio wasn't angry with him. How was he supposed to explain to his brother what had happened? How was he supposed to tell him about his secondary gender and Viktor and running away and–

Suddenly Yuuri’s eyes widened. Surprisingly, Yurio hadn’t started yelling at him. No, instead his brother was burying his face in Yuuri’s chest and hugging him tightly. For a moment, they stayed like that, with Yurio’s hair tickling the bottom of Yuuri’s chin.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yurio finally asked into his brother’s shirt. “Do know how worried I was? Even that bastard didn’t know where you were...”

Yuuri carefully returned the hug and took in his brother’s familiar scent. It was the bold but grounding scent that he would have recognized anywhere after years of looking after the impulsive but sincere boy who owned it. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes when he realized how many weeks it had been since he last breathed in it. Familiar, homey feelings. Yurio reminded him of that.

“I-I’m sorry, Yurio... I didn’t mean to disappear, but a lot’s happened...” His voice was shaky when he answered. Yurio’s hug tightened, and he nuzzled his brother’s neck to help him calm down. It seemed to work, but then Yurio inhaled, and his heart stopped.

“Your scent… he really marked you, didn’t he?”

Yuuri flinched and patted his brother’s blond locks gently in an attempt to soothe the anger in Yurio’s voice. 

“That’s… one of the things that’s happened… After I left the school, I went into heat… Viktor found me on his bed…” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I guess it was inevitable after I presented as–”

“Cut the bullshit!” Yurio interrupted. “Omega or not, that was a dick move. He knew you couldn’t agree to be his mate, but he bonded with you anyway!? That’s not ok, and just because it’s normal doesn’t mean it was inevitable or that you deserved it! It just means that the world is fucked up.”

Yurio’s eyes stung as he spoke. How could this happen to his gentle brother?! To Yuuri, who apologized to people when they stepped on his foot? Honestly Yurio thought that the nurturing nature of omega suited his brother, but his brother was officially Viktor’s omega now, and the thought didn’t sit well with him.

Yuuri was taken aback by his brother’s words, but they warmed his heart nevertheless. Despite everything that had changed over the past few weeks, Yurio’s unconditional love and support hadn’t. And come to think of it, neither had Phichit’s. These figures in his life still cared about him even though he was an omega and a complete mess. Tears nearly fell from his eyes, but he blinked back before he could lose his composure. He couldn't help but wonder, had Yurio been told about his secondary gender before coming to Phichit's mansion? 

“Thank you, Yurio. You don’t know how much that means to me,” Yuuri said with a light smile. “But tell me, how did you find me? Did Minako tell you?”

“Kind of. I just heard a rumor that that you wouldn’t be coming back to school, but no one could tell me why. Then I read a news story about the old man in the paper, and Otabek helped me get back to the mansion so that he could check on the old man and I could check on you. But then you weren’t there, and a servant told me what happened. I didn’t really want to believe her, but now… I’m gonna kill that bastard.”

“Yurio, language.” Yuuri chided habitually. However, he wondered what could have happened that would warrant Otabek wanting to check on Viktor.

“Whatever. The old man was sleeping in his room when I found him, so I woke him up and tried to get him to tell me where you were, but… he didn’t look like he wanted to talk. And obviously he didn’t know where you were either. After that, I found Minako, and she told me that Phichit had come to get you, so I went back to school, found him, and convinced him to bring me here. Otabek just insisted on coming along.” Yuuri nodded, but then Yurio suddenly pulled back just enough to look Yuuri in the eye. “Yuuri, we can run away. We can live out in the woods or something, I don’t care. I don’t need school or any of this. I just want you to be safe and happy and far away from that jerk.”

Yuuri smiled gently, temporarily pushing his questions about Viktor’s to the back of his mind. 

“Thank you for caring so much, but you know that’s not an easy solution. There are bandits and other dangers waiting for us if we run away, and I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

Yurio growled, remembering their old master. Now that Yuuri was omega, he was basically guaranteed to live the rest of his life as a sex slave if they were found by another gang of bandits. He’d had enough of that, but at the same time, would Yuuri’s life end up any different if they chose not to run and were returned to the Nikiforov mansion?

Yurio rubbed his face against Yuuri’s shirt in frustration. “But you shouldn’t have to go back to that bastard! What if he hurts you again?”

“There’s no guarantee that he won’t, and I’m afraid of that possibility too, but I want to at least let him hear how I feel, and I want to know what he thinks too. Our bond is still incomplete and too vague for me to really understand his feelings. Besides, I’ve already decided that I’m going to at least try and resolve things between us.” Yuuri pulled his brother close again and patted Yurio’s back. Doubts continued to linger in the back of his mind, but he was determined to keep his feelings of uneasiness from making him lose his nerve. 

He can’t run away forever. He had to face it. Fix it, probably mend it so he can move on.

The thought that Viktor wasn’t one of the people he could trust anymore was a like a shot to the heart. He had unwittingly invested so much of himself in Viktor, but Viktor had burned the faith and trust that Yuuri had accumulated when he forced himself upon Yuuri and blackmailed him into obedience. Sometimes Yuuri couldn’t believe that he still felt traces of those old feelings, even when he remembered Viktor’s forceful hands and piercing words, but then he also remembered Viktor’s desperate look when he had refused him. 

Could Viktor have desired him if he wasn’t an omega? He might forever wonder if Viktor would have been attracted to him without the pheromones… If Yuuri had been an alpha or even a beta, would Viktor have acted the way he did? Would Yuuri have eventually been faced with the forceful, demanding Viktor anyway? Or would that side of him have laid dormant forever? 

Whatever might have happened, he had to tell himself, this was the path that his life had begun to head down. He never wanted to be an omega who brought out the worst in the man he cared for, and he definitely never wanted to be an omega who had to rely on an alpha to live. But he could sift through a thousand different ways that everything could have ended up differently, and that wouldn’t change the fact that Viktor had hurt him physically and emotionally. It wouldn’t change the fact that Viktor had locked him in his bedroom and threatened him about Yurio. It wouldn’t change the fact that Yuuri’s body still yearned for Viktor and desperately wanted to complete their bond. 

Suddenly his legs felt like lead, and his head was spinning.

“Yuuri!” In a flash, Phichit was at his side, catching him from the side as Yurio kept him from immediately collapsing. 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Yurio asked frantically. 

“I’m okay…” Yuuri reassured as he tried to shake the dizziness away. Was this an omega thing? Or was it something else? 

“I think I just need some rest. I’ll go back to my room.”

“Then let us help you.” Phichit and Otabek both took a side and helped Yuuri stand upright.

Yuuri sighed. “I’m okay, I can walk by myself. It’s no big deal.”

“Yuuri, stop being stubborn and lean on me. We just told you that we’re here to support you, and that means literally too.”

Although he tried to protest further, Yuuri didn’t resist as Phichit pulled his arm around his shoulder. “I really am okay…” Yuuri said with a pout. 

“Just shut up and let us help you!” Yurio was under his right arm, having taken Otabek’s place in holding him up. 

Yuuri finally relented, and they brought him to his room to let him rest on his bed. Phichit and Yurio pulled up the blankets and moved pillows into a more comfortable position for him. Oddly, Yuuri felt even more uncomfortable because their attentions brought back memories of how Viktor used to treat him whenever he felt unhappy or upset.

He wasn’t that frail… He didn’t need to be looked after or cuddled...

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hey, Yuuri have you been getting enough sleep...? You look exhausted.” Phichit looked at him, concerned. “I told you to stay put and relax… I keep telling you, you don’t need to stress yourself out. We can call in servants to do the cleaning housework.”

Yuuri cringed upon hearing that. He was a slave… didn’t that put him on the same level as Phichit’s servants? 

“I’m just a little under the weather, Phichit. Honestly, I’m fine.” 

Phichit gave him a disbelieving look. “If you say so.” 

Yurio kicked off his shoes and snuggled into the spot next to Yuuri. “Sleep. I’ll be here.”

Yuuri smiled at the gesture, but Phichit happened to choose that moment to turn off the lights. Instead of saying anything, Yuuri breathed in his brother’s familiar scent. He was reminded of the nights they used to spend together whenever Yurio had nightmares. Suddenly the idea of sleep was very appealing. 

“We’ll be out here if you need us,” Phichit said as he pulled Otabek out of the room and started slowly closing the door. “Get tons of rest!” Phichit smiled brightly before closing the door completely and leaving the two brothers alone.

The room was silent for a while as Yuuri stroked his brother’s hair and Yurio snuggled up closer to Yuuri’s scent gland. “Even though you smell kind of like that bastard now, I could still fall asleep to this scent...”

“Is that all I am to you? A scented teddy bear?”

The boy rubbed his cheek on Yuuri’s chest. “Well, you’re really soft and warm. And now you’re even softer than you were before. Maybe because it’s because you’re an omega now?”

Yuuri smiled sourly at that. He’d never liked how easy it was for his body to get chubby, but at least it made his brother happy.

“Hey, Yurio… Did Viktor happen to say anything to you? About you, maybe, and school? I mean- now that I'm gone- I don’t know if–”

“–he might pull me out of school?” Yuuri’s breath hitched, but Yurio shook his head. “No. But it might still happen. I don’t care either way, but he looked too weak to say anything about it when I saw him.”

Yuuri frowned. “Weak? Is he… Okay?” 

An unsettling feeling enveloped his mind. Yuuri hadn’t heard anything about how Viktor was doing, but what if the vague waves of pain that he sometimes felt through the bond were more physical and less emotional? 

Yurio snorted, “I’ll tell you when you wake up. Get some rest first.” 

Yuuri looked at him sternly through the darkness. “Yurio, please just tell me.”

“Can’t we just rest first?”

“Yurio…” Yuuri pressed on, letting his insistence hang in the air. Finally Yurio caved. 

“If that bastard’s about to die then he deserves whatever the fuck is coming to him!” he shouted. “You shouldn't have to worry about him or care about what happens to him after he–”

“Yurio!” Yuuri said his name with the stern authority of an older sibling. “No matter what terrible things a person has done, no one deserves to suffer and die alone. Please. Just tell me what's happened to him.”

Shifting a little, Yurio stayed quiet for a moment. He seemed to mull over his thoughts for a while, and then he buried his face in Yuuri’s chest. 

“He got hurt on his last mission.” Yurio’s words came out muffled but coherent.

“He doesn't usually get badly injured in small skirmishes, but apparently some rebel got him.”

Yuuri’s heart almost stopped. “Is.. is he ok? Is he getting better? Oh my god, is that what I've been feeling through the bond–?”

“Even when he's cities away he's still forcing his feelings on you,” Yurio said bitterly. Yuuri almost reprimanded him for the cold comment, but the boy pressed on. “I can't forgive him for binding himself to you like that. You never asked for it, and when I think about you going through what those omega slaves went through with those bandits, I can't–” he choked off the end of his sentence, and Yuuri pulled Yurio closer to stroke his hair soothingly. 

“Me neither, Yurio. To be honest, I’m a little scared of facing him again, but I just don’t want to disappear without any closure. And if I never saw him again, then I think I might regret not talking to him again for the rest of my life.” Yuuri paused, but Yurio didn’t respond, so he continued. “And you know, the things that I’ve been feeling through the bond have been getting more and more faint… At first I thought it was just that we had been spending so much time apart, but Yurio… If he’s starting to fade…”

He let the sentence trail off as he considered the possibility. If Viktor was really dying, then was it right for him to stay here? Yuuri felt his stomach churn with worry. “Yurio, how was he when you went to see him?”

Yurio huffed, “He could talk and sit up, but he always sounded out of breath. Minako said that it was supposed to take two months for him to heal, but I don’t think he’s done much healing so far.” 

Yuuri felt a pang of guilt and worry. What if Viktor actually did die before Yuuri found the courage to talk to him again? He never would have thought that ‘The Viktor Nikiforov’ would make a mistake in battle, but maybe he was a little more human than Yuuri had originally given him credit for. It was crazy, that Yuuri hadn’t considered the thought while he was confined to Viktor’s bed, but maybe they were all a little more human and a little more liable to make mistakes than any of them had given themselves credit for. 

”I… I want to see him. I need to see him.” 

Yuuri spoke resolutely and sat up. Despite his apprehension and his inability to forgive or forget what Viktor had done, he couldn’t just abandon him. Not like this. And if he wanted to talk to Viktor again and tell him everything he needed to hear, then it was now or never. 

As Yuuri began pushing himself off the bed, Yurio held onto his wrist. “Yuuri, you don’t have to do this. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Yuuri looked back at him with a small smile. “Maybe not, but I still owe him my life.”

Yurio closed his eyes in exasperation. “I still don’t approve this.”

“I know. But I think it’ll turn out alright.”

Yurio huffed and slid off the bed, pulling Yuuri up with him. “I’m coming with you.”

Yuuri grinned and ruffled his little brother’s hair.

“Thank you. Now let’s go find Phichit.”

 

 

…

 

The world was pitch black. He couldn’t see anything, but there were muffled murmurs surrounding him. It was like he was floating, immobile, detached… 

What had happened? Why was it so cold? He tried to turn his head, but he couldn’t be sure if he had moved at all.

Panicking slightly, he tried to push himself up. He needed to do something, go somewhere... But why? And where? 

Suddenly his heart ached. He felt like there was a void where his chest was. It was as if he had been clinging to something for so long that it had become a part of him, but then that something had disappeared. He grasped at the feeling and sometimes even felt like he had brushed against what he was looking for, but every time he got closer it was lost again. 

Then there was a lurch of undeniably physical pain. Was he wounded? 

Ah, that’s right, he had been hurt, but how? He usually would have never let that happen. He tried to remember, but the pain began to subside, and so did his anchor. 

Just as he felt that he was about to fade away again, he heard a voice. A deep, commanding, authoritative voice… The general…? His father…?

He tried to will himself to move towards that sound and grasp it, but already it was becoming more and more faint. 

“Father!” He tried to cry out, but he couldn’t hear his own voice, and it was still so dark... 

“Father! Don’t leave! Please!”

It was useless. he couldn’t make a sound… His father’s voice had disappeared. But oddly, another voice had taken its place. Willing himself to listen closer, he managed to catch some words.

“He should… completely fine… more depression than… emotional support… rejection effect... declining...mate perhaps?”

He didn’t know this voice. But he knew the next one, and he heard it loud and clear.

“Yuuri isn’t here.” 

It was Chris. But why was he here? Even through his haze, he could tell that Chris sounded exhausted, worn… That wasn’t like him.

But more than Chris presence, the words he spoke stood out. Yuuri. Yuuri. He knew what was missing now. Where was Yuuri? Where was his love? He had to find him, had to apologize to him. He just had to see him again. Did Chris know where he was?

“Yuuri?” He tried to ask. But again, nothing came out. 

“Yuuuuri. Yuu–ri.” He tried again and again, but his mouth wouldn’t open and his tongue wouldn’t work.

Pressure built up in his throat, and he wondered if there were tears in his eyes. Was this a part of his punishment? He couldn’t even call the name of his beloved now. But then again, did he even deserve to say his name? If he called out and Yuuri didn’t come, if Chris didn’t know where he was, then he didn’t even have the right to be disappointed, did he? 

Nevertheless, he felt nothing but heart crushing disappointment now. He was trapped in the darkness with no hope of finding a light or an exit. How much had he made Yuuri suffer before his sweet, earnest, gentle omega finally decided that being anywhere else was better than being with him? 

“Hold on, doc, I think… I think he’s crying? Is he awake? Viktor, are you awake?”

Was he awake? He wasn't sure. If he woke up, would they let him see Yuuri and apologize to him? 

“Yuuri...” Viktor finally managed to say out loud. “Yuuri?” He tried to open his eyes too, but it was too bright. Nevertheless, he would keep pushing himself if there was a chance he could see Yuuri again.

“I’m sorry Viktor... Yuuri’s not here.”

His heart sank. He felt like he had been on the verge of picking himself up, but then the carpet had been pulled out from under him, and now he was falling into a bottomless pit. His heart ached, and a devastating wave of loneliness crashed over him. He didn't want to wake up to a world without Yuuri. And Yuuri wasn't here. Of course Yuuri wasn’t here. Of course Yuuri wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him. Yuuri didn’t want him.

Yuuri didn’t want him. 

He deserved to be stranded and alone in this cold, dark place. For making his innocent omega cry. For making the boy he loved scared. For using the kindheartedness of the world’s loveliest human being against him. It was all because he couldn’t control his desires or his fears or his insecurities. He adored Yuuri, but he had ended up no better than the bastard leader of the bandits. He would give anything to go back and do things differently. He would do anything to turn back the clock and shower Yuuri with all the love he deserved. 

But he knew he couldn’t. He had dug his own grave as he dug the hole in his heart. Now that he thought about it, the hole had been there long before he met Yuuri. It had been taking shape since he lost his mother and lost his ability to trust other people. The hole had only grown as he had grown up, but he had gotten used to it until Yuuri appeared. Only in the moments after Yuuri was gone from his life had he ever noticed how empty he really was. 

“Yuuri...” He knew that he deserved whatever punishment the world deemed necessary for him, but he couldn’t drown in his empty longing just yet. Somehow he had to find the strength to stay awake just long enough to protect Yuuri one more time, in the only way he could. Wherever Yuuri was, he could still do something to keep him safe from the alphas buying on the slave market. That thought alone could keep him from falling into the darkness forever. So he would try to wake up eventually. Eventually…. 

For now, he could take little rest...

 

…

 

When Yuuri and Yurio found Phichit, he had been talking to Otabek about something downstairs. Phichit had automatically tried to get Yuuri to go back to bed, but Yuuri insisted on being heard. When Yuuri told him that he wanted to get back to the Nikiforov mansion as soon as possible, Phichit had to ask Yuuri if he was 100% sure about his choice before he called Celestino and got the car ready. Otabek excused himself and went back to school after promising to keep quiet about everything, and once Phichit, Yurio, and Yuuri were on the road again, the former two teamed up to convince Yuuri to get some sleep. It was only after Yuuri was safely snoring that Phichit called Minako to tell her that they were on their way.

Yuuri slept through nearly the entire trip, and Yurio’s eyes fell shut somewhere around the halfway point. Only Phichit and Celestino were awake to see the mansion come into view with Minako standing there and waiting there for them in front of it.

Phichit carefully tried to maneuver Yuuri off his shoulder without waking him or his brother (who was leaning on Yuuri’s shoulder), but still ended up waking them both by accident.

“Sorry to wake you guys, but… we’re here. And so is Minako, so we should go and see her.”

Yuuri groaned, but he nodded and pulled himself out of the car with Phichit while Yurio took a little more time to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Yuuri looked back at his brother one more time before walking up to Minako. Surprisingly when he and Phichit reached her, she threw her arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Welcome back, Yuuri,” she said. “And thank you, Phichit, for looking after him,” she said over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri hugged her back, glad that she was ok.

“Thank you, actually, for letting him take me away for a while. It really helped," he told her. She smiled fondly to him, and the omega remembered why he was here. 

"How’s Viktor?” he asked as she let him go. 

Immediately she sighed, and her face fell. She looked a lot more tired than Yuuri remembered.

“The last time he woke up was about two weeks ago. I’ve heard that sometimes he talks in his sleep, but he hasn’t opened his eyes in a while.” 

Phichit’s eyes widened. It had been at least three weeks since Viktor had come home from that mission, right? And after it had happened, Phichit had heard that the wound didn’t even seem to be lethal. Viktor should be on the road to recovery by now, but actually he had been getting worse? Yuuri was just as shocked. He had only just heard about Viktor’s injury from Yurio, but he hadn’t realized that Viktor couldn’t even wake up. 

“What happened?” Phichit and Yuuri asked simultaneously. Phichit looked over at Yuuri worriedly. He wondered if maybe he should have mentioned Viktor’s injury to him when he heard about it.

“Two weeks ago, he was speaking to his father, and his wound reopened,” Minako explained. “There was a doctor on site who just barely managed to get him back and re-stitch the wound, but Viktor hasn’t opened his eyes since. The blood is quite a lot.”

They were all quiet for a minute, but then Yuuri looked to the front door with determination. 

“I want to see him. I- I just need to see him.” Tears threatened to pool in his eyes, but he blinked them back. “Please?” 

Minako sighed. “The general hasn’t been very keen on letting visitors in.”

Yuuri’s heart constricted at the thought of Viktor’s father. Viktor was the general’s only family now, wasn’t he? The two only had each other, and if Viktor died... Yuuri couldn’t imagine how the general would be. If Yurio died and left Yuuri alone… No wonder the general was so worried. But even so, even if Viktor could never speak to him again, Yuuri was determined to see him at least one more time.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. Phichit, tell Yurio where I’m going.” With that, Yuuri made his way to the front door of the mansion and let himself inside. 

Once inside the house, Yuuri quickly kicked off his shoes and practically ran to Viktor’s room. There wasn’t a single thought in his head as he breezed through the halls. Eventually, he reached the hallway of Viktor’s room, and he saw a handful of slaves and a medic gathered in front of the door. They looked up as he approached, and Yuuri saw that they all had bags under their eyes. Yuuri looked away to avoid the judgement that he knew would be on their faces and walked up to the door. It was then that the medic stopped him. 

“Mister Nikiforov is currently undergoing a check up. No one is allowed inside.”

Yuuri froze for a minute, unsure of how to respond. He needed to see Viktor, but he hadn’t thought this through...

“He’s the master’s mate.” Yuuri looked up in surprise upon hearing the voice. He hadn’t realize Minako had followed him, panting a bit. “Please let him inside,” she said sternly.

“Mate?” The medic looked at Yuuri for a moment, and then the bonding mark caught his eye. He nodded understandingly, stepped aside to let Yuuri enter. Suddenly faced with the door to Viktor, anxiety began to creep back under his skin, and he hesitated. How did Viktor feel about him, after Yuuri had disappeared? Would he be angry with him when he woke up? Yuuri was afraid of Viktor waking up and treating him like he did after his heat, but he was also afraid of Viktor never waking up at all. And if he went in there, would it even make a difference? If Viktor was too weak to wake up, then what could Yuuri even do? He must have hesitated for too long because the medic put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok. Opening that door might be a little scary, but you’d surprised at how effective support from a mate can be when a patient’s recovering. I’ve been in the field for years, and I swear it works wonders. Just take a breath, go in, and sit by his side for a little bit. It could help a lot more than you think.” The medic gave an encouraging smile that Minako mirrored. So Yuuri smiled back, took a breath, and pushed the door in.

When the door swung open, Yuuri was faced with the sight of Chris and the general standing around the bed with a doctor. They all looked up when the door opened, and the general looked like he was about to say something before he registered Yuuri’s face. Suddenly Yuuri was paralyzed.

“Um… I- I’m sorry, I can leave and come back–“

“No!” Chris and the general exclaimed at the same time, and Yuuri jumped a little in surprise. The general left his side of the bed and quickly went to pull Yuuri into the room.

“No, No, here, come here,” he said as he closed the door and brought Yuuri to a chair at Viktor’s bedside. “The doctor’s just about finished, so we’ll go, and you can sit here.” He sat Yuuri down in the chair and squeezed his shoulders. Chris smiled tiredly at him. 

“General, please, give the poor boy some room to breathe.” Chris chuckled with the ghost of his usual easygoing humor. “Yuuri, you have no idea how glad we are to see you again… I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you to come back, but Viktor’s only been asking for you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he looked up at the general to see if he would contradict the statement. But when he looked, he saw only the grave, solemn face of a man who looked much older than he did the last time Yuuri saw him.

“Yuuri, I sincerely apologize for my son’s behavior. He’s young, full of fault, and neither of us have ever been any good at expressing how we feel. But he’s still my son. He’s still my pride and joy and the only family I have left.” His voice broke a little, and Yuuri was stunned at the sight of the empire’s most reknown general breaking down in front of him. “Please Yuuri, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please… stay by his side. Say, do whatever you can to bring him back.” Yuuri noticed tears pooling in the wrinkled corners of the general’s blue eyes. His irises were just a little lighter than Viktors’. Similarly, Chris looked at Yuuri pleadingly. He felt sympathy for the omega, but he also didn’t want his best friend to die.

“I can’t promise that I’ll save him,” Yuuri said, turning to the shockingly pale figure on the bed. The man lying there looked nothing like the terrifying alpha who had destroyed the foundations of his world on the very bed he was laying on. No, this man was frail, hooked up to an IV, and just barely breathing. Yuuri put a hand on his cheek. “But for now, I’ll stay by his side.”

 

…

Twitch. 

His ears twitched at the sound of a voice. It was muddled, but it was familiar somehow. He automatically tried to block it out, but the voice didn’t stop speaking. It was different from most of the voices he usually heard. This voice was gentle, calm, smooth… It was almost like….

Could it be? Viktor was struggling to hear the voice more clearly now. He was almost afraid to hope, but if there was any chance that the voice he was hearing was the one he had wanted to hear the most… If it was really his beautiful, soft speaking Yuuri… He needed to hear more. 

“Viktor, wake up.”

Those three words suddenly had Viktor’s heart soaring. Or rather, the voice that said those three words did. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was really Yuuri, wasn't it? He wasn’t delusional, was he? It had to be his mate. His Yuuri. His omega. His mate. 

‘Yuuri, I’m sorry!’ He tried to answer, but no sound came out. 

‘I shouldn’t done that to you! I’m a terrible alpha who doesn't deserve you!’ He tried to scream, but again, nothing came out. 

“Viktor, I’m here… And I have a lot to say to you. So, wake up.” He heard Yuuri’s gentle voice again, but his voice still wouldn't work, and he'd never wanted to scream out in frustration more. 

‘I want to talk to you too! I’ll wake up, just please, please wait for me, Yuuri...’ 

Yuuri. Yuuri, was really here! How did he wake up? What if he took so long that Yuuri gave up and left? That couldn't happen. He had to wake up and apologize for betraying his love. He had to ask to earn the right to hold him again. He had to see him again. 

“Viktor, your father needs you here. Chris needs you here. I need you here. Please...come back.”

Everyone’s waiting. 

‘I’m trying, I’ll do whatever it takes!’ He could imagine that Yuuri’s voice was a light in the darkness. If he followed it, then maybe he could leave this cold, dark place. 

‘Just wait a little longer, Yuuri. Wait for me…”

 

…

 

“How is he?”

Yuuri jumped a little in his seat when Phichit walked in and suddenly spoke up. He rubbed his eyes, looking up at a machine on the other side of Viktor’s bed before looking back at his friend. 

“He hasn't woken up yet,” Yuuri answered as he gently touched Viktor’s face. “But Chris told me that he's doing better. The doctor said that his emotional state’s improved drastically over these past five days, and that it's really helping him heal. He also told me to keep talking to Viktor, so that's mostly what I've been doing.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri worriedly. “What about you?” 

“I’m fine.” He touched the bond mark on his neck. “He’s getting stronger. I can feel him react when I talk to him sometimes. Hopefully that means he'll wake up soon.”

Phichit patted his back gently. “Yuuri. You should get some rest. Viktor wouldn't want you to force yourself like this.”

“Well, he's not awake, so he can't tell me to leave.” He played with the end of the blanket. “Besides, for some reason, I don't want to leave.” Yuuri smiled and bent down to pat Makkachin, who had fallen asleep at his feet. 

“Yuuri, you should look after your own health too. Yurio’s been telling me that you've been getting dizzy and looking pale these days.”

Yuuri sighed and scratched Makkachin’s head lightly. “I’m okay. I”ll rest in a little bit.”

Phichit pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

“I get that he's hot, but that doesn't mean you should cut him any slack when he wakes up. Maybe he still cares for you, and maybe doesn't, but either way, the way he treated you was unforgivable.”

Yuuri cringed at the reminder. “Well, we can only wait for him to wake up to find out...”

Pichit groaned, “Ahhh, if only he was healthy, then I could punch his pretty little face for doing that to my best friend.”

Yuuri laughed. “Or send him dog poop.” 

They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. For a while they simply sat there with Yuuri occasionally running his fingers through Viktor’s hair. After twenty minutes or so, Phichit got up to stretch his legs. 

“I'm heading down to the kitchen for a bit. Knowing you, you haven't eaten, so I'm getting you some food. No complaints.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and Phichit answered with a smile. 

“I’ll be back soon~!”

When Phichit left, the room fell silent again. Yuuri shifted his feet, and Makkachin woke up. She looked around to reorient herself, and then put her paws on his lap. He laughed as she licked his face. 

“Hey Makkachin, do you think he’ll wake up soon?” he asked, looking over at Viktor’s form on the bed.

The poodle barked sadly and laid her head on his lap. 

“I miss him. The old Viktor. I like to think that he still is ‘the old Viktor,’ but I'm a little scared that he'll wake up and do those things to me again.” Yuuri continued to pet Makkachin distractedly. 

“I know he's still Viktor, but when gets like that…. It's like I don't know him anymore.”

Makkachin barked again and climbed onto his lap. She rested her head on Yuuri’s chest contentedly as he held her, and he chuckled. After a while, it became clear the she was getting a little too comfortable, and Yuuri had to reluctantly set her down before she fell asleep on him. As soon as she was on the ground, she curled up at his feet again. He smiled and turned to check on Viktor again. 

His heart stopped. 

Looking back at him was a far too familiar pair of stunning blue eyes. They looked a little dazed as Viktor scanned the room, but they froze when they fell upon Yuuri. Yuuri didn't dare to move or speak. 

Then a smile bloomed on the face that he knew so well. 

“Yuuri... Still as beautiful as ever…”

 

…

 

After saying those words, Viktor passed out again. Yuuri let the doctor and some slaves know that Viktor had woken up briefly. 

When the general heard, he came in and hugged Yuuri fiercely with all kinds of words of gratitude. Then, upon seeing how tired Yuuri looked, he quickly ushered Yuuri out of the room to go rest in a proper bed with a promise to watch over Viktor until Yuuri had gotten a chance to sleep properly. 

Yuuri shifted in his bed. A wave of dizziness came over him, and he closed his eyes. He slept well into the evening, and when he returned to Viktor’s room, the general told him that Viktor had woken up again, and that they'd managed to talk brielfy. The doctor had come in too, and he had nothing but good things to say about Viktor's progress.

Of all things Viktor could have said, why did he have to say something so lame? It was so cheesy, so ridiculous, so extra…. So Viktor. He blushed. The fact that Viktor was able to open his eyes and speak, that was a good thing, and that's all that mattered. 

A few hours before midnight, Phichit dropped by to say good bye before heading back to school. He brought Yurio, and Yuuri managed to convince his brother to go back to school with Phichit. They all then traded their farewells and Yurio hugged Yuuri tightly and told him to take care of himself. 

When they left, Yuuri thought about how much he missed school. He missed school, but he knew that the sooner he got used to the idea of never returning, the better off he'd be. Phichit had left behind the past week’s notes so that Yuuri could study them, but Yuuri knew that it would be too much for him to keep asking that Phichit do this for him. 

 

...

 

‘Yuuri...’ 

The omega had fallen asleep next to his hand. Viktor started push himself up into a sitting position, but his bones cracked as he moved. The alpha flinched as he leaned on the headboard of the bed. He really needed to move around more. 

The alpha stopped his movements to regard at the figure laying his head on the bedside. The blanket on Yuuri's back was slipping, so Viktor pulled it back up to Yuuri’s neck. However, once he caught sight of the omega’s face, he couldn't help but stop and admire Yuuri’s long lashes, soft black hair, and cute button nose. 

He was so beautiful, and Viktor couldn't stop looking at him. He could stare at him forever, the alpha moved to touch him, to prove he was really there, but then he saw Yuuri stirring in his sleep, he froze. Viktor watched as Yuuri’s pretty brown eyes fluttered open and his arm wiped away a bit of drool that had escaped his lips. 

“Mmm… Viktor…?” So cute. If Viktor wasn't awake, then he was in heaven for sure.

“Hello Yuuri.” Viktor moved to caress Yuuri’s face lovingly, but then Yuuri automatically flinched away with a look of fear.  


Instantly, Viktor’s heart, which had been on cloud nine, crashed hard onto the ground.

That's right, he didn't deserve heaven. His heart squeezed as he saw for himself the damage he had done. He pulled his hands away awkwardly with a grimace. 

“Yuuri… I am so sorry. For everything. I did something terrible to you, and you didn't deserve any of it.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting Viktor to apologize to him immediately. He means, the alphas in this country didn’t really regard omega as human being. So he is surprised that an alpha would apologize to him. 

Viktor looked at him with guilty look, “I don't know how believable this will be to you, but even before you presented, I'd always wanted you to be mine. I wanted to hold you and spoil you and keep you close to me always. I wanted to be the only one you needed because I thought that you'd never leave me then. I wanted so much from you, and when I saw you presenting on my bed, I thought that you must have wanted me too. When I– when I bonded you, I saw it as a way of tying you to me forever. I thought that I would finally have what I wanted, but I never even considered how you must have felt. I ignored every sign that you were scared and confused, and I am so sorry that I let what I wanted outweight how you felt.”

Yuuri looked at him, stunned. Of all the reactions he had expected from Viktor, that had not been one of them. He'd never thought that Viktor thought about him that way… But he had some words for Viktor too. He took a breath. 

“Viktor, during and after my heat, I was completely terrified. I admired you, I looked up to you, I trusted you.” His voice is shaking with emotions, “You were my kindhearted savior who forgave me for nearly killing your father and then caught the bandits that killed my family.”

He took a breath, and brace his heart to continue,“But when you found me during my heat, I saw the look in your eyes, and I couldn't find a trace of the Viktor I'd come to know and love. And then… Well… I'd never really had s-sex before, and my only memories associated with it all come from the bandits that took over my hometown. So of course I was scared when you climbed into the bed, but then you didn't stop when my heat was over, you threatened my brother, you locked me in your room… Viktor, I wasn't just scared and confused. I was hurt and betrayed by the man I had admired. My idol. My hero.”

Viktor winced. He was a real monster… It was no wonder Yuuri left him. He really had messed this up. 

“I don't think any apology in the world is enough to make up for what I've done to you.” He breathed out, frustrated with himself. Yuuri felt a surge of guilt and self-loathing pulse through the bond. 

“I understand if you’re… scared of me… but I really am grateful that you’re here. I’m really glad that you– you came back for me.” A tear rolled down his cheek without him noticing. He couldn't believe that after everything he'd put Yuuri through, Yuuri still came back for him. He didn't have to, but he did. It was just more proof that Yuuri was an angel with a heart of gold. He wanted to prove to Yuuri that he was willing to repent for what he had done. 

He will sacrifice all of his being for Yuuri’s happiness. Viktor shut his eyes, hands clenching the sheets. 

“Yuuri, I want to try and push a new law to help give omegas the protections given to alphas and betas. Nobody deserves to go through what you did, and it's not fair that you happened to have an undervalued secondary gender. I want to ensure your safety and make sure that you can be happy if anything ever happens to me.”

Yuuri’s heart rate sped up, his eyes widened, almost disbelieving what he just heard. “Viktor, are you serious…?”

Viktor nodded, solemn look on his face, “Dead serious. I want to fight for omega rights. I want to make it so that omegas can work for their freedom like alphas and betas.”

Yuuri nearly stopped breathing. “Omega rights...?” but then a worried look take over his face, “You do realize that slave traders and nobles will oppose you, right?”

Viktor smiled. “I know it. But if I can't do this, who can? Who will? I need to do something to ensure your safety if something happened to me.”

For a moment, there was silence. It was like Viktor wanted to go somewhere far away.

“W-where do you want to go? I-I just got you back.”  
His lips trembling, after he heard the news about Viktor’s condition it’s like his heart has stopped for a moment. 

He hesitantly put his hand over Viktor’s on the bed. Unconsciously hoping that it would prevent the man from disappearing from his grasp.

“Don’t leave me, I still need you. You still have a lot to fix everything…” what he really afraid is losing the alpha. He just got him back, there’s no way Yuuri can bear if he lost him again.

“But...you're right. If anyone can pull this off, it's you...” Yuuri said sincerely, shutting his eyes. Trying to accept their future and secretly proud of Viktor that the alpha has considered this for the omegas. For him. “So I'll support you, and if I can help in any way, then please let me know.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s heart was ready to burst with happiness. Yuuri was still willing to stand with him despite everything he had done to him. He really wanted to pull Yuuri into a hug, but he didn't want to see Yuuri pull away again. Besides, there was something else more important he wanted to address. 

Viktor glance to him, asking with serious look on his face, “Yuuri, do you like school?”

Yuuri smiled shyly and looked down to the floor. He moved his hands back to his lap then nodded.

“Y-yes. I like learning, and almost no one at the school treats me differently for being a slave. Also, Phichit’s there, and he's the most amazing kind of friend.”

Viktor forced himself to smile. Phichit seemed like a great person, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous… But if Yuuri did choose Phichit or someone else over Viktor, Viktor would force himself to accept it. He owed Yuuri that choice. Although it would feel like dying for him.

Viktor leaned back against the headboard. “Yuuri, if… If you want, you can go back to school. I won’t force you to stay here. I can try to re-enroll you back…”

Yuuri looked at him with wide, barely believing eyes. Was this a dream? 

“A-are you serious, Viktor?” 

Viktor noticed the sparkle of hope in Yuuri’s expressive brown eyes. If he hadn't been serious before, he definitely was now. 

“Dead serious.”

“So… I can go back to school and get an education…?”

Viktor smiled gently and nodded. “I’ll talk to the headmaster, and if he tries to deny your reenrollment, then I can get my uncle involved.”

Yuuri frowned and then realized, “Wait. Uncle? Yo-you mean the king?”

Viktor scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Yes, actually... He favors me a bit, and I think he'd be willing to do something about your situation.”

Yuuri almost feel happy for it but then he think about Viktor’s position, “But… won't people think less of you?”

“Yuuri.” Viktor stopped and looked at him seriously, “You are my everything. I would do anything for you. I know you don't like depending on others, and if a chance for independence will make you happy, then I'll do anything to give it to you.”

His heart felt like it was gonna burst with happiness, “Viktor….” 

Viktor raised his hand slowly, unsure if Yuuri would be comfortable with the gesture and giving him plenty of time to pull back. But Yuuri could clearly feel that Viktor had no ill intent and didn't move as Viktor took his hand cautiously, like holding something so precious.

“I’m sorry for not being good to you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making up for it. Your happiness is far more important to me. Please give me a chance, Yuuri. I’d like to court you properly and earn your love the way I should have. Please.”

Yuuri blushed hard. Why was Viktor like this? The way he said that had been so sweet it was embarrassing. 

“I- I need time. I- um- I’ll go get you some water, so please, wait here?” Yuuri hurried to the door and left Viktor in the room, smiling sadly. He continued looking to the door where Yuuri had disappeared through. 

“I’ll work hard for this, Yuuri. Please wait for me. I won’t disappoint you this time.”

Viktor fought to stay awake to see Yuuri return, but without Yuuri’s conversation to distract him, unconsciousness was quickly taking over him again. By the time Yuuri returned, Viktor was already asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no need to comment if you can't say something nice or polite to me. I've had enough with my miserable real life and job. Thank you.
> 
> And okay, I'm crying when I write this, because so long and I thought I can't finish it T-T And I get it that not everyone like my writing or how the story goes, once again please READ the tag and read with your OWN risk. Don't like story with slaves in it? Don't read it. Simple. 
> 
> Close the tab. Read other pretty story. There are plenty of them out there. I'm not here to please people. I wrote this for ME. Not for people like you who still read this story eventhough I already put the tag and warning here and there then still complained to me -_- I'm not here to baby you. So thank you. And sorry for the rant. I want to thank people who gave me encouragement and positive words, really if I don't read them I won't finish this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this. I'm writing this as a thank you for all of you. Have a great day!


	15. Where our heart lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait and I doubt anyone wait for this? Lol But the message is rolling, so I had to write the last chapter. But my beta has been busy with college and I'm busy with my RL too and then my dog died last year around november? So I really am devastated...but I tried to write another YOI fic in my own language to pass my writer's block in wattpad and around last month I finally finish writting the last chapter for this story. I'm so sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed or not up to your expectation but I hope you enjoyed this last chapter :') Thank you for my beta @Assasin8 that still willing to beta this fic (even after I kinda went to temporary hiatus) and still busy with college but still making time to beta this fic (Good luck, dear!) and all of your support, kudos and comments, I really appreciate them! Thank you so much and I hoped you all have a good day :D

Chapter 15

The water inside the white bowl had already been emptied into the sink, and the cloth he had been using to wipe away Viktor’s sweat was hanging to dry. Yuuri finally felt like he could relax. Menial work usually helped fend off his anxiety and made it easier for him to think clearly. 

He went back to Viktor’s room to check on him again. Upon hearing the sound of the bathroom door being opened, the room’s sole resident looked up and frowned when he saw Yuuri walk in. Yuuri saw his hand curl up before laying down flat on the blanket again.

“Yuuri, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it… but I’m fine here. You need to rest more.”

Yuuri gave him a disapproving look, and Viktor flinched. “But your fever just went down last night. I’m okay. I’m not weak.”

For a second, Viktor internally panicked, afraid he’d somehow hurt Yuuri’s pride. “T-that’s not what I meant! I mean- I know you’re strong, but you look pale these days... Please check in with the doctor, Yuuri. He’ll be coming in later this evening to check on me, but I’m sure he won’t mind looking over you too.”

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, “Don’t worry about me, just worry about yourself. You just caught a fever out of nowhere, and you’re still not stable even if your condition is improving.” Yuuri move into the chair beside the bed and put his right hand on Viktor’s forehead, checking his fever. 

“It’s gone down,” he said with a relieved breath, but then his eyes met Viktor’s, and suddenly they were both blushing. Yuuri quickly retracted his hand. “S-sorry! I just touched your head without thinking! I just-!”

Viktor smiled shyly and chuckled. “No, it’s okay. I’m just a little surprised… and very happy.” His smile grew into a grin. “You can even pat my head if you like.”

The man before Yuuri didn’t seem like an alpha. He just looked like… a child. Ridiculously gleeful about the simplest thing. Yuuri actually almost patted Viktor’s head before he caught himself. He pulled his hand back, and the hopeful look in Viktor’s eyes turned mournful.

“I- I’m going back to my room for the night. Minako-sensei will be nearby if you need anything!” Yuuri pushed himself out of the chair and quickly made his way to the door.

“Yuuri!”

Viktor had called out without thinking, and Yuuri flinched before looking back. The look on Viktor’s face was a mix of of sadness, uncertainty, and guilt. 

“Um- I hope you have a good sleep. Please rest well and eat a lot!” Viktor forced a smile for him, and Yuuri nodded slightly. 

“Um, I will...” He almost didn’t want to leave the room with Viktor looking like a kicked puppy. 

After a slow walk to the door, Yuuri paused and gripped the door knob. “See you later, Viktor.”

Without turning back again, Yuuri closed the door and quickly stepped into the corridor. 

Taking care of Viktor had certainly kept Yuuri busy and distracted for the past two weeks. The omega felt a sense of pride at being useful to someone, even if he was a bit tired and the queasiness in his belly hadn’t subsided. In fact, he’d had to hide the fact that he’d been vomiting repeatedly for the past week. He thought it was just a stomach bug that would go away with time, but maybe he really should follow Viktor’s advice and talk to the doctor later... 

But the thought was lost when Yuuri started thinking about his relationship with Viktor these days. They were a little more… Awkward now, though Yuuri couldn’t really say that was surprising. After everything that's happened… He wasn’t really sure how to act around Viktor either, and it was strange how different things were now… 

Yuuri shook his head. He should just focus on nursing Viktor back to health and deal with whatever comes next. 

The omega walked down the hall until he reached his room, opening it and letting the familiar scent hit him. Suddenly a yawn escaped his mouth. His body felt so tired and sluggish... The queasiness in his belly hadn’t calmed down, but Yuuri ignored it. Closing his eyes, he let the darkness envelope him. 

He hoped that meeting with the doctor would do him some good. 

 

…

 

 

What surprised Yuuri the next day was that it wasn’t just the doctor coming to visit Viktor. The King- Viktor’s uncle - was there too, complete with his guard and his stoic expression. As usual, he was all hard edges and blunt gruffness, but standing impatiently in the hallway, he didn’t seem as scary as he once did. Yuuri quickly saw himself out of Viktor’s room to give the two some privacy.

Viktor talked to the King for a long time, and the conversation sounded heated from outside the door. There were loud noises and yelling for sure. Yuuri was curious about what they were talking about, but just before he was about to ask a guard if they should check on the two, the door burst open, and the King was leading his guard down the hall and back to the entrance of the house. When he passed Yuuri, his eyes widened and he paused for a minute, only to sigh before turning back around and continuing on his way. 

Yuuri wondered what that was about. For a split second the most powerful man in the country looked completely stunned.

Walking back into the room, Yuuri was about to ask Viktor and his uncle were talking about, but the look on Viktor’s face immediately told Yuuri that he didn’t want to talk about it. Seeing Yuuri’s apprehension, Viktor smiled and tried to change the atmosphere of the room. 

“You should stay here and let the doctor check on you after he’s done with me.”

Yuuri frowned, looking away before finally giving in with a sigh. He nodded, and Viktor beamed as he patted the space beside him. Yuuri took the silent invitation to sit while being mindful of Viktor’s space. The room was silent for an awkward moment before Viktor spoke again. 

“Yuuri, about school... There’s been some complications, and I can’t re-enroll you right away… The school’s full of alphas and betas, and even Yakov is having a hard time convincing the school board to change its mind... But I’m not giving up yet. I’m looking to hire a teacher willing to teach you until we can get you re-enrolled, and Lillia’s willing to teach you whenever she has the time.” The alpha can’t help but shiver at the memory of Lilia from his school years. She’d made a lasting impression on young Viktor to say the least. 

“To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her looking forward to anything so much.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. “Lilia? The school doctor?”

“Ah, yes. As you may have heard, she was a famous military surgeon and a very good teacher. She heard about what happened and offered to teach you. She mentioned that a few of her colleagues are willing to support you too.” Yuuri was speechless. Someone actually wanted to teach him and support him. The school doctor may look scary, but she was also apparently incredibly kind.

Sure Yuuri was sad to hear that the school board was reluctant to give in, but Yuuri was touched by all of Viktor’s efforts. He was really doing all he could to help. 

“Thank you so much, Viktor. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Viktor smiled. “She says that everyone should have an equal chance at education, omega or otherwise. Don’t worry about anything. She supports you, and I heard that Phichit’s been passing around a petition to the students to bring you back to school. ”

That news made Yuuri almost burst in tears. He didn’t realize how much was being done for him… 

They fell silent for a while, Yuuri speechless and Viktor fidgeting with his blanket. Eventually the alpha broke the silence. “Yuuri, when I’m better, would you—um, would you go out with me? We can walk around town and bring Makkachin and eat in the park or in a restaurant… But only if you want to! I’m not pressuring you, and you have every right to say no.” A hint of fear and nervousness were audible in his voice, and both of Viktor’s hands were clutching his blanket hard.

Yuuri scratched his cheek, blushing slightly and heart thumping a little harder. “Ah... well... O-okay. But only when you’re completely cleared.” 

Reluctantly, Viktor’s hand moved to touch Yuuri’s gently, giving him every chance to pull away. When Yuuri didn’t move or flinch away, he lifted his hand and kissed it, resulting in a soft red tint on the lovely omega’s cheeks. “I won’t disappoint you. I’ll do whatever it takes to regain your trust and make up for everything I’ve done.” 

Yuuri chuckled a little. Despite everything, Yuuri couldn’t help but give a teasing smile. “Say that to me when you’re all strong and healed up- you’re not as believable while you’re laying here like a weak old man.”

Viktor’s hand automatically went to his hair. “Yuuriii, my hair is gray, but I’m not old yet!” he whined as Yuuri laughed beside him. Instantly, Viktor’s chest filled with warmth. 

As long as Yuuri was smiling, nothing else mattered. Not even his receding hairline.

Their eyes met, and Yuuri’s fond smile made his heart stop. It was sweet and soothing and the embodiment of everything good and pure in the world. And then the memory that he’d taken that smile away even for a second made his heart plummet. 

“Yuuri… I’m a terrible alpha. I’m a terrible person, and I don’t deserve you, but being with you makes me forget about everything bad in life and I mean every word when I say I’ll become someone worthy of you. I still hope for something more between us, and I’ll work until you can be comfortable with me again.” Yuuri’s breath hitched when Viktor squeezed his hand gently, the red tint in his cheeks coming back. “I’d also like to ask officially… if you would let me court you? You don’t have to reciprocate right away or ever even, if you don’t want to, but please give me one more chance.”

Breathing deeply, Yuuri took both of their hands, rubbing over Viktor’s thumbs lightly. Lately Viktor had been making clear efforts to give Yuuri his personal space. He was far less touchy feely than he used to be, and he was far more cautious about anything that might make Yuuri unhappy or uncomfortable. But Yuuri was still a little apprehensive. 

“... What if I wasn't an omega? Would you still be asking me that?” Yuuri didn't think he could take it if Viktor only wanted him because he was supposed to be some easy submissive–

“Well of course!”

Viktor was chuckling as Yuuri’s eyes widened at his response. “Omega or not, you’re still Yuuri. My one and only. I could never want anyone else besides you.”

Hearing proud, beautiful Viktor say something like that, Yuuri had to blink back a tears. He couldn’t even form words, and Viktor panicked a little bit upon seeing his face. Had he upset Yuuri again somehow?

But before Viktor could say anything, Yuuri took a breath, “You know, I always thought you only wanted me because I am an omega… I thought I was just something for you to use and take advantage of and get tired of...”

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s hands moved to his head and patted his hair gently, eyes looking sad because his love think he is only worthy to pursue because he is an omega. 

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like that… but I want you to know that I’ve never only wanted you because you’re an omega. I would have felt the same way even if you were an alpha or a beta.”

Those lovely chocolate orbs looked glassy when he turned back at Viktor. “Even if I couldn’t give you kids?”

Viktor shook his head gently, and his smile didn’t waver. “That wouldn’t matter if I could have you.”

Yuuri felt something blooming on his chest. His bond mark tingled, and a light pleasant feeling spread through his body. His heart swelled with happiness.

“I love Yuuri for Yuuri. That won’t change no matter what. Even before—”

Suddenly Viktor was cut off when the warmth of smaller body embraced him. Yuuri had him in a tight hug, and Viktor was speechless. Since the day he woke up, he hadn’t really let himself touch Yuuri. A brushes of skin here and there, yes, but those couldn’t satisfy his need to be loved by his omega. A slight nudge at his shoulder drew Viktor’s attention, and then a light rumble came from Yuuri’s throat. Purring. 

Viktor hugged him back carefully, gently. Tears of happiness were on the verge of falling from his eyes, and then Yuuri pulled back. He didn’t even realize he had let out a sad whine until Yuuri chuckled and brought Viktor back into his arms. 

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind being courted then...”

Beaming, Viktor shot up and pulled him close. He had acted without thinking, but then pain shot through his abdomen as it strained to support Yuuri’s weight. Viktor set Yuuri back down, panting. The look of surprise on Yuuri’s face turned to worry as he crouched down to rub Viktor’s back.

“You should refrain from doing any heavy lifting- your wound still hasn’t healed completely yet.”

“I can’t help it! I’m so happy! And you’re not that heavy. Have you been eating enough?” The alpha’s enthusiastic smile was contagious. “I’ll have to make sure-”

A knock at the door interrupted Viktor before he could finish his sentence. Yuuri’s head snapped towards the sound as he quickly moved away from Viktor’s grip. The doctor and a bunch of nurses were here to give Viktor his check up. Viktor reluctantly acknowledged them, but his hand found Yuuri’s and squeezed lightly.

“Yuuri, you should get yourself checked while the doctor is here.” Eagerly, Viktor turned to the doctor. “Doctor, please check on Yuuri here after you’re done with me. He’s been having some problems lately.” 

The doctor nodded and then proceeded to take Viktor’s temperature while Yuuri went to wait outside. Out in the hallway, Yuuri sighed because the queasiness was back. He rubbed his belly and noticed it was rounder than before. Was he getting fatter? His body gained weight easily, but he was healthy enough, right?

Adjusting his glasses, he heard murmuring from inside the room and caught words like “good,” “improving,” and “bonded.” Things were looking optimistic, and Yuuri smiled, glad that Viktor was getting better. In fact, Yuuri was still smiling when the door opened. One of the nurses had come out to ask Yuuri to come in. It was his turn.

Yuuri walked back into the room nervously. Though he was pretty sure he was healthy, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. What if something actually was wrong with him? What if he had actually caught some strange incurable sickness? What if—

His train of thought was stopped when the doctor faced him and began the checkup. His face was so serious that Yuuri couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He was feeling a little embarrassed that Viktor was there to watch him too. The doctor started prodding at his belly, pressing at various spots. At a certain point, his eyebrows furrowed.

The doctor jotted down some notes with an intent look. “What kind of symptoms have you been experiencing, and how long have they been occurring?” 

Yuuri answered shyly, “Umm… the past one-or two months, I think? A lot of times I wake up with queasiness in my stomach, so I have to vomit in the bathroom... I thought it was just a stomach bug, but it hasn’t gone away...”

The doctor nodded and wrote something else on his notepad. “When was your last heat? Did you spend it with your alpha?” 

Yuuri reflexively covered the mark on his neck, and Viktor looked guilty. The air was suddenly heavy with the scent of regret that Viktor was letting off, and even the doctor and nurses tensed slightly. Yuuri hesitated, but then he took a deep breath. 

“My first heat was two months ago, and yes, I spent it with him.” 

The doctor cleared his throat and uncomfortably tried to look reassuring. The beta looked at Viktor and then Yuuri. “Then... congratulations, I suppose? You may want to do a little more testing, but based on my observations and previous experience, it’s highly likely that you’re pregnant.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened speechlessly. The room went silent. 

Internally, Viktor felt a mix of surprise, happiness, and excitement begin to bubble up at the prospect of a family, but then a glance at Yuuri found an unreadable look on the omega’s face. Suddenly Viktor pulled himself back. 

The doctor and nurse caught onto their reactions and were quick to make themselves scarce as soon as they established that they’d return in two days with proper equipment to confirm the pregnancy. The door shut behind them and left Viktor and Yuuri inside. The air was tense, and for a minute neither spoke. And then,

“Y-Yuuri… I... I’m sorry. I know this isn’t what you wanted. I know you’re young and you probably don’t want kids yet, so if you don’t want the baby then—“

“Viktor.”

Yuuri’s tone was firm, and Viktor was instantly silenced. Had he made him upset again? 

“Stop making assumptions about me.” That time his voice had wavered slightly, and Viktor wanted to reach out and hug Yuuri and rub his back until he was ok again. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, but after everything that’s happened, I’m just not sure how you feel about this...”

“Well, it would be nice if you asked...” Yuuri sighed. “I do have mixed feelings about… this… but even after everything, this is my baby.”

His voice sounded shaky and small when he looked at his belly, “And I’m not giving up my baby.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor was struck by how sweet and strong Yuuri was. 

“You’re going to be an amazing parent… and if you end up letting me, then I can only hope I’ll do half as well by your side...”

Parent... Yuuri had taken care of his brother, but he never imagined what it would be like to be a parent with a child of his own. And yet, right now, there was a living being inside his belly, growing steadily. The thought was strange, but it also somehow filled his heart with warmth. Yuuri smiled a little, rubbing his belly lovingly. He was carrying a life inside his body. Maybe being an omega wasn’t so bad... He was getting to experience this after all.

Funny enough, Yuuri was sure that someone else would be devastated at this news. Maybe he should be too, should be thinking that this was a mistake or that his life was officially ruined now. But if he was being honest, that just wasn’t how he felt. Surprisingly, he actually was excited about meeting his baby. 

Viktor’s heart clenched when he saw Yuuri smile while rubbing his stomach. The omega looked so soft and peaceful looking... He wanted to engulf him in his arms and protect both Yuuri and their child. A child. His little family. Viktor could only hope that Yuuri would eventually be able to call Viktor a part of this family too. Viktor would do anything to keep them safe... 

Suddenly Yuuri was leaning his head on Viktor’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Viktor was at a loss for words. Yuuri rarely initiated physical contact, and when he did it accidentally, he always apologized profusely. But for the second time today, Yuuri was letting Viktor feel the warm heat of his body against his. Yuuri could feel the tingle of happiness coming from the bond, passing his alpha’s current mood to him. The omega couldn't help but chuckle a little. Viktor was all big and hard muscles but somehow he was also kind of adorable. 

“You said you wanted to court me, right?” Yuuri said quietly as he breathed in Viktor’s scent. Lately he was craving more of it and the feeling of safety that it brought. His finger idly traced the blanket pattern on Viktor’s thigh. Viktor stiffened a bit but nodded eagerly. 

“Now that you’ve given me permission, I’ll do my best.”

A small chuckle slipped past Yuuri’s lips. “Well, it’ll be interesting, considering I’m bonded and pregnant already.” 

The alpha’s bit his lip, and Yuuri could feel guilt permeating from the bond. He wondered if Viktor would feel sudden spikes of emotion like this if he completed the bond...

Well, for now, he felt a twinge of satisfaction from seeing Viktor squrim. Call him petty, but he was working to accept Viktor again, and he was going to let himself have this one moment.

Yuuri smiled, and though Viktor somehow felt that the smile held mischief, he smiled back anyway.

“Yuuri, you should go back to your room and rest. If you feel unwell or need anything at all, I’ll be there for you.”. 

“You shouldn’t stress yourself out too much, relax.” Yuuri gently pushed Viktor back onto the pillow and fixed the blanket. The alpha obediently stayed still, eyes focused on Yuuri’s belly. When Yuuri finished making sure Viktor was comfortable, Viktor’s gaze hadn’t moved.

Yuuri shifted awkwardly, “Do you… want to touch it?” 

The alpha’s eyes widened. He looked extremely eager, but also hesitant. “I… um… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable… but—“ he made tentative eye contact with Yuuri.

“C-can I?” 

Yuuri chuckled a little before grabbing Viktor’s hand and slowly putting it on his belly. Viktor wore a look surprise as Yuuri put his hand over Viktor’s, encouraging and comforting.

“I don’t think the baby is very developed yet… it’s been about two months? So I’m not really showing just yet.” Yuuri laughed in spite of himself, while Viktor marveled and rubbed his belly tenderly, eyes filled with wonder. 

“But the baby’s here.” 

Yuuri smiled. “They are.” He cradled the bottom of his belly with his free hand.

The alpha fought the urge to pull Yuuri back into his lap and breathe in his scent. The omega felt and smelled so nice and soft... “Yuuri, what should I do?”

The omega frowned, “What do you mean?” Viktor withdrew his hands and tugged Yuuri’s shirt back down before folding his hands in his lap. 

“I don’t know about you, but right now...” Viktor’s voice was wavering a bit, and Yuuri noticed a hint of tears in the corner of those beautiful eyes. 

“Vi-viktor?” Yuuri was unsure what to do with this sudden change in the situation. He panicked for a second, but the feeling that seeped through the bond was nice and warm. 

“Yuuri, I’m-I’m so happy. I wish there was a better way to say it, but I am so, so happy. The thought that I might be able to have a family with you... It’s more than I could ever ask for.” Memories of baby Yuuri on his lap, munching on his hair, smiling, and crying when Viktor have to leave Yutopia flashed through his mind. In a few months, he could have another baby Yuuri running around to love and spoil.

The alpha, looked straight to Yuuri’s eyes and brought his hand over his heart. “I don’t know if I ever said it properly, but I really do love you.”

A deep blush bloomed on the omega’s cheeks, and Yuuri was flustered, but he didn’t pull back. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do with Viktor being so embarrassing. But slowly, wordlessly, Yuuri moved forward and pecked Viktor’s cheek shyly. The kiss was innocent and short, but it carried thousands of unspoken words. Viktor was still touching his cheek where Yuuri had kissed him, even after the omega had left the room with a flustered look. 

The alpha’s face was frozen in blank shock for a good while before a dreamy look took its place. His face was completely flushed, and he groaned onto the pillow. He felt hot.

Maybe he could still blame this on a fever?

 

 

…

 

 

The doctor came back two days later to perform some tests. it wasn't long before the pregnancy was declared official, and the doctor gave Yuuri some recommendations to keep himself and the baby healthy before leaving. 

News of the baby spread like a wildfire through the house, and Yuuri was a little overwhelmed by all the sudden attention he began receiving from the other slaves. Some simply congratulated him quietly cautiously, but many gave him extra attention and care. Within a week, people were taking over his chores, and Minako banned him from doing any kind of heavy lifting or more strenuous jobs. The only places Yuuri could really be relaxed right now were his room and Viktor’s, but Viktor more often than not ended up saying that Yuuri should go back to his room and rest.

The General was coming back home next week. Yuuri wondered how he would react to the news. His noble son was courting a pregnant slave omega. There was always going to be gossip and rumors, and Yuuri knew that. Admittedly Yuuri felt guilty about the damage he was surely doing to Viktor’s reputation, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel incredibly happy when he looked down and felt the life growing inside him. 

If only being pregnant didn't mean being barred from doing anything and everything. He was extremely bored from staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom for the hundredth time, and he yearned for a change in scenery. 

He stared longingly out the window. The garden looked inviting. There were some birds perched on a nearby tree branch, chirping happily with their companions and enjoying the beautiful sunny day. If he was careful then he could dodge the other slaves and get some fresh air before someone told him to “Oh, you must be so tired, you should head back to your room and rest, dear.” Yuuri was contemplating a walk through the flowers when his eyes caught sight of a familiar head of silver. Viktor was sitting in the garden’s gazebo, lost in thought, and Yuuri found the will to get out of bed. 

Viktor was looking better each day. He was even allowed to leave bed and stroll around the house and garden for exercise starting from last week. As Yuuri emerged from his room and started down the hall, a tingling feel seeped through the bond, and he frowned. It felt like something was making Viktor upset. 

The omega reached the garden and confirmed a distressed look on Viktor’s face. Confused but mostly worried, Yuuri approached and reached out to tap his shoulder, but Viktor suddenly turned to face him.

Yuuri pulled his hand back in surprise. “Viktor, is something wrong?”

Blue eyes glinted, and a distinct anger rose through his scent. Yuuri almost whimpered, shrinking back on instinct. Viktor realized what had happened and immediately calmed himself down. 

“Yu-Yuuri, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

The alpha’s scent slowly turned pleasant, lulling Yuuri back into a sense of security and easing his nerves. He realized Viktor wasn’t angry at him, but he still kept his guard up. 

“So… Did something happen to make you angry? If you don’t mind telling me...” Viktor smiled a little before patting the empty space next to him. Curious, Yuuri sat down.

For a moment, different emotions flashed over Viktor’s face, and then his scent turned uneasy once more. His expression settled on “grim,” and the alpha was paler than usual. It took another minutes until Victor started talking.

“The nobles… especially the ones with omega slaves… they’re strongly opposing my proposals for omega rights.” 

Yuuri was silent. He had known it wouldn’t be easy, and Viktor had told him as much, but even so, hearing this out loud was a blow to his spirit. 

“For now, I’ve only managed to get about 35% of the nobles to back my proposal. My uncle said he’ll do what he could to help change the system, but it definitely looks like we won’t be changing anything over night...” Yuuri moved closer as the alpha’s voice turned quiet. 

“You know, they’ve been keeping it a secret from the public that my uncle’s favorite son recently presented as an omega.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise at the news. He could only imagine how difficult a position the king and his family was in... 

“We’ve been received reports of opposition and succession disputes. Some people who know are even accusing my uncle of only backing my proposal because of his son... The debates are getting more and more heated, and we’ve been advised to stay low for a while to avoid any disturbances.”

Yuuri stared at him quietly. He watched for a silent moment as Viktor stared out into the distance.

“I want to make a better world for you and for my cousin and for the other omegas who have to suffer under the system… but if they’re going to tell us to be quiet every time we make the nobles upset, how are we ever going to accomplish anything?”

Warm chocolate eyes widened with admiration for the man beside him. Was that why he sounded so hopeless? 

“I’m sorry… And trust me, I don’t plan on giving up, but sometimes I feel like I’m doing this alone and the world is against me...” Frustration was evident in his voice, and it saddened Yuuri to see Viktor like this. The self confidence Viktor usually held effortlessly was gone and leaving him vulnerable.

A warm, smaller hand covered Viktor’s, and Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes. So warm, so loving, so determined... Viktor saw flashes of this side of Yuuri sometimes, and he fell a little more in love every time.

“I know it’s easy to forget that you’re not alone. Life isn’t always a walk in the park. I’m so incredibly grateful that you’re willing to do so much for me and for the other omegas out there, but this is an uphill battle, and taking on too much responsibility and feeling isolated because of it… it’ll only hurt you. Trust me, I would know. I know it’s not easy sometimes, but don’t forget that your uncle, your father, Phichit, me, everyone… we’re here for you.” 

Yuuri squeezed his hands with a gentle smile, and stunning blue eyes stared into deep to brown. “I want to see the world you want to make, and even though I can’t do much, I’ll stand by you and support you in any way I can. Don't forget that I’m not the only one.”

A gentle caress slid over Viktor’s cheek. Yuuri could practically hear his own heartbeat in his ears for the boldness of his actions, but he wanted to do what he could for Viktor. Taking it a step further, Yuuri shifted and rested his head in the crook of the alpha’s neck, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Viktor. 

“So if you ever feel like it’s just you against the world again, I’ll be here, and I’ll remind you that it’s not.”

He heard Viktor’s breath hitch, and then strong arms were holding his body close. Yuuri hugged back softly. “I don’t know for sure whether or not you’ll succeed, but for now, you’re already doing everything you can, and I believe in you. You’re allowed to take it easy every now and then.”

Viktor’s body trembled a bit, and Yuuri felt Viktor nod. “Your words mean so much to me... Thank you, Yuuri.” His voice was hoarse and tight, and he was smiling into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri rubbed the Viktor’s back soothingly, like a mother calming a child. “I believe that you can make the world a better place.” Yuuri brought his free hand to his belly, “For us.” 

“We’ll always be here for you.”

Slowly, Viktor pulled back and blinked at Yuuri. Tears fell from his eyes anyway and a few drops landed on Yuuri’s hand. 

Viktor gently took Yuuri’s wrist and kissed his hand reverently. He started with each individual finger and kissed down to his wrist. He then brought Yuuri’s hand up to his cheek and nuzzled it as he let the light, warm feelings wash over him. 

Yuuri looked into his eyes, and Viktor knew that Yuuri saw him for who he was. Not the empire’s golden boy, not the King’s favorite nephew, not the perfect Viktor that people sought after. When Viktor looked into those eyes, he saw his imperfect self with all his flaws and vulnerabilities and brokenness. 

In truth, Yuuri should hate him. Yuuri had no reason to care for, much less love the possessive, twisted Viktor who had done the unthinkable and hurt the person he cared about the most. But Yuuri, sweet, forgiving, understanding Yuuri… He looked at Viktor with those lovely chocolate eyes, and he saw that Viktor was more than the model citizen he saw on TV, and somehow more than the cruel and desperate alpha who hurt him in the worst way. Yuuri saw him for all that he was, and he was willing to give Viktor another chance. If Yuuri could accept him and all his imperfections, then Viktor was willing to make up for his past mistakes to be the mate Yuuri deserved. 

Yuuri’s kindness and acceptance gave him life. Viktor couldn’t imagine life without him anymore, and he would do anything to keep Yuuri safe and happy. Because he is his love.

Their face were incredibly close, but neither minded. A light breeze blew through, scattering leaves and grass around their feet. The birds are chirping and the earth went still. 

Their eyes connected, and after a short moment, their lips met.

In that instant, they both knew that they were on the same page, and that their hearts were with each other.

For now and forever.

 

 

…

Epilog

 

“You know Viktor, correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem like you cry a lot.”

The alpha, still in his commanding black uniform, was crying like a baby next to the bed. With disheveled hair, a face full of worry, and teardrops falling more heavily than before, the usually perfect looking alpha now looked almost comically pitiful. Yuuri couldn't help but wipe the tears from his mate’s face slowly. As tired as Yuuri was, the endearing sight made him want to laugh.

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hand tightly, as if Yuuri would slip away and disappear if he let go. He kissed Yuuri’s fingers, nuzzled his cheek into Yuuri’s palm.

“But Yuuri! I heard your scream when I got home and I could feel pain through the bond and you can't blame me for being worr—”

“Sshh… It's ok, Viktor, I'm here, and I'm more than alright.” 

“I—I just don’t want to lose you,” Viktor finished with a whisper, eyes now focused on the bundle in Yuuri’s left arm, mouth latched onto Yuuri’s breast. Yuuri smiled as he guided Viktor’s hand to the little bundle.

“Now, my crybaby alpha, meet our son.”

A black tuft of hair and brilliant blue eyes meet Viktor’s. The two shared a curious stare for a minute before the baby gave a happy giggle. 

“He looks just like you—.” 

“He looks just like you.”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other for a minute before laughing. 

“He has your eyes and heart shaped mouth.”

“And he has your hair, your beautiful face, and your adorable chubby cheeks.”

The omega blushed before slapping his alpha’s hand playfully. Even now, his mate still had a knack for saying embarrassing things with a completely serious face. 

The baby was now gripping Viktor’s finger with his tiny hand and trying to suck on it. 

“Aww, he reminds me of you!” Yuuri chuckled at Victor’s cooing over the cuteness of their son as he pulled his shirt back up. “I still remember how you used to try and eat my hair all those years ago~”

Yuuri pouted with a light blush. “And I still remember how tapping your forehead made you cry a week ago.”

Viktor smiled cheekily. “I only cry if you're involved, darling~ and besides, my hairline is a perfectly reasonable excuse to cry!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “It’s like I have two babies in my life.”

A smirk bloomed on Viktor’s face, “Oh? Then please kindly let this big hungry baby breastfeed now, mommy! I’m starving.”

The omega slapped Viktor’s side again with a blush and a stern look. “Viktor! There are still people outside—”

“Yuuri!!!” Suddenly the door burst open. Phichit and the general stood in the doorway. The usually neat looking general looked disheveled with his hair and clothes in disarray, as if he had run there. 

“They said my grandchild’s been born?!”

Yuuri smiled awkwardly, “Um… yes?” the omega tugged his son’s hand gently, making a waving gesture at the general and his best friend. “Say hello to grandpa and Phichit.”

The baby giggled happily, melting the heart of the old general. Phichit was taking photos with his camera for an album he was going to dedicate to his self-proclaimed nephew. “I called Yurio to tell him about the news. Your little brother threw a fit since he couldn't be here, but he should be back from his first mission with Otabek next week.” Phichit chuckled upon remembering Yurio’s voice over the phone just now. 

Yuuri chuckled. Yurio had insisted that he would never like any of Viktor’s offspring, but he was dying to meeting Yuuri’s child and his nephew. And Yuuri could definitely see Yurio hiding a smile behind that grumpy face after Yuuri told him about the baby. 

“It's official, I’m retiring early. I want to spend time at home.” The general was kneeling beside the bed, poking his grandson’s cheek with gentle smile. 

“What?! What about me?? I want to spent more time with my son and my mate!” Viktor countered.

Constantine huffed, “I’m retiring. You can be general now. I’m not working anymore starting next week.”

Viktor groaned helplessly and whined about his current workload that the general had dumped on him these past few months. “No, you can’t! I've already barely had time to spend with my family with how busy I've been! You just want to monopolize my son while I, the father, am supposed to do that!”

The general rolled his eyes. “That's an exaggeration and you know it. I’m still the general, so obey your orders, Lieutenant. This old man deserves a rest. Besides, don't you think it’s time for you to take over the military? You’re ready– even the most hot headed youngsters and the most stubborn old men listen to you. What are you waiting for?”

None of that stopped Viktor from howling in despair, and Yuuri could only smile awkwardly at the interaction between the two. “Besides, you’ll get to work with Yuuri soon, so you can leave my grandson with me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise, along with Phichit and Viktor. “Yo-you mean…”

“The council’s finally approved our proposal to let omegas start working in the military and public services??” Viktor exclaimed in disbelief.

“And to protect omegas from discriminatory expulsion after they present,” the general added with a slight smile. His son in law was definitely a smart, charming omega, and it tore him up a bit to see such a capable young man barred from opportunities just because of his second gender. It certainly helped his efforts that Lilia had taken a liking to the boy during their lessons and thought the same. 

Viktor was clearly excited about the great news. His efforts debating, petitioning, and convincing hadn't all been for nothing! But suddenly a thought occurred to him. “But wait, how are we enforcing this? And are we taking measures to ensure the safety of these omegas while we’re making the transition?”

“I was just talking to the king before I heard the news about my grandson. They plan to have designated regulators monitor the progress of omegas in schools and in public service positions. I've approved the deployment of any military personnel needed to act as escorts for any omegas that end up in any particularly difficult areas.” The general went back to cooing over his grandson as soon as he was done speaking. 

Yuuri looked at his husband with hopeful eyes. “Am I dreaming?” Tears began to gather in Yuuri’s warm, chocolate eyes. 

The alpha smiled gently, though he was trying hard to contain his excitement himself. “I'd pinch you to prove it, but giving birth was probably painful enough.” Viktor smiled teasingly at Yuuri. He knew how happy the news was for Yuuri and every omega throughout the Empire. There was bound to be some opposition and issues to work through in the future, but this felt like a huge step forward. “I know it feels like a dream, but I assure you, this is all real.”

Viktor moved closer and took his beloved’s hand in his. Yuuri leaned into the warmth of his mate, sighing contentedly. After Yuuri officially agreed to be Viktor’s mate, their moments of separation had made the omega quite lonely. But what could he do when his alpha was fighting for omegas like him and for the sake of their country? Yuuri had known that Viktor’s position in the military was bound to makes things difficult, but Yuuri had also decided that he was willing to deal with those moments when they came. But if Yuuri could work by Viktor’s side from here on out...

“This is the beginning, but I hope that someday we’ll be able to see real equality in the empire.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s temple before rubbing his neck where Yuuri’s was. “And that we’ll be together to see it happen.”

Yuuri nodded, and they both looked down at the bundle in Yuuri’s arms. “I’d love nothing more.” 

Viktor smiled at their son, then at Yuuri, then at his father and Phichit. He drew Yuuri close and buried his face in his mate’s neck. 

“To the world where our hearts can lie together.”

Yuuri smiled beautifully in response. In that moment, he felt like he had everything he needed. It was a perfect moment where their hearts truly felt that they belonged to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: Yuuri used 'They' because he doesn't know the gender of their baby yet.
> 
> Thank you for being with me all this time :'D I'll be in temporary hiatus from writting english fic until I can find other beta to help my beta(?) lol if you're interested pelase contact me x'D but you can still read my other fic in indonesian language in my wattpad account @lilyauri or twitter (for vicyuu, YoI stuff) @lilyaufic thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes :'( you can visit my [tumblr](http://Rinsairi.tumblr.com) for some yoi doodles and some updates or even artwork I made for this fic later ^^ thank you!


End file.
